Les Métamorphoses de Draco
by Shlikah-Sparriah
Summary: Hermione a quitté ses amis et sa famille pour rejoindre Draco Malefoy, vampire de son état, aux Etats Unis. Elle va alors apprendre, malgré elle, que vivre avec un vampire nommé Malefoy n'est pas de tout repos.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

_Titre :_ Les Métamorphoses de Draco

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K Rowling

_Couple :_ Draco Malefoy & Hermione Granger

_Note :_ Cette fanfiction est la suite des Amours d'Hermione.

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai 18 ans, mes aspics, j'ai terminé mes études à Poudlard, je suis donc sensée rentrer à l'Université de la Magie à la rentrée. On est le 28 août… La rentrée arrive dans quelques jours seulement, et la peur me noue le ventre. Non pas que je pense échouer mon année scolaire et louper mon diplôme (quoique…), disons juste que je quitte l'Angleterre pour me rendre aux Etats Unis. Les Universités y sont mieux ? Je ne pense pas. A vrai dire, je dois y rejoindre mon petit ami – C'est étrange de l'appeler comme ça – qui s'y cache depuis bientôt deux mois.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi mes aventures, je vous remets dans le contexte. Je suis –plus ou moins … plutôt moins même –en couple avec Draco Malefoy. (Incroyable n'est ce pas ?) On a vécu une histoire très très compliquée en Septième année à Poudlard. J'ai sauvé Malefoy de Voldemort. Suite à une très grosse erreur de ma part, il est devenu un Mangemort. J'ai alors tout mis en place pour le ramener du bon côté. Il a donc décidé de se débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres. Or, il n'y a qu'une solution pour s'en débarrasser : Il faut mourir. Ce qu'il a fait. Oui, Draco est mort. Enfin pas vraiment.

Blaise Zabini, vampire de son état, l'a aidé. Il l'a drainé de son sang avant de lui offrir le sien. Draco est mort. Et lorsqu'il s'est réveillé quelques jours plus tard, il était devenu un Immortel.

Et la Marque avait disparu. Officiellement, donc Draco Malefoy est décédé, il a même été enterré.

A la fin de l'année scolaire, ne pouvant rentrer chez lui, il est parti aux States où il s'est inscrit à la fac sous une autre identité. Je me suis inscrite dans la même fac que lui, et je suis sensée le rejoindre dans quelques jours. Autant dire que cela y est pour quelque chose dans mon mal de ventre. Je n'ai pas vu Malefoy depuis bientôt quatre mois, et je n'ai quasiment jamais fréquenté le Draco Vampire. Déjà que le Draco humain n'était pas très agréable. Mais bon, il a besoin de moi – enfin, j'espère –

N'empêche…je me demande comment il s'est nourri pendant ces grandes vacances. Donc, je m'apprête à vivre loin des miens, loin de mon pays, avec un homme qui n'est même plus humain, que je connais à peine, qui ne m'aime peut-être plus, et qui aura probablement soif de mon sang. De quoi, me réjouir… J'ai la mauvaise impression de me jeter dans la gueule du loup (enfin du Vampire plutôt)

J'ai passé mes vacances à potasser des livres sur les Vampires (et Twilight n'en fait pas parti). Je connais à peu près tout de leur alimentation, de leur condition de vie, de leurs pulsions -je crois que c'est d'ailleurs ça qui me fait le plus peur : Un Vampire n'a que deux pulsions dans la vie : Le Sang et le Sexe- Je vais mourir, pompée de mon sang et violée … - Ah oui, parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire… Je suis toujours vierge… Et il parait que le sang d'une Vierge est beaucoup plus affriolant que le sang normal… Ô joie ! Et Malefoy n'a jamais gouté de mon sang –Je n'en dirai pas autant de Blaise Zabini-

Je crois que je vais profiter de ces derniers jours pour mettre d'une ceinture de chasteté… Et puis je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse, chez ce Chocolatier-Pâtissier pour Vampires que m'a conseillé Zabini, histoire que Malefoy est quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent le soir où j'arriverai -Dans ce cas je ferai peut-être mieux de lui ramener une prostituée non ? Comme ça il pourra calmer toutes ses pulsions- Tout ça pour vous dire, que pour la première fois de ma vie la rentrée scolaire est bien le cadet de mes soucis. Je vais d'abord devoir assurer ma sécurité physique et morale.

ooo

_Ridicule petit premier chapitre, c'est juste pour vous mettre en appétit. Je suis en cours d'écriture du deuxième. Mais, je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas quand il sera publié, je travaille toute la journée en centre de loisirs, et le soir, je fais la fête avec les autres anim's. J'aurai peut-être plus de temps au mois d'août puisque je change de centre et que je ne pense pas qu'on sortira tous les soirs…enfin, vous verrez bien. _

_Sinon, je n'écrirai pas le reste de la fic à la première personne, je retourne à la troisième personne. _

_Sur ce, à très bientôt, je l'espère :)_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Vivre avec un Vampire

_Me revoilà ! Après deux mois de centre de loisirs absolument géniaux, je vous poste le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Une petite récompense pour ne pas trop déprimer de la rentrée. Désormais, j'ai plus de temps pour moi, je vais pouvoir commencer à réécrire. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. _

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 2 : Vivre avec un Vampire. **

Hermione avait bouclé ses valises. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait jamais voyagé avec autant de sacs, et espérait sincèrement que Draco viendrait l'accueillir à l'aéroport de Savannah. La jeune fille ne se voyait vraiment pas prendre le Portoloin avec autant de bagages, et préférait emprunter la voie des airs moldue, c'est-à-dire l'avion. C'était certes moins rapide, mais c'était sans nul doute plus simple.

Le matin du départ, ses parents l'emmenèrent jusqu'au London Heathrow Airport. La séparation se fit dans les larmes, mais Hermione promit à ses parents de rentrer pour Noël et pour Pâques. Le vol durait 18h. Pendant tout ce temps, la jeune fille chercha à se changer les esprits en lisant, écrivant voire étudiant. Il était hors de question qu'elle repense à ses parents, ou qu'elle angoisse à l'idée de revoir Draco… Elle avait déjà une boule dans le ventre, et elle n'avait pas envie de s'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes dans lesquels Draco ne viendrait pas la chercher, ou pire.

Mais pour sa grande satisfaction, son vampire de petit copain l'attendait sagement prêt de la porte d'embarquement. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre ses magnifiques cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme arborait une paire de lunettes de soleil noires. La lumière du jour devait probablement lui faire mal aux yeux. Quelle idée aussi pour un Vampire de choisir pareil destination. Il était plus pâle que jamais, la peau presque transparente.

-Hé, salut…, lui adressa Hermione en restant légèrement à l'écart.

-Tu peux t'approcher, j'vais pas te mordre.

La jeune fille n'était pas très à l'aise. Après tout, cela faisait prêt de six mois, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux bagages sans s'adresser un mot.

_Ouh là, quelle ambiance, allez Hermione, dis lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Dis lui qu'il t'a manqué, que tu as envie de lui…_

- Euuuuh… elles sont sympa tes lunettes.

_Mon dieu, plus ringard tu meurs ! Non mais t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? _

Hermione se serait baffée. Draco lui adressa un regard interrogateur avant de lui demander :

-Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

-Désolée, ça doit être le décalage horaire.

-Quelle idée aussi de prendre un moyen de transport moldu… C'est tellement lent.

-Trop de bagages…

-Finalement tu agis quand même comme une fille, Granger.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils allaient vivre ensemble pendant toute une année scolaire voire plus, et il l'appelait encore par son nom. En même temps elle réalisa, qu'elle était elle-même incapable de l'appeler Draco… C'était bien trop…intime. Merlin, que leur relation était étrange. Hermione attrapa deux de ses valises et son sac à dos, tandis que Malefoy récupérait le reste. Il la guida jusqu'au parking, où il s'arrêta devant une voiture de luxe flambant neuve.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

-Enfin de compte, il y a des choses que les moldus savent bien faire, conclut-il en admirant son petit bijou.

-Où est-ce que tu as trouvé l'argent pour la payer ?

-Je suis riche Granger, n'oublie pas.

-Mais tu es mort, Malefoy !

-Blaise a transféré la totalité de mon argent dans une autre banque avant de me tuer. Il n'y a plus rien à Gringotts.

-Et personne ne s'est douté de rien ?

-Personne n'a jamais eu accès à ce compte en dehors de moi, pas même mes parents.

Malefoy referma le minuscule coffre du cabriolet. Etrangement, la totalité des bagages de la jeune fille tenait à l'intérieur. Hermione soupçonna la magie d'y être pour quelque chose. Elle s'installa au côté du vampire.

-Euh, au fait… depuis quand tu as ton permis ?

-Mon quoi ? demanda Malefoy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres alors qu'il démarrait en trombe.

La conduite du jeune homme était plus que sportive, elle était à la limite du suicidaire. Hermione ferma les yeux une bonne dizaine de fois, et pria presque autant de fois. Le jeune sorcier conduisait trop vite, et évita de justesse trois accidents.

-Arrête de flipper Granger, j'ai des réflexes surhumains, je te rappelle et je suis immortel.

-Oui, bah pas moi… grogna t'elle.

La jeune fille s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. Elle vit alors que Malefoy, qui roulait à près de 90 km/h en agglomération, fonçait droit dans un mur. Un cri d'horreur s'arracha de sa gorge.

-Malefoy, freine bordel ! Freiiine !

-Quand me feras-tu enfin confiance ?

Et au lieu de percuter de plein fouet le mur de briques et d'exploser sous le choc, le bolide traversa la cloison. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Elle était en vie… Merlin soit loué.

La voiture ralentit sa course et la jeune fille put admirer les lieux. A l'accoutrement des badauds, elle comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier sorcier de Savannah. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un immeuble tout neuf dont l'architecture était tout aussi luxurieuse que le cabriolet de Malefoy.

Hermione était blanche, la fatigue et leur course folle lui avaient donné le vertige. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque désobligeante par rapport à la faiblesse des humains. Puis à l'aide de la Magie, il fit voler les valises de la jeune fille jusqu'à leur appartement et attendit qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

Il la guida ensuite jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tout en restant relativement proche d'elle, afin de la rattraper en cas de problème. Cette soudaine proximité fit rougir les joues de la jeune fille.

-Le sang te monte à la tête, Granger… Ma présence te perturbe à ce point ?

-Je te ferais remarquer que cela fait presque cinq mois que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Et tes hormones n'en peuvent plus, on peut arranger ça, j'ai toujours rêvé de le faire dans un ascenseur.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent encore davantage. Elle regarda Malefoy comme si celui-ci était complètement fou.

Ah non… C'est juste un vampire… un vampire inexorablement guidé par ses pulsions sexuelles et sanguinaires… que du bonheur.

Et avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Malefoy l'avait déjà plaquée contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur. Il enfonça son visage dans les cheveux d'Hermione, sa joue frôlant doucement sa nuque. La jeune sorcière frissonna de désir et de froid. Le jeune homme était en effet affreusement glacé.

-Tu sens délicieusement bon… Ton odeur est délectante, Granger…

Lentement, mais surement, le vampire fit glisser ses longs doigts sous le t-shirt d'Hermione, qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

-Malefoy, enlève tes mains de là, ou…

-Ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme plaqua ses lèvres contre la gorge de la jeune fille. Son souffle resta bloqué. A vrai dire, cela était très excitant, mais également relativement flippant. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie que Draco ne la morde. Elle sentit les dents de celui-ci effleurer sa peau.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, Hermione voulut repousser Malefoy pour qu'il arrête, mais celui-ci avait réagit bien avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il s'était éloigné, avait remis ses cheveux en place et ses canines qui s'étaient allongées sous l'effet de l'excitation avaient retrouvé une taille normale. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le jeune homme avait de nouveau l'air humain.

Hermione eut plus de mal à revenir à la réalité. Elle avait terriblement chaud et son cœur battait la chamade. Malefoy marchait avec nonchalance le long du couloir, et la jeune fille entreprit de le suivre, avant de se demander si c'était une bonne idée de s'enfermer dans un appartement avec un vampire obsédé… peut-être avait-elle encore le temps de retourner chez elle ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Granger ?

-Euuh, rien, c'est bon, j'arrive.

Elle lui emboita le pas, l'air légèrement boudeur. Enfin ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Hermione laissa échapper un cri d'émerveillement. Il était spacieux et très lumineux, ce qui d'ailleurs était assez étrange sachant que Draco était un vampire. Tout était décoré avec goût et respirait le luxe : Canapés en cuir, sol en marbre blanc, œuvres d'arts, bar en verre, cuisine à l'américaine…

-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la chambre, chuchota t'il d'une voix sensuelle et pleine de sous-entendues à l'oreille de l'ancienne lionne.

-Il n'y a qu'une chambre ?

-Il y a une chambre d'amis aussi… pourquoi ?

-Je préfère ne pas dormir avec toi…enfin pas les premières nuits…

-Tu as peur que je te viole ?

-Euuuuh… oui.

Malefoy ricana.

-Je te laisse t'installer… si tu me cherches, je suis dans la cuisine.

Hermione partit à la recherche de la dite chambre d'amis. Elle en profita pour visiter un peu, et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle de bain, aux lieux d'aisance et à la chambre de Malefoy. Tout était digne d'un Malefoy et reflétait sa magnificence. _(Même les WC)_. Enfin elle arriva à la chambre d'amis, qui était située juste en face de celle du jeune homme. Le lit à deux places était à peine plus petit que celui qui trônait dans la chambre d'en face. La penderie était gigantesque, et la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à y caser tous ses habits. Ses vêtements ne prenaient qu'un tiers de l'espace. Une fois ces rangements accomplis, Hermione retourna, non sans crainte, dans la cuisine. Des flûtes à champagne trônaient sur le bar en verre. Malefoy lui tournait le dos, il était occupé à réchauffer quelque chose dans le micro-onde.

_Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il a un micro-onde chez lui ?_

-Que fête t-on ?

-Nos retrouvailles, susurra t-il d'une voix presque maléfique, qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il déboucha la bouteille de champagne et remplit le verre d'Hermione, avant de remplir le sien de moitié.

-Tu bois du champagne ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il lui lança un regard malicieux, et se tourna vers le micro-onde qui venait de sonner. Le jeune vampire en sortit une poche de sang, qu'il versa dans son champagne. Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur : Charmant cocktail.

-Rassure-moi… tu ne ressens pas les effets de l'alcool…

-Non… enfin, si, mais uniquement lorsque je mélange de l'alcool avec du sang bien frais.

Hermione blêmit. Elle allait y laisser sa peau, elle en était sûre.

Il l'invita à boire. Alors que la jeune fille tendait une main tremblante vers le verre en cristal, Malefoy avait déjà porté l'hémoglobine alcoolisée à ses lèvres. Hermione ne put détacher son regard de ces lèvres charnues qui pinçaient délicatement le bord de la coupe. Du visage détendu et gourmant du jeune homme qui se délectait du liquide qu'il ingurgitait. De la pomme d'Adam qui bougeait à une vitesse hallucinante presque animale. De la petite goute de sang qui perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres désormais devenues légèrement vermeilles. A vrai dire, le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête. Merlin, qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce.

Le vampire s'était aperçu du trouble de la jeune fille, et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Pour se donner une contenance, Hermione avala son champagne cul-sec. Ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée en fin de compte. L'alcool lui monta directement à la tête, lui donnant le tournis. Cela sembla amuser Malefoy, qui devant la faiblesse de la jeune fille, voulut en profiter. Il se leva. Et avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il se trouva face à elle. Terriblement proche…

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Granger.

-La faute à qui ?

-Laisse-moi t'aider.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer bouler, Malefoy la prit dans ses bras. Hermione qui avait la mauvaise impression de n'être qu'une simple proie, essaya de se débattre afin de se libérer. Peine perdue.

_Non, mais qu'est ce que je suis venue faire dans ce pétrin ? Ah, oui… je suis amoureuse de Malefoy… La belle affaire. _

Draco l'allongea dans le canapé. Ses yeux étaient devenus fous. Hermione crut qu'il allait littéralement la dévorer. Il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans le cou de la jeune sorcière, qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Elle sentit ses lèvres, qui elles étaient étrangement chaudes, se plaquer contre sa gorge. Cela eut un effet explosif. Toutes les hormones de la jeune fille se mirent en ébullition en même temps, et elle ne put se retenir de gémir de plaisir.

Visiblement, elle n'allait pas y laisser que sa peau, elle allait y laisser son âme également.

ooo

_Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Je me dépêche de vous écrire la suite et de vous la poster. Mais avant tout, il faut que je range ma chambre… (Moins amusant)_

_Et vous en attendant ? Vous pouvez toujours __**reviewer**__ :D_


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Reséduction

_Parce que je suis gentille, je vous poste le chapitre 3, il est certes court, mais il faut savoir ce que vous voulez. Lire ou attendre ?… Dans la vie, il faut faire des choix :) Petite scène voilàvoilà ?_

**Chapitre 3 : La re-séduction.**

Il était huit heures du matin. C'était déjà la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'Hermione jetait un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle savait que Malefoy était déjà debout. Elle l'entendait s'agiter dans la cuisine. Mais elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Son petit cocon de draps avait quelque chose de rassurant. En repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille dans le salon, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_Pauvre idiote !_

Elle se haïssait. Elle haïssait son corps de réagir aussi mal (ou aussi bien, chacun son point de vue) Elle haïssait également le vampire avec lequel elle vivait et sa façon d'apprécier la situation.

_Saleté de Malefoy !_

Elle s'enfonça encore davantage sous ses draps.

ooo

Il était maintenant 13h25 et Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé de son lit.

_Plutôt mourir que de le croiser après ce qui s'est passé hier soir… _

Soudain, elle entendit des pas devant sa porte. La jeune fille retint inutilement sa respiration.

-Granger, si tu arrêtais de te cacher dans ta chambre ? J'entends ta respiration et tes petits cris de désespoir depuis le salon.

_Super, si on peut plus avoir de vie intime maintenant… Saleté de Vampire._

Hermione grogna :

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Huuum, tu ne me disais pas ça hier soir.

-Tais-toi…

-Je te rappelle Granger, qu'à l'origine, tu es amoureuse de moi, alors arrête tes gamineries et viens déjeuner.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi modeste, qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis toujours amoureuse ?

-Premièrement, tu n'aurais pas quitté toute ta moldue de famille, PotePotter et Weasmoche pour venir aux States si tu ne l'étais pas, et deuxièmement, tes gémissements d'hier soir indiquent que tu es toujours accro à mon magnifique corps.

Hermione laissa échapper un geignement, qui fit sourire le blond. Il avait sans nul doute touché un point sensible.

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Il faudra bien que tu sortes de cette chambre un jour ou l'autre, Granger, il y a des croissants chauds sur la table… Ah oui, petite précision, ils viennent de la pâtisserie française de Savannah. Tu as intérêt d'aller les manger, je n'aime pas côtoyer des moldus pour rien.

C'était de la pure torture psychologique. Hermione raffolait des pâtisseries françaises, surtout des croissants au beurre. Têtue, elle décida de rester dans son lit. Mais bien vite l'image des croissants lui revint à l'esprit.

_Hermione, voyons arrête de faire ta tête de mule. Bientôt ils seront tout froid… _

Ecoutant sa conscience, elle rejeta ses draps en arrière et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement. Là, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Parfait ! Elle n'avait qu'à attraper les croissants et revenir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_Tu débloques ma pauvre fille, depuis quand tu fuis devant Malefoy ?_

La jeune fille reprit une bouffée d'oxygène pour reprendre courage. Elle était Hermione Granger nom de dieu… Ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était rien comparé aux buses, aux aspics, et à toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécues avec Harry et Ron. C'était juste relativement gênant.

Hermione se calla confortable sur la chaise haute en cuir du bar. Elle se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange, et dégusta avec ravissement les trois (énormes) croissants que Draco lui avait ramenés. C'est qu'il était attentionné le petit Malefoy.

-En fait, les humains réagissent exactement comme les vampires… les pulsions et la gourmandise avant tout, déclara une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta. Elle faillit même s'étouffer avec le bout de croissant qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, elle lança :

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? On ne surprend pas les gens comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, tu pourrais faire du bruit au moins quand tu te déplaces, vampire de mes …

L'injure de la jeune fille resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle était désormais face à Malefoy. Enfin, face à l'être le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle presque translucide, elle semblait fragile comme la porcelaine et terriblement douce. Les cheveux du blond étaient encore mouillés et tombaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant un petit air sauvage. Des goulettes d'eau se rependaient sur son corps… Toutes les pulsions de la jeune fille lui disaient d'aller cueillir cette eau bénite avec ses lèvres, car évidemment Malefoy ne portait en guise de vêtement qu'une simple serviette, qui dévoilait tout le reste de son splendide corps.

Devant l'air hypnotisé de la jeune fille, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-La vue semble être à ton goût Granger.

Hermione rougit violemment, mais retrouva rapidement sa contenance.

Elle haussa les épaules et planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller avant de perdre ta serviette et d'avoir l'air con.

Sur ce, la jeune fille reprit son air hautain, celui qu'elle avait souvent lors de ses premières années à Poudlard. Elle attrapa son dernier croissant, et feignant l'ignorance, se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre.

Elle était à peine descendue de son tabouret, qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_Bordel, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

Elle était désormais coincée entre une peinture abstraite qui devait coûter les yeux de la tête et un Vampire à la force surhumaine visiblement amusé par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

-Avoue que ça ne te dérangerai pas tant que ça, si elle tombait cette serviette, susurra t-il au creux de son oreille.

Une fois encore, la jeune fille fut surprise par la chaleur de son souffle.

-Ecarte-toi.

-Huum… non, ton corps est bien chaud, c'est très agréable, répondit-il en se serrant encore davantage contre Hermione.

Celle-ci posa ses deux mains sur le torse du jeune homme dans le but de le repousser. Peine perdue, autant essayé de pousser un bulldozer. La peau du vampire était quant à elle, chargée d'électricité.

-Alors Granger, finalement tu es partante pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air.

-Tu es ignoble Malefoy.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes…

-Alors là, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil profondément.

Malefoy avait toujours ce sourire de séducteur né au bout des lèvres.

Doucement et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Puis, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

_Merlin, que c'est bon !_

Alors Hermione était entièrement concentrée sur la danse qu'effectuaient leurs lèvres, Malefoy, ayant détourné son attention, glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt.

_Malefoy, arrête-ça ! Merlin que ce mec est doué ! C'est moi ou ses caresses me font encore plus d'effet qu'avant ? C'est possible ça ? C'est possible d'être encore plus excellent alors qu'on a déjà atteint l'excellence ? _

_Huuum, oui, continue comme ça !_

_Définitivement, je suis amoureuse de ses mains. _

Et soudain, Hermione la prude devint Hermione la dominatrice. Elle adressa à Malefoy un sourire plus que prometteur, et l'obligea à reculer jusqu'au canapé. Puis, d'un geste brusque elle le poussa en arrière. Malefoy se laissa tomber à la renverse avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il trouvait en effet la situation très intéressante. La jeune fille s'installa alors sur lui à califourchon. Ce magnifique torse s'offrait à elle. Mieux que les croissants au beurre. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et du bout de ses lèvres et de sa langue, Hermione entreprit son exploration. Merlin, était-ce possible qu'une peau ait un tel goût ?

Après quelques minutes et quelques grognements, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de se redresser.

-Moi aussi, je veux participer.

Il prit possession des lèvres de la jeune sorcière avec violence, et resserra encore leur étreinte. Leur baiser coupa le souffle à Hermione. Une telle passion et de telles sensations en un seul baiser ! Epoustouflant. Alors, qu'elle caressait lascivement le dos de Malefoy, celui-ci avait déjà fait glisser sa nuisette sur ses hanches, dévoilant alors ses seins tendus par le désir. Elle sentit ses mains se refermer sur eux, et ne put s'empêcher de couiner de plaisir. Le jeune homme interrompit leur baiser. Hermione eut alors l'occasion de voir que celui-ci était très excité. Ses canines avaient atteint une longueur assez impressionnante. En réalité, s'en était presque effrayant. Ses yeux avaient faim de son corps. Il approcha ses lèvres de sa poitrine, et la jeune fille sentit la pointe de ses dents lui érafler la peau quand il referma sa bouche sur son sein. Le plaisir lui monta instantanément à la tête. Excitée et encouragée par la situation, la main d'Hermione se posa d'elle-même sur l'impressionnant renflement qui se dessinait sous la serviette. Le grognement de contentement émanant de Malefoy fut tout aussi saisissant.

Merlin, que la matinée s'annonçait bonne…

Ou pas…

Alors qu'Hermione était en train de jouer avec le sexe excité du Vampire, elle interrompit soudainement tout mouvement, se pencha vers son oreille, et susurra d'une voix digne de Malefoy :

-On ne manipule pas une Granger avec des croissants.

Sur cette phrase, elle se leva, laissant le jeune vampire éberlué et nu sur son canapé, attrapa le croissant qui lui avait échappé, et retourna dans sa chambre en lançant :

-Merci pour les pâtisseries Malefoy !

ooo

_Voili, voilou et oui, c'est déjà fini… Quoii ? Il est déjà 13 :52 ! J'ai écrit pendant 50 minutes sans m'en rendre compte ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses très importantes à faire (ranger ma chambre, appeler la fac, harceler la fac, écrire un mail à la fac, insulter la fac, organiser un attentat contre l'administration de la fac et puis très intéressant : vider les poubelles, souhaitez moi bonne chance) Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :D_


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Reséduction 2

_Et le voilà, tout beau tout frais le chapitre 4… Continuons sur la lancée : petite scène voilàvoilà :)_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 : La re-séduction 2 **

Il fallut deux bons jours à Malefoy pour se remettre de cet affront. Non pas qu'il fut profondément blessé, disons juste que l'attitude d'Hermione l'avait beaucoup amusé. Mais pour le principe, et pour ne pas perdre définitivement sa belle image de salopard, il lui fallait se venger. Gentiment, cela va sans dire, il était tout de même amoureux d'Hermione. Mais celle-ci ne réagissait pas exactement comme il l'aurait souhaité, et elle s'avérait avoir beaucoup de répartie. Hum, une fille qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui prend de haut les pulsions d'un vampire… quoi de plus excitant ?

Mais, comme toutes les insultes n'avaient aucun effet sur la jeune fille, Draco se tourna vers les bonnes vieilles méthodes : Mettre mal à l'aise Hermione. Quoi de plus simple pour un homme comme lui ? Malheureusement, la sorcière avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'entrer dans son jeu, pour en ressortir aussi vite, le laissant dans la frustration : _voire le chapitre précédent. _

Le vampire devait donc passer à la vitesse supérieure. Surtout qu'il commençait à être sérieusement en manque de sexe et de sang frais. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était piégé Hermione pour qu'elle n'ait aucune issue de secours. Il fallait qu'elle n'ait le choix qu'entre ses hormones, ses pulsions et le corps de Malefoy. Il fallait qu'il la rende définitivement folle de lui.

ooo

Cela faisait presque une semaine, qu'Hermione était arrivée à Savannah et elle commençait à s'y habituer. Sa relation avec Malefoy s'améliorait nettement, tout était moins froid qu'à son arrivée, et elle arrivait à se détendre en sa présence : en effet, déjà une semaine, et elle était toujours vivante ! Malefoy n'avait jamais cherché à la mordre… Pour ce qui est du sexe, c'est une autre histoire… Mais nous parlons de Malefoy n'est-ce-pas, donc il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans son obsession sexuel… Monsieur était juste en manque. Et à vrai dire, cela amusait beaucoup Hermione. Oh ! Elle le ferait bien patienter encore un peu. Juste pour le plaisir de le faire chier… Bon, avouons-le, il s'agissait tout de même de sa première fois, ce qui en soit, n'avait rien de rassurant et avec un vampire en plus, ce qui était même carrément flippant.

Presque aussi stressant que les inscriptions et toutes formes de contact avec l'administration de la Faculté de Magie …

Hermione était en effet, en pleine procédure d'inscription. La rentrée était pour bientôt : une nouvelle source de joie pour la jeune fille (non, il n'y a pas d'ironie dans cette phrase). La jeune sorcière n'avait qu'une hâte : recommencer à étudier et enrichir sa culture.

Notre héroïne était sur le chemin de son appartement. Elle revenait du secrétariat de la faculté, et flânait dans les rues du quartier sorcier. Elle avait d'ailleurs déniché quelques boutiques qui lui avaient déjà donné des idées de cadeaux pour Noël : Harry, Ron, Lavande, Parvati, Ginny, et ses parents allaient être ravis. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de boutiques spécialisées pour les vampires. Elles devaient être bien cachées. Finalement, alors que la lumière du soleil commençait à décliner, Hermione décida qu'il était tant de rentrer à la maison.

A l'odeur délicieuse qui flottait dans l'air quand elle entra dans l'appartement, Hermione comprit que Draco lui avait fait à manger. Il avait en effet mis la table sur le balcon. Des lampions colorés avaient été allumé, et il y avait une vue magnifique sur la mer au loin et le coucher de soleil, qui s'y reflétait. Hermione eut un soupir de bien-être, il ne manquait plus qu'un petit massage, et le bonheur serait à son comble.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, murmura Draco à son oreille, en lui massant les omoplates.

-Depuis quand tu lis dans les pensées ?

-Tu penses à voix haute très chère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à manger ?

-Pour commencer, du foie gras de canard saisi au vinaigre de grenade, puis un navarin de homard à la crème et enfin une tarte sublime au chocolat.

-Depuis quand tu es un chef-cuisinier ?

-Je suis Draco Malefoy, voyons, je sais tout faire.

-Tu fais le service aussi ? Monsieur Draco Malefoy le Soumis, lança Hermione avant de ricaner.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, chuchota le jeune homme à l'oreille d'Hermione avant de l'inviter à s'assoir.

Hermione s'installa en le fixant du regard.

_Qu'est ce qu'il mijote encore ?_

Il s'assit en face d'elle avec nonchalance, et fit venir la nourriture d'un coup de baguette.

Alors qu'Hermione attaquait son entrée, elle s'aperçut que le repas de Malefoy était un verre de sang, qu'il dégustait lentement tout en la regardant manger…

_Légèrement flippant comme situation._

-Et si tu mangeais quelque chose ? Je sais que tu peux manger de la nourriture. Ça rendrait le repas moins étrange.

-Je t'accompagnerai pour le dessert.

Et en effet, au moment du dessert, le jeune homme déposa une énorme coupe de glace devant lui. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle prit un morceau de sa tarte, qui était certes forte exquise, mais la mine que fit Draco lorsqu'il avala sa première cuillère de glace, laissa envisager que son dessert avait le goût du paradis. Quel parfum cela pouvait-il bien être ? Hermione misait plutôt sur framboise, fraise et groseilles. Qui aurait pu résister à une telle tentation ? Ni une, ni deux, elle planta sa cuillère dans une des boules de glace, et la mis aussitôt dans sa bouche. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle referma sa bouche sur la cuillère qu'elle vit le sourire moqueur de Malefoy.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette glace ? Ce n'est pas de la framboise… ni de la groseille. A vrai dire ça ne ressemble à aucun fruit que je ne connaisse… Oh ! Nom de Merlin… C'est du sang !_

Malefoy éclata franchement de rire, lorsque qu'Hermione se pencha par-dessus le balcon pour cracher le sang glacé qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-On ne t'a jamais dit, que ça ne se faisait pas de piquer dans l'assiette des autres ? ça t'apprendra à être curieuse…

-Je crois que je ne finirais pas ton gâteau… ton… truc m'a carrément dégoutée.

-Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… elle est vraiment délicieuse cette glace.

-Dégueulasse oui !

Sur ce, et sans redemander son reste, Hermione quitta la table en gratifiant Malefoy d'un sourire de remerciement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain : Il lui fallait une douche bien fraiche. Elle avait quand même avalé du sang, qui était connaissant Malefoy, probablement du sang humain…

_Aaah bordel, c'est vraiment dégoutant ! _

Elle s'empressa de se rincer la bouche et de se brosser les dents pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour commencer. Puis, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche.

Alors, qu'elle était en train de se laver, quelqu'un (enfin, on se doute bien de qui il s'agit, il n'y a pas cinquante mille personnes dans cet appart') ouvrit la porte de la douche.

Le bruit surprit Hermione, qui laissa échapper un petit cri en sursautant.

Là, elle se retrouva face à un Draco Malefoy nu comme un ver et visiblement content de son effet. Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil vers la porte de la salle de bain, qui était grande ouverte. Mais le vampire bloquait l'issue de secours permettant de s'enfuir de la douche.

-Et maintenant, qui est soumis ? demanda Malefoy.

Il saisit Hermione par les hanches et l'attira contre lui. C'était la première fois, qu'ils se voyaient nu tous les deux. S'il ne l'avait pas prise ainsi au dépourvu, Hermione aurait probablement été très gênée. Mais là, il y avait plus important que sa pudeur. Il y avait un vampire terriblement sexy et visiblement très excité par ce qui était et ce qui allait se passer en train de se frotter avec empressement contre elle. De quoi vous faire oublier votre prénom. La jeune fille baissa ses yeux vers le membre dur et vibrant qui lui « caressait » l'intérieur de la cuisse depuis maintenant quelques minutes…avant de les relever aussi sec. Elle enfouit alors son visage embarrassé dans la nuque d'un Malefoy hilare.

-Impressionnée par ce que tu viens de voir ?

-Oh ! C'est bon !

Le jeune homme attrapa alors le visage d'Hermione et l'embrassa avec fougue.

La langue de la jeune fille effleura à plusieurs reprises les crocs de Draco. A vrai dire, cette façon de flirter avec le danger était très excitante.

-Et si nous achevions ta toilette, Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna et plaqua son dos contre le torse imberbe du Serpentard. Celui-ci entreprit alors de lui laver les seins, le ventre, les fesses, tout en couvrant sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers brulants. Puis, ses doigts experts allèrent explorer son intimité, trouvant sans difficulté son point sensible.

_Oh Oui ! Encore !_

Hermione se mit à se tortiller de plaisir. Elle était déjà tout proche de l'extase, et pourtant elle savait que Malefoy ne lui avait pas montré le tiers de ses capacités.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Draco la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et la plaqua contre la paroi en verre de la douche. Puis jouant de ses mains et de sa langue, il gouta et caressa chaque parcelle de son corps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione n'était plus capable d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Les seuls mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient : Encore, encore, et … encore ! Autrement dit, les mêmes mots qu'utilisait Ron au moment des repas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-J'embrasse tes lèvres, Granger.

-Oh non !

-Oh si.

-Oh n…Oh ! Oh ! Oooh ! Oooooh ! Ooooo… Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Finalement, je n'ai plus envie… Une bouteille de whisky et un peu de sang m'attendent dans le salon… Bonne douche très chère.

Sur ce, laissant la jeune fille éberluée, Malefoy (toujours aussi nu) claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

_Le salaud !_

Hermione se laissa tomber parterre.

_Le salaud, le salaud, le salaud, le salaud … Salopard de vampire Serpentard !_

Elle attrapa le pommeau de douche et baissa la température au maximum. Une bonne douche glacée, de quoi vous remettre les idées en place.

ooo

Ce whisky avait un goût tout à fait divin. Il était sans nul doute bien moins appétissant que la peau d'Hermione, mais il valait tout de même le coup. Tout comme l'air mal à l'aise d'Hermione lorsqu'il est arrivé dans la douche, comme ses petits cris de plaisirs sous l'action de ses doigts, comme son corps brûlant et surtout comme sa mine déconfite lorsqu'il l'avait laissée en plan alors qu'elle allait atteindre l'orgasme. C'était sans nul doute la plus belle vengeance de toute sa vie.

Il sourit encore davantage lorsqu'il entendit la jeune fille hurler sous la douche. Apparemment l'eau était un chouilla trop froide.

ooo

_Pauvr' Hermione…_

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Votre rentrée s'est bien passé ? (aucun rapport) Moi j'ai encore deux semaines de vacances (ou bien toute l'année, ça dépend si j'arrive enfin à m'inscrire à la fac ou pas) Je reviens donc très bientôt, puisque j'ai du temps libre pour écrire :)_

_Le mot de la fin sera, comme toujours, __**reviews**__ :p_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Inconvénients

_Trêve de plaisanterie… revenons aux choses sérieuses : Place au chapitre 5 :)_

**Chapitre 5 : Inconvénients**

La vie était belle jusqu'à maintenant dans l'appartement de luxe de Draco et Hermione. La condition vampirique du propriétaire ne se remarquait presque pas, et leur étrange vie de couple se mettait doucement en place. Entre vengeances frustrantes et câlins passionnés. Mais vivre avec un vampire a forcément des inconvénients. Et Hermione n'avait pas encore vraiment eu le temps de s'en apercevoir.

L'année scolaire venait de débuter. Malefoy n'avait eu aucune difficulté à s'intégrer. Enfin, nous devrions plutôt dire, à former autour de lui un cercle de fidèles asservis. Hermione, elle était partagée entre le stress de l'inconnu et le bien-être des études. Elle n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de temps avant de trouver le chemin de la Bibliothèque Universitaire. Il s'agissait en somme de sa deuxième maison.

Pendant que Malefoy organisait, on ne sait quel bizutage douteux, Hermione restait plongée pendant des heures dans de nouveaux manuels de magie.

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où tout baigna dans le sang.

Ce matin-là, Draco avait explosé le réveil de rage contre le mur quand celui-ci s'était déclenché, indiquant qu'il était l'heure de se préparer pour aller en cours. Hermione, qui à présent partageait son lit, n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Alors que Malefoy venait d'enfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller en râlant, la jeune fille s'était habillée et était partie préparer le déjeuner.

L'ancien Serpentard avait émergé quelques minutes plus tard (une bonne demi-heure en réalité) et avait mis à chauffer son « petit-déjeuner » dans le micro-onde.

-Rien de mieux qu'un petit O+ pour se mettre de bonne humeur le matin.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ça quand je mange… ça me donne la nausée.

-Petite nature.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il ne se passait pour le moment, rien d'extraordinaire. Ce fut après la fac que survint le drame.

Malefoy était d'excellente humeur, même s'il avait légèrement faim (ou soif, comme vous voulez). Tout le monde était « d'accord » avec lui quant au choix du bizutage. Cela promettait d'être mémorable. Les cours de potion s'étaient très bien déroulés, et ses yeux commençaient à bien s'habituer à la lumière du soleil. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, les oiseaux gazouillaient : Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Hermione était de très bonne humeur, même si son estomac commençait à sérieusement gargouiller. Elle avait en effet sécher l'heure du repas pour aller s'enfermer à l'ombre des étagères poussiéreuses de la BU. Elle s'était enivrée pendant près de deux heures de l'odeur des vieux manuscrits. Son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lui avait donné un pass pour qu'elle puisse accéder à la réserve : Cela promettait d'être mémorable. Le soleil lui brûlait la peau et tout respirait la chaleur. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, les oiseaux gazouillaient : Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté la fac en même temps, mais à force de flâner chacun de leur côté, ils arrivèrent en même temps devant la porte de leur immeuble.

Au moment même où il la vit, une pulsion terrible lui tirailla la mâchoire. Il eut envie de la mordre. De sentir sa peau brûlante sous ses lèvres et sa chair se déchirer sous ses crocs, de sentir son sang chaud affluer dans sa bouche et couler dans sa gorge. De goûter et de boire ce liquide merveilleux et de percevoir la vie s'infiltrer en lui. Bien sur, il se retint et refoula cette pulsion. Tel un gentleman, il l'invita à entrer la première.

C'est tellement mieux d'attaquer par derrière…

Les ballerines d'Hermione résonnèrent dans l'entrée. Elle était chez elle, dans son chez-soi à Draco et à elle… c'était tellement étrange, tellement plaisant aussi. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix. Elle était heureuse ici.

-On mange ?

-Avec plaisir, je meurs de faim !

Alors qu'Hermione faisait griller du bacon et cuir des œufs. (Sympathique le goûter), Malefoy alla à sa réserve personnelle de sang, et en sortit une belle poche de A. Il vit Hermione le jauger du regard alors qu'il mettait son sang à réchauffer au micro-onde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux savoir comment tu fais pour avoir ce sang ?

-J'agresse de pauvres innocents dans la rue et je les pompe de leur sang…

Devant l'air choqué d'Hermione, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

-J'ai rencontré un très gentil infirmier, qui me fournit du sang chaque semaine. Du sang issu de don sanguin.

-Tu voles du sang, alors que d'autres en ont probablement plus besoin que toi ?

-Ah oui ? Ils en ont besoin pour rester en vie… Tu crois que je fais quoi ? Que je bois du sang juste pour le plaisir ? C'est la seule nourriture qui me permet de survivre.

Soudain, Hermione se sentit légèrement bête.

-Et cet infirmier te donne ce sang comme ça ?

-Je lui donne de l'argent en échange.

-Et il ne se pose pas de questions ?

-Bien sur que non… généralement les gens qui sont hypnotisés ne posent pas de question.

-Tu hypnotises les gens ?

-Je croyais que tu avais profité des vacances pour te renseigner sur les vampires.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Tu préfères que j'agresse des humains dans la rue ? Comme ça tout le monde saura qu'il y a un vampire dans le secteur…

-Et si tu buvais du sang d'animal ?

Malefoy éclata de rire.

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne m'appelle pas Edward Cullen… Un vampire ne peut pas survivre en ne buvant que du sang animal… en plus ça n'a pas du tout bon goût… C'est même carrément dégueulasse.

-Et si …

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant. Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le micro-onde. La vitre était nouvellement peinte en rouge, et de l'hémoglobine coulait sous la porte, salissant le meuble en bois, et le carrelage.

-Merde, lâcha Malefoy avant de se précipiter sur l'objet du crime.

La poche avait explosée. Désespéré, le vampire regarda son déjeuner se répandre sur le sol. Si Hermione n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et aurait lécher parterre(1). Mais il ne voulait pas la traumatiser. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, Hermione avait tout fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

-Bon, tu n'as plus qu'à aller en chercher une autre.

-Je n'en ai plus.

-Pardon ?

-C'était la dernière.

-Et quand es-tu sensé rencontrer ton infirmier ?

-Pas avant deux semaines.

-DEUX SEMAINES ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Il n'y aura pas de don de sang avant.

-Et comment avais-tu prévu de te nourrir ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Enfin pas de réponse orale. Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui lança un sourire qui voulait tout dire. La jeune fille détesta ce qu'elle lut dans ces yeux. A ce moment là, elle eut l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de steak.

-Alors là ! Jamais de la vie ! Tu ne t'approches pas de moi.

-Hermione, je ne vais pas te drainer de ton sang. Je vais juste me nourrir un minimum tous les deux jours.

-Je ne suis pas un garde-manger ! Et je garde un assez mauvais souvenir de ma dernière morsure, ajouta t'elle en portant sa main à son cou.

Effectivement, Blaise Zabini l'avait mordu à cet endroit-là un soir cauchemardesque (2)

-Tu vas me laisser dans la merde ?

-Trouve une autre solution.

-Oui, mais j'ai envie de boire ton sang à toi.

-Tu commences à me faire carrément peur-là. Combien de temps peux-tu tenir sans te nourrir ?

-Plusieurs jours… mais ce n'est pas une solution. Je vais devenir de plus en plus agressif, et je risque de devenir vraiment dangereux.

_Génial ! Alors là génial ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une pire situation. S'il ne se nourrit pas dans les prochains jours, il peut venir m'attaquer dans la nuit sous le coup d'une pulsion. J'adore ce genre de situation… Je pourrais me laisser mordre… Mordre ? Non mais ça ne va pas… Personne ne me mordra au sang. Ça fait beaucoup trop mal, je vais avoir des cicatrices sur le corps que je ne pourrais cacher à personne, je peux devenir anémique et avoir des problèmes de santé… cela se remarquera et Draco sera découvert. _

-Il faut que je réfléchisse… Je vais… je vais m'isoler Draco… Je vais dans la chambre…

_Non, mais tu es suicidaire en plus ? Pourquoi tu lui dis où tu vas ? … Haa ! Il faut que j'arrête ça, je deviens parano, Draco ne me ferait jamais de mal… si ?_

**ooo**

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand un immonde gargouillement tira Hermione de ses pensées. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre « d'aider » Draco, mais pour le moment le contre avait beaucoup plus de poids. Avec toute cette histoire, elle avait oublié de gouter.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte. Draco entra dans la pièce les bras chargés d'un grand plateau rempli de bonnes choses à dévorer.

_Si j'avais su lors de mes premières années à Poudlard que ce Serpentard était si serviable… Je ne lui aurais jamais mis mon poing dans la figure._

-Tu lis dans mes pensées.

-On entend ton ventre gargouiller depuis l'autre côté de l'appartement.

Malefoy posa le plateau sur le lit devant Hermione et s'allongea de manière décontractée derrière elle.

Il regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés s'empiffrer allégrement des petites douceurs et gourmandises qu'il avait fait préparer à son attention.

Vous vous imaginiez quoi ? Un Malefoy ne s'abaisse pas à faire la cuisine.

Il observa sa mâchoire s'agiter avec impatience, les mouvements de sa gorge qui engloutissait tout ce qui passait. Et cela lui rappela qu'il avait faim lui aussi. Il y avait ses mains qui jouaient avec les couverts, ses veines digitales qui roulaient sous l'action de ses doigts à chaque fois qu'elle coupait ses aliments. Et cette artère très juteuse qui se dessinait dans son cou. Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas si c'était celle-ci qui l'attirait le plus ou celle qu'il pouvait discerner au niveau du pli de son aine (3)

Silencieusement, il se redressa et se rapprocha d'elle. De ses doigts, il repoussa les cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue de son cou. Hermione frémit sous ses doigts. Elle arrêta de manger quelques secondes pour le regarder.

- Ça te plait ?

-C'est délicieux.

-Je sais comment tu pourrais me remercier…

-Comm… Hors de question.

-D'accord, alors toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit de te nourrir !

Sur ce, il lui arracha le plateau des mains et disparut, laissant l'ancienne Gryffondor bouche bée. Reprenant soudain ses esprits, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et criant :

-Malefoy ! À quoi tu joues ?

Lorsqu'elle le vit, il se tenait devant le frigo, victorieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Le jeune homme fit un pas sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi son œuvre. Hermione se mit à hurler d'horreur (ou d'hystérie … au choix). Le réfrigérateur était désormais cadenassé. La jeune fille lança un « alohomora » bien placé, sans résultat.

-Si tu veux manger, laisse moi me nourrir !

-C'est du chantage !

-Non… c'est donnant-donnant !

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu es vraiment un petit con égocentrique et égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne et à ses petits plaisirs… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de t'avoir mis mon poing dans la figure en troisième année. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'en remettre un !

-L'amour peut-être…

-Raaaaah !

C'est sous ce cri de désespoir qu'Hermione claqua la porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, et qu'elle mange. Une fois le ventre enfin plein, elle pourra réfléchir…

**ooo**

_Comment se débarrasser d'un vampire affamé ? Je pense que dans une telle situation, les livres ne me seront d'aucun secours… j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui connait les vampires…_

Machinalement, elle porta sa main à sa gorge. Elle devait joindre Blaise Zabini…

**ooo**

_Terminons ce nouveau chapitre par un petit…__**SONDAGE**__ : A votre avis, en vue des chapitres précédents, déjà bien alléchants (sexuellement parlant) est-ce que je dois changer mon rating ? (Et donc passer de __**T**__ à __**M**__ ?) Pour répondre à la question envoyez T ou M au 91414 et dites __**REVIEWS**__…_

_**De plus, **j'exige que les personnes qui ont mit la fic en ALERTE laisse au moins une **review**... Par pur politesse ! Oui, je sais, je suis aussi chiante qu'Hermione_

_Et sinon, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Vous me ferez un commentaire de 30 mots en m'expliquant pourquoi vous avez aimé, et/ou pourquoi vous n'avez pas aimé… Z'avez une heure :D_

(1) Imaginons notre beau Malefoy à quatre pates en train de lécher le sol… Comment détruire un mythe en quelques secondes :D

(2) Voire les Amours d'Hermione

(3) Petit clin d'œil True Bloodien )


	6. Chapitre 6 : Quand la situation empire

_Oyez, Oyez, aimables lecteurs, je suis d'humeur joviale. Je viens d'achever la lecture d'une fanfiction magnifique et divinement bien écrite nommée __**Silver Serpentis**__. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous la conseille vivement. En plus, elle est terminée… Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer, même si elle est achevée, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. (En même temps qui cracherait sur 21 reviews supplémentaires ?) _

_En parlant __**reviews**__, je ne suis pas très contente de vous… __**bande de petits voyous**__… Moi, je dis, il devrait être __**interdit**__ de pouvoir mettre une fiction en __**alerte**__ sans avoir mis de __**commentaire**__ au préalable… Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà pas mal de reviews, je suis très contente de celles que je reçois __**régulièrement**__, et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir qu'elles sont __**spontanées**__. Mais ça a quelque chose de __**déprimant**__ de voir que des personnes m'ajoutent dans leur favoris ou dans les alertes, sans jamais s'exprimer… moi en tout cas, __**j'aime pas**__. _

_Bon sur ce, trêve de blabla et place à ce chapitre qui est sans nul doute__**, le plus long**__ de la fiction pour le moment…_

_**ENJOY**_

**Chapitre 6 : Quand la situation empire**

-Démerde-toi …

C'est ce qu'il avait osé lui dire.

Hermione s'était installée dans un bar et avait dévoré un bon croque-monsieur pas du tout américain. Et puis, elle avait appelé Blaise Zabini. Celui-ci hilare, s'était téléporté afin de mieux se foutre de sa gueule.

-Raconte-moi tes petits soucis Granger.

-Il y a eu un accident… Draco n'a plus rien pour se nourrir et il a faim.

-Oui… et alors ?

-Je fais quoi ?

-Tu lui offres sur un plateau ou sur un lit au choix, ton délicieux sang de pucelle.

-Hors de question…

Zabini leva les yeux au ciel, puis se détachant de la conversation, les posa sans aucune pudeur sur le postérieur plutôt avantageux de la serveuse.

-J'en ferai bien mon quatre heure, dit il, pensif.

-Et si tu t'intéressais un peu à ce que je te raconte ?

-Mais, je suis toute ouïe, Granger… Vas-y fais-moi part de tes petits malheurs d'humaine capricieuse.

-Je ne suis pas capricieuse… Je ne veux pas lui donner mon sang…

-Comme tu ne veux pas lui donner ta virginité apparemment !

-Mais, ce n'est pas tes oignons !

-Maintenant que tu m'as appelé, si !

-Je n'aurais jamais dû.

-Je peux repartir dans ce cas…

-Non ! non ! Reste…

-Pourquoi devrais-je rester ?

Hermione grimaça.

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Granger, soit un peu réaliste, tu vis avec un homme, que tu aimes. Un homme qui a des hormones… Tu ne pourras pas rester vierge éternellement…

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention… Et tu peux me dire pourquoi j'ai ce genre de conversation avec toi ? Mon problème ce n'est pas le sexe, c'est le sang !

-Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait boire que ton sang ?

-Oui !

-Tu devrais en être heureuse et soulager… Ce mec t'aime réellement.

L'air interrogatif d'Hermione le poussa à continuer.

-C'est une preuve de fidélité Granger, s'il n'en avait rien à faire de votre relation, il aurait déjà réglé son petit problème avec la première pétasse venue…

-Il pourrait très bien mordre n'importe qui…

-Granger… Le sang et sexe sont étroitement liés chez les vampires. Lorsqu'on mord quelqu'un, qu'on sent sa peau se déchirer et le sang couler à flot…ça a un effet aphrodisiaque… Le sang afflue partout… et notamment dans notre bas-ventre. Et inversement, lorsqu'on fait l'amour, l'excitation fait pointer nos crocs, ce qui nous donne instantanément envie de mordre… mordre pour atteindre l'orgasme… Autrement dit, à moins qu'il soit vraiment, vraiment affamé, il ne mordra pas n'importe qui… surtout avec son charme.

-Mais, je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'il me morde… ça me dégoute…

-Dis plutôt que ça te fait carrément flipper.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Bien sur que ça lui faisait peur.

-Fais un effort Granger… sinon tu risques de le perdre…

-Pourquoi se serait à moi de faire des efforts ?

-Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Démerde-toi… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après… je t'aurai prévenu.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, le vampire transplana, la laissant désespéramment seule.

Elle allait trouver une solution… il le fallait…

**ooo**

Deux jours… Deux jours, qu'elle l'évitait le plus possible. Elle ne dormait même pas à l'appartement. Prétextant de participer à des soirées étudiantes auxquelles elle n'allait pas, elle s'était payé deux nuits à l'hôtel. Elle devait trouver une solution avant de rentrer à la maison. D'ailleurs, elle se devait de rentrer à la maison… Depuis quand elle fuyait devant…la mort ?

_Aaaaah Hermione arrête ! Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi depuis un an ! Tu pètes des câbles toute seule pour rien ! Enfin pour rien… façon de parler…Tu es une fille amoureuse pitoyable…Rentre à la maison…Tu sais très bien que Draco n'est plus le monstre que tu croyais… Oui, bon, c'est un vampire quand même, mais … nous allons trouver une solution ensemble. Il faut que tu sois là pour le soutenir dans de pareils moments._

Deux jours, qu'elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur de cet appartement, qui lui sauta au nez quand elle poussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra sur le palier… l'odeur de son chez-soi. Une odeur bien rassurante.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien fatigué pour quelqu'un qui a passé deux nuits blanches, dit Malefoy d'une voix acerbe.

L'amertume se lisait sur son visage déçu. Un visage marqué qui choqua Hermione. L'ancien Serpentard était plus pâle que jamais. Lui revint aussitôt en mémoire, ce soir, où il avait failli mourir dans la Salle-sur-Demande. D'ignobles cernes violets lui déformaient les joues, et ses yeux étaient légèrement injectés de sang. Ses lèvres d'habitude colorés étaient blanches et desséchées.

-Par Merlin, tu fais peur à voir. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Comme si tu t'en souciais ?

Hermione eut comme premier réflexe de baisser les yeux, soulignant ainsi son sentiment de culpabilité.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que je suis terrifiée par tout cela.

-Tu détestes ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce qui se passe.

-Exactement.

-Tu es revenue…mais tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser boire.

-Non…

-On fait comment alors…

-Demain, on ira dehors… tu pourras hypnotiser qui tu voudras.

Draco hallucinait. Hermione était en train de l'autoriser à la tromper.

-Et si je ne veux pas.

-Parce que tu es en mesure de discuter peut-être ?

-…

-Draco, fais un effort… Je ne peux pas… Pour le moment, je ne peux pas… On ira voir quelqu'un qui voudra bien se laisser mordre… Je resterai avec toi si tu veux.

-Mauvaise idée.

-Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

-J'ai faim…

-Je suis revenue

-J'ai quand même faim.

Légèrement excédée par son comportement de gamin capricieux, Hermione préféra couper cette conversation sans queue ni tête, et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour travailler, et ainsi lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille se lassa de ses devoirs. Elle décida de rejoindre Malefoy dans le salon pour l'aider à se détendre et parler un peu.

Ou pas …

Draco entendit la porte de la chambre grincer, signe qu'Hermione en sortait. Le grincement était presque inaudible… enfin, inaudible pour un humain, pas pour un vampire. Il distingua ses pieds nus sur le parquet flambant neuf. Son parfum flottait dans l'air, et se rapprochait petits pas, par petits pas. Il aimait bien son odeur. Elle le mettait à l'aise et le détendait. Puis survint une nouvelle odeur… Une odeur, qu'il n'avait sentie qu'à la fac ou dans la rue. Jamais dans l'appartement. Une odeur qui agita ses papilles gustatives… Du sang. La faim le tourmentait depuis plusieurs jours. Instantanément, tous ses sens se réveillèrent. Ses canines s'agrandirent prêtes à se planter dans la peau.

Alors, que la sorcière se rapprochait du canapé dans lequel Draco était allongé, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci reniflait étrangement. A vrai dire, elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'il flairait quelque chose : Qu'il **la** flairait.

Il se retourna et la regarda. Alors, elle vit que ses deux crocs étaient sortis. Instinctivement, elle fit un pas en arrière, ce qui était tout à fait inutile.

Il la dévisagea, observa son cou, ses bras, chaque partie de son corps qu'il pouvait voir, et il s'arrêta au niveau des hanches, braquant ses yeux fatigués sur sa jupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Hermione en regardant son vêtement.

Elle vérifia qu'elle était bien mise, mais il n'y avait rien à redire. Alors elle adressa un nouveau regard interrogateur au vampire.

-Tu as tes règles, conclut t-il en lui lançant un regard mi-désespéré, mi-aguicheur.

La jeune fille rougit violemment. De mieux en mieux… Elle fit demi tour dans le but de rejoindre la salle de bain et de se changer, mais avant cela elle jeta un regard à la sangsue qui lui servait de petit ami. Celui-ci lorgnait sur ses fesses en se léchant les babines. Hermione eut envie de vomir. Et avant de disparaitre de sa vue, elle ajouta :

-N'y pense même pas.

**ooo**

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me renifler s'il-te-plait ?

Hermione repoussa Malefoy pour la cinquième fois de la nuit. Quelle idée aussi de dormir avec lui, alors qu'elle avait ses règles et qu'il était légèrement affamé… Elle était sans nul doute masochiste. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Hermione, j'ai vraiment trop faim.

D'un mouvement lent du bras, elle alluma la lumière pour regarder l'heure.

Deux heures du matin… Ô joie !

-Tu sais où on pourrait aller pour régler ce petit problème ?

-Bien sur.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas …

Hermione obligea son cerveau à sortir totalement du sommeil, et repoussa ses draps. Son corps fut alors assailli par l'air froid de la climatisation. Elle se devait de trouver la force de se lever, de s'habiller et de suivre Malefoy… peu importe où il l'emmenait.

Draco et Hermione venaient de quitter la rue principale, qui pour cette heure déjà avancée de la nuit était encore bien agitée. La ruelle dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer n'était éclairée que par la lueur de la lune. Elle était calme, beaucoup trop calme même. Malgré la température encore élevée, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette rue qui lui vrillait l'estomac. Une boule d'anxiété vint se nicher dans sa gorge. Une force inconnue lui disait de faire demi-tour, qu'elle allait se jeter dans la gueule de loup, qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans son grand lit chaud et rassurant.

On se serait cru dans un mauvais thriller, dans une de ces scènes se déroulant de nuit, où une pauvre jeune fille seulement vêtue d'une petite jupe et de talons trop hauts, rentre chez elle en passant par des rues minuscules et mal éclairées, l'humidité donne une ambiance légèrement glauque à la scène, et alors que la jeune fille vient de se retourner pour la troisième fois, elle entend tout près d'elle, un couvercle de poubelle s'écraser sur le macadam suivi d'un miaulement apeuré qui la font sursauter…

Les seuls points positifs dans la scène que vivait Hermione étaient qu'elle ne portait ni jupe, ni talons, et qu'elle était accompagnée d'un être incroyablement fort et dangereux, capable de la protéger. Au détour d'une ruelle encore plus lugubre que les précédentes, Malefoy vit l'endroit où il allait enfin pouvoir se nourrir.

Il s'agissait d'un bar minuscule et miteux, dont le nom était à peine lisible. Mais le peu qu'Hermione arriva à déchiffrer ne lui donna pas du tout envie d'entrer. Galamment Draco lui fit signe d'entrer. Soudainement, la jeune fille eut très envie de faire pipi.

_C'est le contrecoup de l'appréhension sans aucun doute._

-Ne fais pas attention à la décoration, lui murmura Draco.

-C'est assez difficile.

Tout lui semblait extrêmement crasseux. La couleur des tabourets et des fauteuils était tellement douteuse, qu'Hermione se promit de ne pas s'y assoir. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'envie de se chopper une maladie aussi sympathique fut-elle.

-Evite également de regarder les gens dans les yeux, il y a beaucoup de vampires et de créatures magiques pas du tout catholiques ici.

-Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, ajouta t'elle en détachant son regard d'un gars étrange et légèrement toqué, qui au vue du regard qu'il lui lançait, aurait bien aimé la croquer.

L'ambiance avait quelque chose d'étrange et de mystérieux, de morbide aussi. La pièce était noyée dans une lumière rouge sang légèrement tamisée, la musique était quasiment inexistante, mais ce que l'oreille d'Hermione percevait, ressemblait de près comme de loin à des ongles grattant un tableau en ardoise. Les gens ne conversaient pas joyeusement, ils avaient plutôt l'air de comploter, jetant des regards assassins aux pauvres individus, comme elle, qui regardaient dans leur direction.

-Je vais devoir te laisser ici quelques minutes.

-Pardon ? Réagit Hermione d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

-Nous n'avons pas le droit d'emmener d'étranger là où je vais aller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour l'anonymat des mordus… enfin… c'est compliqué. Je reviens très vite, je te promets.

Avant de disparaître derrière le bar, Draco déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione eut une réaction immédiate. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, et renforça le baiser, comme si c'était le dernier qu'elle lui donnait.

Pessimiste, Hermione ?

Puis, alors qu'elle perdait Malefoy de vue, elle se rapprocha du bar. Le barman la regarda avec un air suspicieux. Elle l'observa quelques minutes. Il essuyait avec frénésie des verres encrassés à l'aide d'une serviette tout aussi propre. Dégoutant.

Les gens étaient vraiment bizarres dans ce bar. Pire qu'à la Tête de Sanglier, de Pré-au-Lard.

Un homme encapuchonné passa derrière elle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi. Son accoutrement lui rappelait celui des Mangemorts. Et s'il en était vraiment un ? Et s'ils étaient découverts ?

L'individu retira sa capuche, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du barman. Visage inconnu au bataillon. La jeune fille se sentit instantanément rassurée.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Marmonna une voix derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole.

-Euh non merci.

-Je vous l'offre.

-Oui, c'est très aimable à vous mais je n'ai vraiment pas soif.

-Que faites-vous dans ce bar alors ?

-J'accompagne mon petit ami.

-Et où est-il ?

-Il est…il est aux toilettes.

-Peut-être pouvons-nous faire plus ample connaissance en l'attendant.

-Ou peut-être pas.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner du bar. Ce nouvel inconnu aux cheveux gras l'empêcha de partir et se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle.

-Veuillez-vous écarter.

-Et si je refuse que m'arrivera t'il ? demanda l'homme d'une voix ironique tout en glissant ses doigts osseux et sales dans les cheveux de la sorcière.

-Je vous interdis de me toucher !

D'un geste brusque et énervé, Hermione repoussa la main de l'homme.

-Je ne te laisse aucun choix petite trainée.

Hermione retira prestement sa baguette de son jean.

-Recule ou tu le regretteras sale pervers.

-Ton petit bout de bois ne m'impressionne guère

Les yeux d'Hermione, malheureusement trop humains, purent à peine suivre le geste que fit l'inconnu. Une nanoseconde plus tard, une baguette aux dimensions singulières la menaçait de mort. L'homme prononça une incantation inconnue et le monde vacilla autour d'elle. La douleur surgit de nulle part et lui déchira les entrailles. Sous le choc, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol. Le sort venait de lui broyer la cage thoracique. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent signe d'un hurlement terrible qui ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Ses poumons s'enflammèrent aussitôt, percés par les os qui jusqu'à maintenant les protégeaient. Son souffle se fit très vite court. Et bien vite, un voile gris tomba devant ses yeux. Elle agonisait, incapable de tout mouvement. Elle sentait la mort tout près, là, à ses côtés. Elle allait mourir sur le parquet sale et tordu de ce bar poussiéreux. Le monde disparaissait peu à peu. La seule chose qui restait était cette douleur agonisante et l'air brûlant qui n'arrivait pas jusqu'à ses poumons percés. Parmi toute cette douleur cuisante, un vent gelé, eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur son bras droit. Lui rappelant que malgré l'agonie, elle était encore vivante.

Il y avait un brouhaha assourdissant et indistinct qui heurtait ses oreilles. Des mots incompréhensibles s'en détachaient par leur tonalité. Ils semblaient rassurants.

_« Oie » « Oie » « Oie »_

La souffrance s'accentua violemment, quelqu'un venait de la bouger, enfonçant encore davantage ses côtes brisées dans ses organes vitaux, un râle pénible lui arracha la gorge et lui brûla les cordes vocales. Le froid la parcourut soudain, infiltrant son corps par sa bouche. Un froid salutaire et fulgurant. Quelque chose de liquide coulait sur sa langue et afflua dans son œsophage.

Elle ne sentait plus rien. La douleur s'estompait. Elle était sans nul doute en train de succomber à ses blessures. La mort comme libératrice de la douleur. Mais au lieu de disparaître, le monde qui l'entourait et le bar ignoble dans lequel elle se trouvait, réapparaissaient.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? Non, mais laissez moi mourir en paix merde !_

-Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'entends ?

-Merlin ? Est-ce toi ?

-Elle délire, commenta une troisième voix.

-Non, c'est Draco, tu es vivante…

-Et merde… Moi qui pensais enfin avoir la paix.

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière criarde de la salle l'éblouit. Oui, elle était belle et bien vivante. La jeune fille prit une énorme bouffée d'oxygène qui s'infiltra tout à fait normalement jusqu'à ses poumons. Merlin que c'était agréable de pouvoir respirer. Elle n'avait plus mal. Elle regarda son thorax et constata que celui-ci était en parfait état. Timidement, elle toucha du bout des doigts ses côtes. Intactes. Elle dirigea de nouveau son regard vers Draco. De-là où elle le voyait, il avait l'air d'un ange. D'un ange gaga, au dire du sourire débile qui était planté sur son visage ensanglanté.

Hermione passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Un goût métallique et subtilement fruité… Du sang de vampire.

-On va rentrer à la maison.

-Je suis toute à fait d'accord avec toi, ajouta Hermione en se redressant sur ses deux jambes.

Aucun vertige, aucune douleur… Elle était en pleine forme. Elle se sentait même mieux qu'avant que ce barge lui détruise le thorax. Elle avait l'impression d'être invincible et de pouvoir battre tous les records du monde dans n'importe quelle discipline… Même au Quidditch, c'était pour dire. C'était les effets secondaires de cet étrange sang guérisseur.

Et encore, elle n'en avait même pas vu la moitié. Elle allait en baver notre petite Hermione, ça oui !

**ooo**

_Alors ? Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? _

_En tout cas, je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas du tout ce que j'écris en ce moment. C'est d'un merdique stylistiquement parlant et scénariquement (mot n'existant pas, inventé sur le vif) aussi. _

_J'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire une autre fic… Mais, il ne faut pas ! Je dois terminer celle-là d'abord ! _

_Je tiens tout de même à remercier __**Concombre, Courgette, Epinard, Brocoli, Carotte, Salade, Articho, Patate, Poiro, Harico, Pomme, Poire, Banane, Cerise, Fraise, Orange, Clémentine, Pêche, Mandarine, Mirabelle, Ketchuppi, Blabla, L'incendiaire, Buffymdr, Attrapez-les touss, Carambar, Coup de Boule, et Dragibus**__ pour ses reviews débiles qui me font rire comme une imbécile toute seule devant mon PC, sur ce, très chère, je t'emmerde aussi et je jubile déjà rien qu'à imaginer la tête que tu as fais en lisant ce chapitre :)_

_Je remercie également tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, qui sont elles intelligentes à chaque chapitre et qui me suivent depuis __les Amours d'Hermione__ (ne m'abandonnez paaaaaas !)_

_Sur ce, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :) Enjoy_

_PS : Je craque :)_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Citron Vert

_Bien le bonjour, mes fidèles lecteurs. _

**Chapitre 7 : Citron vert**

L'énergie débordait dans le corps de notre héroïne depuis ce soir-là. Pour l'évacuer, la jeune fille pratiquait le jogging tous les jours après ses cours à la faculté. Le sang de vampire avait vraiment des vertus impressionnantes. Alors qu'Hermione venait de faire une bonne dizaine de kilomètre en un peu moins d'une demi heure, elle ne se sentait même pas fatiguée, et n'avait presque pas sué (_Mmm, que c'est glamour_)

La jeune fille remontait déjà à son appartement, joyeuse à l'idée de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

-Draco, je suis rentrée.

Seul le bruit de l'aspirateur (_qu'est ce que vient faire un aspirateur dans cette histoire ?_) lui répondit.

Intriguée, la jeune fille entra dans le salon et découvrit une magnifique paire de fesses en train de faire le ménage.

-Draco ?

Le jeune homme se redressa alors et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il portait comme seul habit un tablier de ménagère rose qui en aurait fait rire plus d'un. L'habit était extrêmement moulant et dévoilait plus qu'il ne cachait. Malgré le ridicule de la situation, Hermione ne put empêcher son corps de s'enflammer. Elle eut soudainement l'envie qu'il se rapproche d'elle, qu'il la plaque contre son corps musclé, et qu'il la prenne, là sur le tapis du salon. Mais au lieu de venir vers elle, Malefoy lui lança un regard aguicheur et s'installa nonchalamment dans le canapé. L'électricité passionnelle qui voletait autour d'eux était palpable. Hypnotisée par ce dieu grec, Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de s'approcher de lui. Comme un automatisme, elle retira avec sensualité son t-shirt, révélant alors deux adorables seins, tendus par l'excitation ambiante. Elle se planta devant Malefoy et l'observa de haut. La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux gris du Serpentard l'encourageait à prendre les choses en main. Doucement, Hermione enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans les cheveux du vampire, tandis que la paume glacée de celui-ci épousait son sein dont il caressa la pointe avec son pouce. Elle saisit le visage du jeune homme, et observa avec curiosité les deux crocs qui dépassaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Lentement, elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Son index et son majeur étaient inexorablement attirés par ces canines prédominantes. Avec sensualité et timidité, elle les caressa du bout des doigts, ce qui eut pour don d'aviver encore davantage Draco. Il l'attira contre lui, l'obligeant à s'assoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Son regard était fiévreux, impatient. Ne pouvant résister encore davantage, il scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser ardent. Un frisson parcourut aussitôt l'échine d'Hermione alors que leurs langues entamaient une valse que rien ni personne n'aurait pu arrêter. Sauf le manque d'oxygène, qui obligea Hermione à rompre cette union. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, Malefoy avait déjà trouvé un nouveau terrain de jeu. Ses mains glissaient avec fièvre dans son dos nu, lui chatouillant la peau. Le plaisir explosa au creux des hanches de la jeune fille, au moment même où Draco referma ses lèvres sur son sein. Fébrilement, elle entreprit d'enlever les nœuds qui fermaient le tablier que le jeune homme portait, et qui lui cachait son anatomie si parfaite.

_Putain, mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à les enlever ces nœuds ?_

Hermione s'acharnait sur les petits bouts de tissus, tandis que Draco qui n'avait pu cacher son rire moqueur, glissait ses doigts impatients dans le jogging et la petite culotte de la jeune fille. Le corps tout entier d'Hermione s'embrasa. Des cris inarticulés lui échappèrent, ce qui sembla exciter davantage le vampire, dont les crocs s'allongèrent encore. Ni tenant plus, il arracha son pantalon, et sa lingerie ne tarda pas à finir dans le même état, il releva alors son tablier rose, et pénétra Hermione d'un coup sec.

_-Oh Merlin !_

Il accéléra le rythme, la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à suivre le mouvement de ses hanches. Alors qu'elle se laissait déborder par les vagues de plaisir qui la submergeait de plus en plus, elle le vit se pencher sur elle, la bouche ouverte, le regard fou et affamé, tous crocs sortis. Et alors sans prévenir, la mordit à l'épaule. Et Hermione décolla. La jeune fille n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations. Son souffle était resté bloqué dans sa gorge. Oh que c'était bon…

-Oh ! Oui Draco, encore…continue.

-Tu aimes ça heiin ?

-Oh oui !

-Je ne savais pas que j'étais doué au point de faire atteindre l'orgasme à une fille en lui massant les pieds.

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur. Elle était allongée dans le canapé, Draco en face d'elle. Ses habits étaient encore tous sur elle, et elle aurait pu chercher pendant des heures, mais il n'y avait aucun aspirateur dans le salon, et encore moins de Draco nu arborant un tablier de femme.

-Alors, Granger, on fait des rêves érotiques dans lesquels je suis le héros ?

La jeune fille dégagea son pied des mains du Serpentard. Elle se sentait fiévreuse et toute émoustillée… Il fallait d'ailleurs que Draco arrête de la regarder comme ça où elle allait le violer sur le champ.

-Je vais aller prendre une douche, je reviens.

-Je peux venir t'aider si tu veux.

ooo

_Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête ? Depuis quelques jours, je passe mes nuits à rêver que Draco me saute… Oui, je suis vulgaire ! Ce genre de terme est parfaitement à l'image de mes rêveries qui frôlent souvent le pornographique. Vous n'imaginez même pas ce dont j'ai rêvé il y a deux nuits. Un indice ? Une combinaison en cuir, des menottes, une cravache et une caméra. Je ne vous détaillerais pas non plus ce que j'ai osé faire à Malefoy sans aucune pudeur. A vrai dire, je ne peux empêcher mon cerveau de me faire revisionner encore et encore ces images. Fellation, masturbation, masochisme, levrette, Andromaque, cunnilingus… Threesome !… je cherche encore à savoir pourquoi Blaise Zabini était de la partie… Vous n'imaginez même pas mon état au réveil, et l'air narquois que Draco m'a lancé quand il m'a regardé. Selon lui, j'ai soupiré, voire carrément crié toute la nuit. Le pauvre. Lui qui est légèrement en manque, je ne sais pas comment il a réagit face à cela. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait profité pour me ploter. Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonnerai pas ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps et mon cerveau pètent des câbles comme ça, mais ces scènes semblent terriblement réelles. Les sensations aussi d'ailleurs. C'est peut-être cela le pire finalement. Je devrais en parler avec Draco… Ou pas… c'est un peu la honte quand même… surtout si je lui annonce que j'ai rêvé que son meilleur ami m'avait fait… non, rien il ne m'a rien fait… j'espère que je ne recroiserai jamais de ma vie Blaise Zabini… _

L'eau chaude coulait le long de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille qui était perdue dans le méandre de ses pensées. Putain d'Hormones à deux balles !

ooo

-Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien ? demanda Draco d'une voix qui laissait deviner son inquiétude.

-Oui… Juste un peu troublée.

-C'est à propos des rêves cochons que tu fais.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

-Je crois que je pète un câble.

-Mais non, tout est parfaitement normal. Tu as des hormones, et ton corps essaye de combler par le rêve ce que ton subconscient désire dans la réalité. Autrement dit mon corps.

-Ah ce point, c'est grave quand même.

-Tu ne te sens pas inévitablement attirée par moi ces derniers temps ? Encore plus que d'habitude ? Comme si rien qu'en me regardant quelques secondes, ton corps entier se mettait à réclamer mon corps et mes caresses ?

Le visage d'Hermione s'empourpra. Voilà, qu'elle recommençait à avoir trop chaud et des images peu catholiques lui envahissaient l'esprit. Elle déglutie et acquiesça.

-Tu veux que je t'explique pourquoi ?

-Oui, murmure Hermione, la voix légèrement suave.

-Embrasse-moi d'abord.

Le corps tout entier d'Hermione ne réclamait que cela. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle attrapa la cravate que portait Malefoy, pour l'attirer vers elle. Le garçon, le regard espiègle, se laissa faire, curieux de voir comment Hermione allait prendre les choses en main. Seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leur bouche. Leurs souffles brûlants se caressaient mutuellement. La jeune fille en profita pour humer ce parfum légèrement musqué qui enveloppait Draco et qui l'obsédait. Doucement, elle se mit à effleurer du bout de sa langue rose, les lèvres du vampire. Le monde autour d'eux s'était estompé. Le seul bruit qui atteignait l'oreille de la jeune fille était le souffle déjà rauque du jeune homme. Elle gouta avec lenteur les lèvres de son amant. Draco entrouvrit sa bouche et la jeune fille en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Leurs langues se mirent à danser avec fougue, attisant le désir des deux protagonistes. Hermione sentit les canines du vampire s'allonger doucement, soulignant la montée du plaisir. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour interrompre le baiser.

-Alors, tu m'expliques ?

Draco lui lança un regard malicieux et attendit quelques minutes que son excitation s'apaise. Une fois ses dents revenues à la normal, il entama son explication.

-C'est un effet secondaire du jus de vampire. Boire, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ce nectar entraine des effets secondaires étranges. Certains rentrent dans des transes insolites qui leurs permettent de voir des choses invisibles pour l'œil humain. Ils planent. Pour eux, le V, n'est que la meilleure des drogues qu'ils puissent trouver. Pour d'autres, le sang leur permet d'attiser leur libido, et a des effets fulgurants, meilleurs que le viagra… Mais il faut s'avoir le dosé. Il y a déjà eu des problèmes. Des sorciers ayant pris du V se sont vu incapable de débander pendant plusieurs jours. Cela doit faire diablement mal, ajouta t-il avec un sourire sadique sur le coin des lèvres. Le jus de vampire a aussi la vertu de soigner les blessures graves voire mortelles, comme tu le sais déjà. Mais il a des conséquences. L'humain qui boit le sang d'un vampire directement à sa source, devient physiquement attiré par celui-ci. Cela a donc pour conséquence des rêves érotiques plus que réels et pire que troublant. Comme tu as pu en faire l'expérience.

-Et quand est ce que cela va s'arrêter ?

-Il va falloir plusieurs semaines pour que ton corps se débarrasse de tout le sang que tu as ingurgité.

-Et si quelqu'un me tue là maintenant, je me transformerai en sangsue ?

Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine inquiète voire terrifiée d'Hermione.

-Il faudrait qu'un Vampire te draine de ton sang pour que tu puisses te transformer, qu'il ne te laisse qu'une étincelle de vie, et qu'il te fasse boire son jus. Là, tu te transformerais en vampire. Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ?

-Plutôt mourir que de boire du sang pour survivre.

-Mourir, c'est un peu le but, pour devenir un vampire. Tu envisages de me laisser seul un jour ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à te suicider.

-J'aime ta façon de voir les choses et de trouver des solutions.

-Je ne souhaite pas être vampirisée.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Hermione cherchant à couper court à cette conversation qui ne lui plaisait pas, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

-Je vais aller me coucher. Si tu souhaites me rejoindre…

Draco perçut sans mal le petit sous-entendu et sourit de contentement. Enfin les choses prenaient une tournure plaisante.

-J'arrive.

Alors qu'Hermione fermait la porte de la chambre après lui avoir fait un petit clin d'œil, Draco se leva. Il se dirigea vers le bar et ouvrit la bouteille en cristal qui reposait sur le comptoir. Il allait la laisser mijoter quelques secondes, histoire qu'elle ait le temps de peaufiner sa mise en scène et d'enfiler quelques vêtements affriolants … ou pas. L'attendre complètement nue sur son lit était aussi une solution qu'il trouvait tout à fait à son goût. Il dégusta son verre de Whisky Pur-feu en faisant les cents pas dans l'appartement, ses talons claquant contre le sol en marbre. Puis, considérant qu'Hermione était désormais à point, il avala cul-sec le reste de l'alcool comme s'il s'agissait de petit lait, et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher.

ooo

_Et comme je suis une sale garce, je m'arrête ici :) J'aime bien vous faire mijoter moi aussi. _

_Alors selon vous, ils le feront ou pas ? Moi seule détiens la réponse ! Mouhahaha !_

_J'aimerai faire encore plus ma garce, et dire : __**Je ne publierai le chapitre suivant que lorsque j'aurai reçu au moins une reviews de ces lecteurs qui m'ajoutent en alerte et ou en favoris mais qui ne commentent jamais.**__ Mais ça serait méchant pour mes fidèles reviewers que j'aiiiiime tellement ! _

_Bon sinon passons aux __choses sérieuses__. J'aurai __**besoin d'aide**__ pour la suite. A vrai dire, la fin de mon scénario que j'avais écris en juin __ne me plait plus du tout.__ Et donc je suis complètement __**bloquée**__ sur la suite de l'histoire, alors si __**vous**__ avez des __**idées, des situations, des choses**__ que vous voudriez voir apparaître dans cette histoire, faites m'en part, ça m'aidera peut-être._

_J'ai envie d'écrire, mais en ce moment je n'y arrive pas. Je suis totalement bloquée sur __les Métamorphoses__. J'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction, le premier chapitre s'est presque écrit tout seul… mais j'ai déjà du mal pour le deuxième _

_Bon sinon, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir et que vous avez rigolé. _

_(Halala Malefoy à poil avec pour seul habit, un tablier :) )_

_Et maintenant, place aux __**reviews **_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Citron Jaune

_Le voilà déjà, le nouveau chapitre tout beau tout propre. Comme quoi, j'ai enfin réussi à me débloquer_

_Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont fait l'effort de me reviewer alors qu'ils n'aimaient pas ça :) Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir._

_Maintenant place au Chapitre 8_

**Chapitre 8 : Citron Jaune. **

La porte grinça sous ses doigts. Il pénétra dans la chambre qu'Hermione avait plongée dans la pénombre. Cela lui rappela ces nombreuses soirées passées dans le noir dans la Salle-sur-Demande, mais à la différence que maintenant Malefoy était nyctalope et donc capable de voir dans la nuit. Ce qu'il vit l'intrigua. Hermione semblait cachée sous ses draps. Qu'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il retira les boutons de sa chemise avec lenteur, découvrant peu à peu son torse.

-Hermione… Hermione… murmura t-il en grimpant sur le lit.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et s'arrêta au niveau de sa tête.

-Petite cachotière, montre-moi ce que tu me caches.

Il souleva avec calme la couette, prêt à découvrir Hermione et son sourire coquin complètement nue, n'attendant que ses caresses. Au lieu de cela, un ronflement inopportun s'éleva des profondeurs du lit. Hermione dormait…

Draco légèrement frustré, finit de se déshabiller, et se glissa sous les draps aux côtés de la belle au bois dormant, la mine boudeuse.

Le lendemain matin, sa mauvaise humeur n'avait toujours pas disparu. Et elle ne fit que s'accentuer lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement résonna, le réveillant en sursaut. Draco se leva promptement, enfila sa robe de chambre en soie, et se dirigea d'un pas dangereux vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à accueillir le malotru comme il se devait.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, le regard noir et assassin, se préparant à incendier son visiteur. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Blaise Zabini, Ray-Ban sur le nez, adossé avec désinvolte contre le mur.

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on me réveille, grogna Malefoy.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir. Tu m'invites à entrer ou je peux crever sur le palier ?

-Entre.

Blaise, les mains dans les poches, observa l'encadrement de la porte, et entra avec prudence.

-Je vois que tu as réussi à te nourrir récemment.

-Je vois que tu as parlé avec Hermione.

-Toujours aussi délicieuse… Tu l'as goutée ?

-Pas encore…

-Huuum, ce sang de vierge qui frétille dans ses artères, ça m'excite rien que d'y penser.

-Et ben, n'y pense pas trop.

-Tu as oublié, que moi, je l'ai gouté.

-Continue, et je te retire le droit d'entrer dans cette maison.

-Oh, Dragonichou, ne soit pas jaloux et puis mords là dans son sommeil…

-Je ne veux pas la brusquer.

-Et ben tu peux toujours attendre alors. Notre sainte-nitouche ne se laissera jamais mordre de son plein grès. Bon, assez parler de Granger, c'est toi que je suis venu voir. Tu m'as manqué tu sais, ajouta Blaise en respirant l'odeur de la bouteille de Scotch qui décorait la table du salon. Je me demandais comment allait ma progéniture. Tout se passe bien dans ta nouvelle condition vampirique ?

-Parfait, oui…

-Tu es sûr ? Allé, avoue que ton maître(1) te manque.

-Tu aimerais ça, que je t'appelle Maître…

-Oh, oui, je crois que ça me rendrait toute chose, comme une vierge qui vient de recevoir son premier baiser avec la langue.

Blaise se sentit obligé d'illustrer son propos en sortant sa langue de sa bouche.

-Oh, Dragonichou, c'est quoi ce tic ? Tu es en manque ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Neuf mois, grimaça Draco.

-Neuf mois ? Comment fais-tu pour survivre ?

Blaise plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules du Serpentard et commença à le masser. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus sensuellement.

-On va régler ce petit problème, murmura t'il d'une voix lascive.

De ses doigts habiles, Zabini détacha la robe de chambre de Malefoy, puis fit glisser ses mains froides, mais qui semblaient à Draco relativement enflammées, sur son torse musclé. Il dessina avec lenteur et délectation ses abdominaux, puis se mit à pétrir lascivement ses pectoraux. Un feulement rauque s'éleva de la gorge de Draco dont les crocs qui s'étaient allongés, montraient son degré d'excitation. Blaise avait atteint le même niveau d'exaltation et de désir. Ses canines incroyablement blanches griffèrent avec violence l'épaule du blond, qui gémit alors de plaisir. Il fit donc descendre sa main droite le long du torse du jeune homme, et s'amusa quelques secondes à titiller son nombril, avant de reprendre son chemin vers son bas-ventre.

Et puis soudain ni tenant plus, il empoigna le membre vibrant et tendu de désir, arrachant un cri de délectation au jeune vampire.

-Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda timidement la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

Draco rouvrit les yeux, stupéfait. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur, et comprendre qu'il était en fait allongé dans son lit, et visiblement, en train de se masturber dans son sommeil.

-Draco ? Tu es en manque à ce point ?

-Bordel de merde !

Le vampire se redressa, forçant ses dents à reprendre des dimensions humaines, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et glissa tendrement sa main dans son dos, pour l'aider à se calmer et à se détendre.

-ça faisait longtemps…

-Longtemps que quoi ?

-Que je n'avais pas rêvé de Blaise…

-Pardon ! Tu te caressais en pensant à Blaise ?

-Hermione ! Rappelle-toi que j'ai bu à maintes reprises son sang pour qu'il puisse me transformer, et qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie par ce moyen.

-Excuse-moi, j'avais légèrement oublié. Sympathique… en tout cas, je sais maintenant pourquoi Zabini apparait dans mes rêves…douteux.

-Tu rêves de Zabini ?

-Oui, mais jamais sans toi…

Cela fit rire Draco d'imaginer Hermione rêvant de choses érotiques à trois.

-On n'est pas dans la merde tous les deux, ajouta Malefoy, appuyant ses mots d'un regard complice.

-A qui le dis-tu…Quelle idée aussi de tomber amoureux… et de te faire vampiriser.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais été beaucoup plus charmant mort et enterré.

Il y eut un silence reposant. Hermione en profita pour se blottir contre le torse du jeune homme.

-J'ai envie de toi, Hermione.

-Huum, va te laver les dents d'abord.

-Tu es désespérante.

-Je sais.

Hermione se redressa subitement et pénétra dans la salle de bain, dans le but de faire sa toilette matinale. Draco se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, le bras coincé derrière la tête. Un soupir lui échappa. Il était heureux ici avec elle… Mais il manquait cruellement quelque chose. Et il savait bien quoi. En tant que vampire, il avait des pulsions à assouvir, des pulsions qu'il avait enfoui depuis trop longtemps au fond de lui. Mais celles-ci étaient prêtes à exploser. De plus, cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il ne s'était pas nourri, et il recommençait à avoir cruellement soif. L'alcool était capable de combler cette faim quelques heures, mais c'était bien trop peu.

-Hermione… On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça encore bien longtemps…se dit-il mentalement.

C'était ça être un vampire, être sans cesse tirailler par ses pulsions. Et Malefoy n'y tenait plus, il était en manque depuis bien trop longtemps. Il le sentait, un jour il allait faire une connerie.

Peut être même plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait.

**ooo**

Ding ! Dong ! _(ceci est le bruit de la sonnerie de leur appartement)_

Draco et Hermione se dévisagèrent. Une même question se lisait sur leur visage. Qui cela pouvait bien être. Après son rêve de la nuit, Draco fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller ouvrir, de peur que son visiteur se nomme Blaise Zabini. La jeune fille se leva alors, non sans un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Sur le pas de porte se tenait un sorcier en uniforme. Un uniforme étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Le jeune homme se présenta comme un représentant des Hiboux Postaux, et lui présenta un paquet finement emballé, et un recommandé. Hermione utilisa la plume qu'il lui tendait pour signer. Puis, elle récupéra le colis, lui adressa un « Au revoir » chaleureux, et referma la porte. Intriguée, elle regarda la livraison sous toutes les coutures.

-Qui c'était ?

-Une espèce de facteur…

-Un quoi ?

-Laisse-tomber… Tu avais commandé quelque chose ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Hermione lui désigna le paquet.

-Vas-y ouvre pour voir !

-Et si c'était un piège.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'étendit sur le canapé (Il en passe du temps sur le canapé quand même) et attrapa sa baguette qui était posé sur une table en verre. Le jeune homme lança alors un sort de vérification sensé détecter toutes sortes de menaces. Il ne se passa rien.

-Ouvre-le !

Hermione glissa ses doigts délicats sous le papier kraft qui protégeait le colis afin de le décoller. Mais la jeune fille fit un faux mouvement, en voulant déchirer le papier, et son pouce frotta de tout son long le bord tranchant de la feuille. (Ça ne vous rappelle rien ?)

-Et merde !

La jeune fille retira son doigt avec précipitation, la brûlure était vive et intense. Elle porta alors son pouce à son œil afin d'inspecter les dégâts. Il n'y avait rien. Mais Hermione avait cette fâcheuse manie, d'appuyer au bord de la plaie minuscule avec son index. Aussitôt une petite goûte de sang perla. Et les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent. Devant son regard assoiffé, Hermione n'eut qu'une réaction : Elle mit son doigt dans sa bouche.

-Non, mais je rêve ! Tu es vraiment égoïste au possible !

-Mais Draco, ce n'était qu'une toute petite goute de rien du tout !

-De rien du tout pour toi ! Pour moi cela reste du sang, ton sang en plus !

-T'énerve pas pour ça.

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent. Ses yeux devinrent dangereusement sombres, et déjà deux petites canines pointaient à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Je m'énerve si je veux ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de toutes les concessions que je fais pour toi ! Je ne mange pas à ma faim, je ne comble pas mes désirs, je m'abstiens sexuellement parlant ! Et j'en ai plus que marre. Le vampire que je suis, a soif ! Soif de vie, dans tous les sens du terme.

Sur ces mots, le vampire disparut. Ou plutôt il sortit de l'appartement à une telle vitesse, que les yeux d'Hermione ne purent le voir.

Un vent de panique souffla autour de la jeune fille. Et maintenant ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Le suivre ? Non… Il risquait d'être dangereux, et en plus elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était allé.

Oh puis zut, et si, pour une fois, elle mettait sa raison un peu de côté, et laissait son cœur décider.

Sa première réaction fut alors d'ouvrir la boite responsable de ses maux. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle provenait de la papeterie sorcière la plus en vogue et la plus chère de New York, et qu'elle contenait, une magnifique plume de papote avec un embout en or, gravé à ses initiales.

La jeune fille posa la boite sur le canapé, attrapa sa baguette au passage, et claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

**ooo**

_Oui, j'aurai du préciser que c'était presque une relation homosexuelle... mais après y a plus de surprise aussi T.T_

_(1) Quand je dis « ton maitre » il s'agit bien évidemment de Blaise Zabini, son créateur et non de Voldemort. _

_Voilà, c'est déjà terminé, le prochain chapitre mercredi je pense. Enfin, ça dépendra si je suis rentrée de la fac ou pas. Normalement, je devrais rentrer chez moi demain soir, donc je ne prends pas mon ordi avec moi. Mais s'il y a des problèmes avec l'emploi du temps, je resterai dormir à Lille. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il y a des personnes parmi vous qui sont étudiantes en L3 à la fac de Lille III ? En lettres modernes ? Et qui pourrait m'attendre devant l'entrée A4 avec un panneau ou une affiche « Shlikah Sparriah » dans les mains, pour m'accompagner vers l'amphi 1, car je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve ^^_

_D'ailleurs je suis stressée comme une ouf, c'est presque de l'angoisse (d'ailleurs c de l'angoisse) J'ai paaaaaaaaas envie d'y alleeeeeeeeeeer ! J'veuuuuuuuuuuux retouuuurner en préééééépa !(Au moins c'est un terrain désormais connu)_

_Seules les reviews pourront guérir ma déprime passagère (enfin j'espère qu'elle l'est), parce qu'à cause d'elle, je suis tout bonnement incapable d'écrire quoi que ce soit… C'est pas compliqué, je n'ai envie de rien. _


	9. Chapitre 9 : Vampires

_Boom, Boom, Boom. _

_Me revoilà comme compris, et me revoilà doublement, et oui, parce que, comme certains l'auront déjà remarqué, j'ai posté ce matin une nouvelle fiction. Elle s'intitule __**La Courbe de tes Yeux. **__N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil et à reviewer :)_

_Sur ce je vous laisse aux Métamorphoses et bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 9 : **_**Vampires**_

La jeune fille surgit sur le trottoir comme une furie, faisant sursauter les quelques badauds qui s'y trouvaient. Hermione accosta la première personne qu'elle vit.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez vu un jeune homme blond et légèrement en colère ?

Elle posa cette question à plusieurs personnes. La réponse était toujours la même. Non.

Et sa seule pensée cohérente était : Le retrouver coûte que coûte.

Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait très bien pu transplaner.

Un peu d'espoir que diable ! Il était probablement encore à Savannah. La jeune fille courut vers le seul endroit où il aurait pu être.

A sa grande surprise, le bar miteux était ouvert à cette heure de la journée. Hermione pénétra à l'intérieur. Un silence lourd se fit, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se précipita vers l'arrière boutique, là où elle avait vu entrer Draco l'autre nuit.

Mais le barman se mit en travers de son chemin.

-Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller là-bas.

-Pas d'humain dans cette partie du bar.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu un vampire blond y entrer ?

-Je n'ai pas à divulguer d'informations sur mes clients.

-Je dois le voir.

-Ce n'est pas mes affaires, veuillez sortir de mon bar.

Hermione agacée, leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'ajouter.

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. _Petrificus Totalus_.

Le sortilège était si inattendu que le barman n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Alors, que les autres clients du bar commençaient seulement à réagir, Hermione s'engouffra dans l'arrière-boutique. A part des bouteilles d'alcool et autres substances étranges, il n'y avait rien. La jeune fille chercha dans les moindres recoins. Aucun passage secret. C'est alors, qu'elle regarda ses pieds. Oh ! La magnifique trappe !

Elle s'accroupit afin de mieux l'ouvrir. Il y avait une grande échelle en bois, la pièce était plongée dans le noir et il était impossible d'en voir le fond. La sorcière chercha à visualiser le terrain à l'aide d'un petit « lumos », puis entreprit de descendre. Elle se retrouva alors dans une espèce de long couloir. Le bras tendu devant elle afin de mieux voir ce qui l'entourait, elle marcha d'un pas lent et prudent. Bientôt un lourd rideau de velours rongé aux mites se dressa sur son chemin. Elle en écarta doucement les pans.

La salle qui s'offrait à elle était relativement grande. D'une voix basse, elle éteint sa baguette, et s'avança doucement, en longeant le mur. La lumière était tamisée et l'ambiance extrêmement glauque. La jeune fille avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'on pouvait faire pire que ce qu'elle avait vu au rez-de-chaussée, mais visiblement si. La décoration avait des airs de cabaret de l'horreur. Devant elle, il y avait une petite estrade en bois. Dans le coin droit se tenait un petit bar aux lumières clignotantes et aux jeux de mots vampiriques et morbides. Et le reste de la salle était agrémentait de hautes banquettes en velours rouges légèrement écartées les unes des autres, afin de préserver un peu l'intimité des clients. Une jeune femme aux allures d'actrice porno se déhanchait, presque nue sur la scène. Du sang coulait de sa gorge sur ses seins, et d'entre ses cuisses sur ses longues jambes blanches. Doucement, Hermione s'avança. Il y avait du mouvement sur l'une des banquettes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir ceux qui s'y trouvaient. De petits glapissements se faisaient entendre, ainsi que des bruits de succions.

Hermione s'approcha encore un peu, et découvrit un homme – ou plutôt un vampire – en train de boire avec délicatesse le sang d'une jeune femme brune directement à sa source. Ils étaient en réalité dans une étrange posture. Surtout elle. Elle était allongée sur le dos, la jambe droite posée sur les cuisses du vampire et sa jambe gauche, en l'air, soutenue par les mains du mort vivant qui l'avait mordu en haut de la cuisse. Le vampire dut sentir la présence de la nouvelle venue, et redressa la tête, il lui adressa un sourire légèrement aiguisé et ensanglanté.

Hermione n'aurait su dire son âge, il n'était pas jeune certes, mais pas vieux non plus. Il avait une carrure assez impressionnante, semblait très grand, et ses longs cheveux blonds retombant en cascade sur ses épaules carrées, lui donnait une allure de viking. (1)

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse

-Euuuh bonjour.

-Souhaite-tu te joindre à nous ?

-Euuh, non, à vrai dire, je cherche mon petit ami. Il est blond, jeune et … énervé.

Le vampire sourit encore davantage.

-Huuum, Si. je l'ai vu…

-Où est-il ?

-Je ne donne jamais d'information sans contrepartie.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Aussitôt les yeux du Vampire se dirigèrent vers ses avant bras.

-Oh ! Trois fois rien… Juste un peu de ton sang.

Hermione frémit. Mais la colère de Draco avait été comme un déclic pour Hermione. Elle tendit son bras sans hésitation (ou presque) vers le Viking.

-Ne reste pas debout voyons.

Il repoussa, presque avec violence, la jambe de la Mordue, et s'écarta pour faire un peu de place à Hermione.

Qu'est ce qui lui disait que cette sangsue ne lui sauterait pas au cou ? Qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il savait véritablement où se trouvait Draco ? Rien… et pourtant…

Elle s'assit au côté de l'inconnu, et lui offrit son poignet. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses grandes mains, et le respira comme on respire un bon vin. Il s'apprêtait déjà à mordre, et avant de s'exécuter, il précisa :

-Au fait, je m'appelle Eric Northman.

Hermione ne put retenir le petit cri de douleur qui monta dans sa gorge au moment même où les dents du vampire s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Mais la douleur s'effaça vite. A vrai dire ce vampire était doué, il devait même avoir des années d'entrainement. Ce qu'il faisait avec sa langue contre la peau de la jeune fille la faisait frissonner de partout. Elle y prenait du plaisir même. La peau de ses joues se teinta légèrement de honte, elle avait la mauvaise impression de tromper Draco. Bien vite, l'homme s'arrêta. Il lécha la plaie, qui se referma presque en totalité. Il parut surprit.

-Tu as du jus de Vampire dans les veines ?

-Oui… pourquoi ?

-Pour rien… Ton…petit ami, se trouve dans la petite salle derrière la scène.

Hermione le remercia, serra son poignet contre elle, et disparut dans les coulisses.

Elle s'enfonça prudemment dans ce lieu. Elle était à l'affut du moindre bruit. Elle se dirigea vers les loges d'où elle entendait du bruit. Doucement, elle s'approcha, et se cachant derrière la porte, qui était entrouverte, elle regarda ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Affalé dans le fauteuil de la coiffeuse, Draco dévorait du regard une jeune femme, qui se déhanchait, seins nue devant lui. A la vue du sang séché sur son menton, Hermione comprit qu'il s'était déjà fait plaisir. Mais il semblait toujours habillé…ce qui était quand même bon signe.

D'un coup brusque, elle poussa la porte, qui se cogna avec fracas contre le mur. La pouffiasse arrêta immédiatement de danser, et Draco pivota légèrement sa chaise, se tournant vers l'intruse.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici ?

-Toi !, dit Hermione en désignant la strip-teaseuse, dehors.

La jeune femme attrapa ses vêtements en vitesse et sortit de la salle, refermant la porte derrière elle. Hermione et Draco se regardèrent quelques secondes dans le blanc des yeux sous un silence lourd et palpable.

-Je suis venue te chercher, dit Hermione timidement.

-Tu sens bizarre… tu sens le vampire.

-Parce que tu crois que c'était simple de te retrouver ?

-Pourquoi tu sens le vampire ?

-Parce qu'un certain Eric Northman m'a demandé mon sang en échange de l'endroit où tu te cachais.

-Ah ! Parce que maintenant tu donnes ton sang aux inconnus… mais moi, je peux toujours courir.

-Draco, ne te fais pas plus têtu que tu ne l'es déjà.

Nouveau silence pesant.

-Je suis désolée Draco, désolée d'être comme ça. Désolée d'être raisonnable, et désolée d'avoir peur, peur que tu me mordes, peur que tu me fasses l'amour, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et peur d'avoir mal. Mais, je me suis rendue compte quand tu as claqué la porte que je tenais à toi, et que pour que notre couple fonctionne, on devait tous les deux faire des concessions, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis mon arrivée. Je vais essayer d'arranger ça autant que je le pourrais, je vais faire des efforts. Mes choix sont déjà faits. A toi de voir maintenant, si tu tiens à moi, ou si tu préfères te nourrir de pétasses le reste de ta longue vie vampirique. Je ne vais pas te forcer à me suivre, mais tu sais où me trouver.

Hermione lui adressa un dernier regard, avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce, de quitter les coulisses, de quitter la salle aux Vampires, de quitter l'arrière-boutique, et de quitter le bar. (Ou plutôt de s'enfuir, n'oublions pas que le barman en a désormais après sa vie)

**ooo**

_Oui, je sais la fin est pourrie et très moche :p_

_J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi._

_Alors est-ce qu'il reviendra ? _

_Et maintenant : __**review**__ !_

_(1) Malheureusement, Eric Northman n'est pas à moi, mais à Charlaine Harris T.T_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Citron Rouge

_Voici enfin le chapitre ultime, celui que vous attendiez tous depuis le début des __Amours d'Hermione__, j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire, et je me suis bien amusée en le faisant. Il me plait, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 10 : Citron Rouge**

Une heure…

Deux heures

Trois heures

Six heures

Dix heures

Quinze heures

Une journée

Il reviendrait, elle le savait…enfin, elle l'espérait. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Peut être flânait-il dans les rues du quartier sorcier, en pensant aux aspects positifs de sa relation avec elle, et aux aspects négatifs surtout. Peut-être que ses pulsions avaient pris le dessus, qu'il avait rattrapé la pétasse aux gros seins et qu'il l'avait sautée sauvagement contre le pilier dans les coulisses. Peut-être, qu'il avait rejoint le viking et qu'ils parlaient entre vampires, dégustant un verre de AB tout en matant du coin de l'œil les stripteaseuses qui tournaient du cul un peu plus loin. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse, pas du tout…elle avait juste des envies de meurtre, c'était très différent.

Et elle ? Qu'était-elle sensée faire en attendant ? Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle était dans leur chambre, assise au bout du lit, le cadeau de Malefoy tournant entre ses doigts. Le lit était défait, et la chambre n'avait pas été aérée. La jeune fille déposa la plume sur la table de chevet, d'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit les fenêtres, changea la parure de lit et remit les oreillers correctement. Et soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Hermione sourit, contente d'elle-même. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se mettre au boulot.

ooo

Malefoy était toujours affalé dans le fauteuil de la coiffeuse(1), les cheveux légèrement décoiffés. Une tornade semblait être passée dans la loge tellement tout était sans dessus-dessous. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait tout ce qu'elle se reprochait. Bien sur que tout n'était pas de sa faute, elle avait bien le droit d'avoir peur… Après tout, elle n'était qu'une faible femelle. Mais peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin d'une pause. Il avait besoin de souffler, loin d'elle, loin de son odeur, loin de son corps si attirant, loin de son sang qu'il sentait bouillir dans ses veines, et qui semblait lui hurler : « Bois-moi !» « Bois-moi !» Elles commençaient à être nombreuses les fois où il se réveillait en pleine nuit, et qu'il observait sa gorge, ses veines, ses artères et qu'il s'en approchait beaucoup trop pour respirer son odeur. Cela devenait beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Il allait finir par la violer et la vider de son sang pendant la nuit. Mais en même temps, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, et de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter… et puis seulement après, il la mettrait à la porte en lui réclamant un break. Après tout, c'était SON appartement…

Se détachant de ses pensées quelques instants, il se concentra pour essayer de ressentir les émotions de la jeune fille. Visiblement elle était contente… Bizarre… s'était-elle trouvée un beau parti en rentrant à l'appartement ? Bordel de merde, pourquoi est ce qu'elle était contente, alors qu'elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il puisse revenir un jour ?

Ne pas savoir, voilà, ce qui énerva Malefoy, il se leva et quitta le bar à Vampire dans un petit Crac sonore.

Hermione riait aux éclats. C'était trop drôle, elle avait trop hâte de voir sa tête quand il rentrerait… Et s'il ne rentrait pas ? Et bien, non seulement elle se sentirait bien conne, mais en plus, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se mettre une corde autour du cou. Mais, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il reviendrait, bientôt … très bientôt… Merlin, qu'elle avait hâte… Elle était presque à deux doigts de sautiller sur place en tapant dans ses mains. L'euphorie est le meilleur antistress au monde. Elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'y pensait pas. La seule chose sur laquelle elle méditait, c'était la tête que ferait Malefoy en la voyant comme ça. Merlin, que ça allait être drôle. La jeune fille trépignait d'impatience. Et soudain…un bruit se fit entendre. Comme quelqu'un qui avait frappé à la porte. Hermione se précipita à la porte et ouvrit… Personne… D'où venait ce bruit. La jeune fille chercha dans le salon, avant de découvrir une marque ronde et plumée sur la baie vitrée. A son avis, l'oiseau qui avait essayé d'entrer par effraction devait désormais être mort, vingt mètres plus bas… déçue, et légèrement refroidie, Hermione retourna attendre dans la chambre. S'il continuait de la faire poireauter, elle allait s'endormir et son petit effet tomberait à l'eau.

Une minute

Deux minutes

Cinq minutes

Vingt minutes

Une demi-heure.

Le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée se fit, entendre. Hermione se redressa, sur le qui-vive. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et son souffle se fit court. Soudain, elle se sentit extrêmement serrée dans cette chemise. Il y eut un silence. Aucun bruit de mouvements ne provenait du salon. Puis un pas, deux pas, trois pas, un ricanement.

-Tu cherches à te faire pardonner Granger ?

-Moi à ta place, je me dépêcherais avant que l'envie ne me passe.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce que tu vas prendre cher.

Et Malefoy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotions défiler en si peu de temps sur son visage. Elle s'était même demandée, si jusqu'à maintenant le jeune homme avait déjà ressenti ce genre de choses. Il eut d'abord l'air surpris, sa mâchoire s'en serait presque déboitée, puis un sourire gourmant et carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il déshabillait Hermione du regard. Par la suite, il sembla choqué, ses mots restant bloqués dans sa gorge. Et enfin, il secoua violemment sa tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Hermione souriait de malice, elle était même à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

Vous vous demandez sûrement, ce qu'a bien pu voir Draco en entrant dans cet appartement. Alors, sans plus attendre, un petit retour en arrière.

Malefoy abaissa la poignée de la porte d'entrée qui était ouverte. Visiblement, Hermione était là. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, fit claquer la porte, et s'arrêta net. L'air embaumait le sang frais… Mais pas n'importe quel sang… Un sang pur, celui d'Hermione. Devant lui à ses pieds, reposait une petite boite. Le jeune homme se baissa. Il s'agissait d'un petit coffre en bois. Draco l'ouvrit, et découvrit, reposant sur un coussin de soie verte, un petit morceau d'essuie-tout, taché en son centre d'une merveilleuse goutte de sang. Doucement, mais avec assurance, il apporta le papier à sa bouche, et le posa sur sa langue. Ses yeux se fermèrent de délectation.

Il avança d'un pas, deux pas, doucement, lentement, caressant du bout des doigts le mur du salon autrefois d'un blanc immaculé, désormais marqué d'une longue et fine trainée de sang déjà sec. Il savait qu'elle était là dans la chambre l'attendant avec une impatience qu'il ressentait dans son propre corps. Il ricana :

-Tu cherches à te faire pardonner Granger ?

-Moi à ta place, je me dépêcherais avant que l'envie ne me passe.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Parce que tu vas prendre cher.

Alors il se décida à rentrer dans la chambre. Et ce qu'il vit dépassa toutes ses attentes. Il fut tellement surpris, qu'il ne put empêcher sa mâchoire de s'ouvrir bêtement. Hermione était allongée dans une pose aguicheuse sur le lit paré d'un grand drap blanc. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours ébouriffés lui donnant d'autant plus un air sauvage. Elle portait une chemise blanche, trop petite pour elle. Les boutons subissaient une pression si forte sous sa poitrine qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de sauter. Elle arborait une petite jupe plissée d'écolière aux couleurs vertes sombres. De longs bas blancs ornés d'un petit nœud vert sur le haut soulignaient la finesse de ses jambes. Il allait la bouffer, incessamment sous peu. Et autour de son cou, elle avait noué à la hâte, la cravate Serpentard qu'il avait amenée avec lui aux States. Elle riait… Elle osait ouvertement se foutre de sa gueule… Il allait la faire souffrir…enfin souffrir, façon de parler.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Hermione se planta devant lui, collant avec impudeur sa poitrine contre son torse. Doucement, le sourire de celui qui a enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, aux lèvres, il fit glisser la cravate entre ses doigts. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds, entoura la nuque du blond de ses bras, et lui susurra en se frottant contre lui :

-Elle te plaît ma cravate ? (2)

-Raah, si tu savais à quel point !

N'y tenant plus, Draco passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune fille, effleurant de la sorte sa lingerie fine… ou pas. Visiblement Hermione ne portait pas de culotte. Et il la souleva. Elle enlaça ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-T'es vraiment une belle salope.

-On n'allait pas s'encombrer de tissus inutiles. Tu m'emmènes où ?

-Sur le canapé.

-Le canapé ?

-J'ai envie de le baptiser en premier.

-Je te rappelle qu'il est blanc...

-Rien à foutre.

Draco posa Hermione avec délicatesse sur le divan, avant de la dévorer du regard.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas de soutif non plus. Les dents de Draco s'allongèrent subitement, comme un tout autre membre qui se situait un peu plus bas.

Hermione ricana nerveusement. Il se jeta sur elle… enfin façon de parler. Alors, qu'elle pensait qu'il allait commencer par l'embrasser, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, et huma avec délectation son odeur. Bientôt tout cela serait à lui. Revenant aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire, toutes les sortes d'orifices qu'il pouvait trouver en la personne d'Hermione (du genre son nez, ses oreilles…), il goûta du bout des lèvres celles de la jeune fille, qui se mit bien vite à grommeler de mécontentement.

-Non, mais tu es pressée en plus.

-Tu permets ? Moi ça ne fait pas seulement 9 mois que j'attends, ça fait 18 ans !

-Tu caches bien ton petit jeu, petite sainte-nitouche.

Pour seules réponses, il eut droit à un regard mêlé de malice et de sensualité, et elle l'attira à elle, prenant sans attendre possession de ses lèvres. Alors que leurs langues entamaient une jolie valse bien humide et bien chaude, leurs mains se mirent à jouer à leur tour. Pendant que Draco trouvait sans difficultés l'arrondi de ses seins, Hermione de ses mains beaucoup plus maladroites, essayait de déboutonner la chemise du vampire. Mais ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, de peur et d'excitation, et ce fut un échec, qui l'énerva bien vite. Draco, moqueur interrompit leur baiser, et se redressa.

-Et si tu y allais plus lentement ?

Soudain, Hermione sembla perdre sa belle assurance.

Alors, Draco décida de l'aider un peu, il prit ses mains entre les siennes et les dirigea vers son torse. La jeune fille se laissa faire, sans s'empêcher de rougir. Puis bien vite, la barrière du vêtement la frustra. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était toucher directement la peau d'albâtre du Serpentard. Elle déboutonna, lentement et un à un chacun des boutons de nacre, et se pencha légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son torse à chaque bouton d'enlevé. Les dents de Draco atteignirent une longueur maximale lorsqu'Hermione se mit à jouer avec sa langue aux niveaux de ses pectoraux.

-Bon, assez rigolé, décida t'il.

Il repoussa Hermione en arrière, de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus d'elle.

-Les choses sérieuses vont commencer, déclara t-il, en faisant sauter les boutons de la chemise de la jeune fille.

Il déposa sa bouche incroyablement chaude sur son sein, sa peau toute entière se mit à frissonner sous ses baisers, et elle avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ses muscles qui se bandaient d'eux même. Le vampire avait l'air très pressé, il jeta la chemise au loin, et sa jupe ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

-On peut savoir pourquoi toi tu es toujours habillé ? Réussit à murmurer Hermione, entre deux gémissements.

-Chaque chose en son temps.

Après avoir goûté chaque parcelle de son corps, Draco crut bon d'aller s'amuser un peu vers une zone plus névralgique, celle de son intimité. Non seulement ce mec était très doué avec ses mains, mais il l'était tout autant avec sa langue. La jeune fille sentait de petites ondes de plaisir lui parcourir le corps avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort, elle crut qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge, alors qu'une ultime onde la frappa. Puis, son corps se mit à trembler sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Malefoy s'arrêta, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, il prit possession de sa bouche avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Ah, tu aimes ça, morue ! (3)

Hermione rit avant d'ajouter…

-Insulte-moi en suédois…

Et alors, qu'il embrassait son cou avec insistance, en disant de temps à autres des mots dans une langue inconnue (4), ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau avant d'explorer avec attention son intimité. La jeune fille eut d'abord une grimace, signe d'une quelconque douleur peu agréable. Puis le plaisir revint par vagues, doucement. Retrouvant tout de même l'usage de ses membres, elle saisit le visage du vampire et prit possession de ses lèvres. Les sensations les enivraient, la chaleur les enveloppait. La pomme d'Adam de Malefoy le tiraillait violemment. La jeune fille interrompit leur baiser, et du bout des lèvres, elle le supplia :

-Mords-moi !

N'y tenant plus, Draco ne se fit pas prier, il enfonça ses crocs au plus profond de sa gorge. Et se délecta de ce nectar si pur et si brûlant qui lui coulait dans la gorge. Il laissa échapper un grognement affamé, auquel Hermione ne tarda à répondre par un petit cri de douleur mélangé de plaisir. Le désir des deux amants ne fit que s'attiser encore davantage. Cette morsure les fit entrer dans une sorte de transe sexuelle, augmentant leur bien-être.

-Putain Draco, enlève tes vêtements, grommela la jeune fille, alors que le vampire était toujours occupé à lui sucer le sang.

Aussitôt, il s'arrêta, et planta son regard dans le sien. Un regard fou de désir. Du sang coulait sur son menton, et sur son torse. Hermione sentait son propre sang couler le long de son bras, mais cela lui importait peu. Malefoy était en train d'enlever ses vêtements, ce qui était nettement plus intéressant. Elle aurait aimé elle aussi, toucher et goûter chaque parcelle de cette peau froide, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. La timidité peut-être, ou la peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Une fois nu, le Serpentard eut un grand sourire moqueur face au rouge qui teintait les joues d'Hermione.

-Je sais, mon corps est plutôt impressionnant.

-Tu es vraiment…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Draco s'empara de ses lèvres, coupant court à la conversation. Son excitation était à son comble. Il semblait partout à la fois : il était tellement agile de ses mains. Et alors que la jeune fille se tortillait de plaisir mais aussi d'impatience, il entra en elle, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur.

-Putaiin, mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? grogna-t-elle le souffle coupé.

Draco sourit. (5)

Il se pencha vers elle, et doucement murmura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira mieux dans peu de temps.

Puis crescendo, le vampire se mit à accélérer le rythme. Hermione prit peu à peu le mouvement, et suivit la cadence. Les dents blanches de Draco scintillaient dans la pénombre de la pièce. Et, soudain sans crier gare, il la mordit une seconde fois, à l'épaule. Cela eut un effet terrible sur Hermione. Les picotements désagréables qu'elle ressentait dans son intimité, disparurent aussitôt. Ce qu'elle ressentait à son épaule la lançait trois fois plus, il s'agissait qu'une douleur aigue qui lui coupa d'un coup la respiration. Mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur s'estompa aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, et Hermione sentit son corps s'enflammer et crût que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Impossible de crier, sa poitrine allait exploser : En réalité, elle décollait. De son côté, Draco éprouvait les mêmes choses mais celles-ci étaient trois fois plus fortes. On est un vampire ou on ne l'est pas. L'afflux de sang chaud dans son organisme contribuait probablement à cet état. Il atteint le septième ciel plus intensément que jamais. Un ultime coup de hanche, et ils purent respirer de nouveau. Hermione serra Draco contre elle, alors qu'il relâchait tous ses muscles. Ils restèrent ainsi allongés pendant plusieurs minutes, essoufflés (enfin surtout Hermione, Draco est un vampire que diable, et un vampire n'a pas besoin de respirer) et enlacés amoureusement. Puis, avec lenteur, Draco se mit à lécher les blessures de la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci cherchait à reprendre ses esprits. Les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent :

-Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai soif !

Le jeune homme eut un rire saccadé, et se leva afin de la laisser accéder à la cuisine, avant de se rassoir dans le canapé blanc, désormais maculé de sang et de plein d'autres joyeusetés.

Hermione le rejoignit bientôt et s'installa tout contre lui, alors qu'elle dégustait son soda.

-Tu sais ce qui serait une bonne idée ? demanda Draco.

-Non, quoi ?

-Que tu ailles prendre une douche.

La surprise apparut sur le visage d'Hermione avant de laisser place à l'agacement.

-Tu es en train de dire que je pue ?

Le vampire se pencha vers elle, et la renifla bruyamment avant d'ajouter, l'air pensif :

-Oui.

-Connard

Hermione se leva et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la salle d'eau.

Draco sourit satisfait, il entendit Hermione allumer la douche. Alors il se leva, et se dirigea d'une démarche de prédateur vers la salle de bain. Vraiment, il adorait obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

ooo

_(1) Oui, il y est resté toute la nuit, et alors ? Il fait ce qu'il veut, non ?_

_(2)Yiihhhaaaa ! J'ai encore réussi à caser cette phrase :)_

_(3)Re Yihhhaaa ! Cette phrase n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Malheureusement je ne suis pas le poète qui en est l'auteur, décernons le prix de la phrase la plus romantique à Xeres Malfoy (Bravoo ! Bravoo !)_

_(4)Oui Malefoy parle très couramment le suédois. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?_

_(5)Sadique…_

_Et voilà, _

_Maintenant, je vais prendre une petite pause. Pour réécrire le scénario de la suite, mettre mes idées à plat, et retrouver un semblant d'histoire qui me plaise. Evidemment, la fiction n'est pas encore terminée. Désormais Hermione va devoir cacher ses morsures aux yeux de tous, afin que personne ne découvre qu'il y a des vampires à la fac. Et puis vous devez vous demander ce qui est arrivé au type qui avait agressé Hermione. La santé de la jeune fille va également être menacée, puisqu'elle est le seul repas de Malefoy, et celui-ci devra trouver un autre moyen de se nourrir, enfin, là, je vous spoile, je réfléchis à tout cela, je vous construis un scénario génial (-") et on se retrouve le plus vite possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que mon absence soit très longue, et puis en attendant, il y a __**la Courbe de tes Yeux**__, qui pour le moment a déjà son scénario. _

_A bientôt_

_XOXO_

_Shlikah_

_PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews, rien de mieux pour encourager l'auteur afin qu'il retrouve la motivation et l'inspiration et qu'il se mette de nouveau à poster :p_

_PS² : Vous savez quoi ? Chaque année j'expérimente un nouveau genre de piqure, après les moustiques et les guêpes, l'année dernière j'ai eu la chance de tester les piqures d'aoutas (Ô joie) et cette année, piqûres de puce (sinon c'est pas drôle) Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire subir à mon chat… si vous avez des idées ^^_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Les Marques

_Me revoilà ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard !_

_Et je sais que ce chapitre est court… Je reprend le rythme doucement._

_Bonne lecture :)_

**Chapitre 11 : Les marques**

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un beau sourire, signe de son bonheur et de son épanouissement. Elle se sentait définitivement bien dans sa peau.

L'état du canapé, maculé de sang, n'était même pas capable de la contrarier. Elle récupéra son bol de lait chaud dans le micro-onde une fois que la sonnerie de celui-ci ait retenti. Puis, elle s'installa sur la table en verre près de la grande baie vitrée. Elle observait le soleil qui s'élevait dans le ciel, tout en dégustant son chocolat chaud. Après avoir goûté à ces quelques instants de plénitude et de calme, elle ouvrit le journal sorcier qui se trouvait sur la table. Alors qu'elle le parcourait d'un œil furtif, un article la percuta. Il était placé dans les faits divers. Une chose, qui apparemment s'apparentait à un être humain, avait été retrouvée complètement desséchée et drainée de son sang, dans des marécages à quelques milliers de kilomètres de la ville où se trouvait Hermione. Plusieurs choses la frappèrent. Tout d'abord, le fait que cet homme habitait à Savannah, côté sorcier, et que le jour de sa disparition coïncidait avec le jour où elle avait été agressée par ce fou furieux dans le bar.

Hermione se racla la gorge. Son petit nuage venait d'entrer en contact avec un mur.

-Huuuuum Draco ?

Elle entendit un « Oui » innocent provenir de la salle de bain.

-Tu pourrais venir voir ?

-Bien sur …

Hermione releva la tête. Pour une fois, elle l'entendait se déplacer. Aussitôt, elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet homme ne savait-il pas se déplacer normalement ? Les mains nonchalamment enfouies dans les poches de son jean (le fameux jean qui lui moulait si bien les fesses), il glissait plus qu'il ne marchait, tel un félin se dirigeant vers sa proie.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Amour ? demanda t'il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser délicatement.

La jeune fille eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais se contenta de laisser échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Elle lui planta le journal sous le nez.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Ha, mais c'est dégueulasse qui a pu bien faire une chose pareille ?

Hermione lui lança un regard agacé et Draco reprit son sérieux.

-Ce mec ne pouvait définitivement pas rester en vie après ce qu'il t'avait fait.

Tout d'abord la jeune fille ne sut pas quoi dire. Puis, la parole lui revint, une parole pleine de reproches.

-Mais tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi ? Il a essayé de te tuer, et tu penses que je l'aurais laissé en vie ? Je suis un prédateur Hermione, tuer m'est maintenant inné.

-J'aurai peut-être préféré oublier ce petit détail.

-Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas…

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule sur le mur, avant d'ajouter :

-Tu vas encore dire que je fuis, mais je dois y aller, j'ai cours dans 20 minutes, on reprendra cette conversation ce soir.

-Il n'y a rien à ajouter Hermione, je suis un vampire et tu devras t'y faire.

ooo

S'y faire ? C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Certes, avoir un petit copain vampire avait des avantages très appréciables, dont le sexe faisait éminemment parti. Mais, cela comportait aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients : Pire que de risquer de mourir dans son sommeil, drainée de son sang, ou de découvrir dans le journal du matin, que son petit ami était un assassin. Oui, il y avait pire que ça. Il y avait : les traces de morsure à cacher avant d'aller en cours.

Hermione ne se rappelait même plus que Draco l'avait mordu à autant d'endroits la veille. Elle noua un foulard autour de son cou, afin de cacher l'une des morsures. Puis se dit, en voyant ses seins, et ses cuisses, que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se déshabiller à la fac.

Mais l'espace temps d'Hermione était quelque peu décalé, et elle crut défaillir quand l'une des étudiantes de sa promo, lui rappela que l'entrainement de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'après midi consistait à une sorte de Triathlon Magique.

Alors, que toutes les filles qui partageaient son cours se déshabillaient sans aucune pudeur, Hermione attendit patiemment, ses affaires d'entrainement serrés entre ses bras, que la fille rondelette qui monopolisait les toilettes, en sorte. Malheureusement, les minutes défilaient, tout le monde était fin prêt, et la fille ne sortait toujours pas.

-Hermione, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione s'engouffra dans les WC, bousculant sa camarade par la même occasion. Jamais elle ne fut aussi rapide à se changer.

Puis, discrètement, elle rejoint le cours et ses participantes.

ooo

Cette fois, elle en était sûre ! Cette professeur était une sadique. Comme Snape mais en pire ! Jamais Hermione n'avait autant couru en si peu de temps, et elle avait vu des choses qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Une image lui revint à la mémoire. Elle savait déjà qu'elle l'obséderait. Elle avait vu au milieu de son entrainement, Draco étendu sur le sol. Au début, il avait l'air si paisible, qu'elle avait cru qu'il dormait, tout en sachant, qu'il était impossible que Draco, qui ne suivait pas du tout les mêmes enseignements qu'elle, dorme en cet endroit. Puis, elle avait vu qu'il n'avait plus de mains. Chaque partie de son corps semblait tomber en poussière. Il était en train de devenir cendre. La panique la parcourut, et alors, elle vit le pieu, enfoncé profondément dans son cœur. Le choc fut terrible. Hermione décontenancée, se mit à crier, alors qu'elle avait la mauvaise impression de le perdre à jamais. Puis, la réalité la percuta brutalement, et de manière inattendue. Elle était en plein entrainement de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et ce qui se tenait devant elle, n'était pas le cadavre de Draco, mais un ignoble épouvantard…

Cette image accapara pendant le bilan de la prof, alors qu'elle marchait pour retourner dans les vestiaires, et quand elle se déshabilla à la vue de tous.

-Hermione ?

-Hein… Oui… ? demande Hermione qu'on venait de tirer brutalement de ses pensées.

-Qu'est ce que tu as sur la jambe.

Bouleversée par la « fausse mort de son amant », Hermione avait oublié ses blessures de guerre. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses cuisses qui arboraient deux magnifiques morsures, profonde, qui commençaient à cicatriser. Enervée par son étourdissement, Hermione eut soudain l'envie de lui répondre : « A ton avis ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ? » Et d'ouvrir les paris, mais elle préféra avoir un tout autre comportement.

Elle attrapa son jean qu'elle enfila prestement afin de cacher ces marques disgracieuses qui pouvaient, voire qui l'avait déjà trahies et répondit bêtement :

-Ah ça, euuh non c'est rien !

Le genre de réponse que l'on regrette par la suite, car elle ne fait qu'attiser la curiosité des gens. Hermione s'en rendit compte quand elle croisa le regard de sa camarade qui semblait lui dire : « tu te moques de moi, qu'est ce que tu caches ? »

En tout cas, si cette jeune fille ne devinait pas d'où sortaient ces blessures, c'est qu'elle avait le QI d'une huitre… Et c'était bien cela qui faisait peur à Hermione. Tout était bien trop évident.

De ce fait, Hermione rentra chez elle (ou plutôt chez eux) la rage au ventre et de mauvais humeur, et jeta un regard assassin à Malefoy. Après, tout, c'était de sa faute si elle avait ces marques sur le corps. Mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'enfermée dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, qui avait retrouvé sa blancheur d'origine, et se contenta de faire la moue. Elle savait que Draco viendrait la rejoindre.

Et cela ne tarda pas à arriver. Il lui tendit un verre de vin blanc, alors que lui tenait entre ses doigts, un ballon de rouge.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda t-il doucement, en glissant son bras derrière la nuque de la jeune fille, qui se blottit alors contre son torse.

Elle soupira fortement, et se laissa aller quelques instants contre ce corps froid.

-J'ai eu un problème dans les vestiaires aujourd'hui… J'étais quelque peu perturbée par le cours, et je me suis changée devant tout le monde… Et évidemment, elles ont vu les morsures.

Draco grimaça.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça ?

-Ah oui ? Tu vas les drainer de leur sang et les laisser pourrir dans un marécage

-ça pourrait être une solution oui !

-Draco !

Il sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, demanda-t-elle encore, d'une voix soupçonneuse.

-Si je te le dis, tu vas encore te mettre à bouder et tu m'en empêcheras… enfin tu essaieras …

-Draco, soit un peu sérieux, dis moi ?

-… Non !

-Draco !

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on a mieux à faire que de s'embrouiller pour des broutilles ?

-Ce ne sont pas des broutilles, ce sont … qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je mets fin à la conversation !

-Hors de q… Argh !

Alors, il la renversa doucement sur le canapé avant de gouter à chaque parcelle de peau qui était découverte tout en jouant avec son intimité.

ooo

_Oui, ce chapitre est rikiki, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu ! Maintenant vous savez ce qui est advenu du timbré du bar. Ensuite plusieurs questions : Comment Draco va-t'il régler le problème d'Hermione ? Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ? On voit ici qu'Hermione a peur de perdre un jour Draco, est-ce qu'elle fera en sorte que cela n'arrive pas ? __**Review **__? _


	12. Chapitre 12 : Toute destinée

_Me revoilà déjà. J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également. _

**Chapitre 12 : « Toute destinée est une suite d'accidents »**

Hermione se laissait aller pour la troisième fois de la nuit aux caresses et aux baisers de Draco.

Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour pour la septième fois en deux jours, le jeune homme, atteignant l'extase, mordit sa belle au niveau de l'épaule, faisant gicler le sang sur sa poitrine. Après, s'être rassasié, il lécha du bout de la langue les gouttelettes de ce nectar délicieux qui parsemaient les seins de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci était dans un état second. En même temps qui ne le serait pas ? Elle était éreintée. Par ses journées de cours, par ses nuits torrides avec le beau ténébreux, par toutes ces prouesses érotiques, par tous les orgasmes qu'elle avait ressentis en si peu de temps, et par les morsures de Malefoy. Alors qu'elle sentait la bouche de Malefoy pressée contre son épaule, en train d'aspirer son sang, elle avait l'impression de sortir de la réalité pour rentrer dans un monde comateux où seul le plaisir subsistait, le plaisir de sentir les crocs de Draco dans sa chair. Quand il eut fini de boire, il lécha doucement la plaie avant de faciliter la cicatrisation. Mais Hermione savait que la marque resterait visible pendant quatre à cinq jours, si elle ne s'en occupait pas.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et lui caressa le ventre avec tendresse. Une espèce de brouillard épais entourait Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire niais. Puis, avec lenteur, elle se leva, et d'un pas tremblant se dirigea dans la salle de bain, baguette à la main. Elle eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour réussir ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle puisa dans ces dernières forces. Enfin, totalement épuisée, elle se traina vers le lit sur lequel elle se laissa tomber avec lourdeur. Malefoy, à quatre pattes, s'approcha de son visage, et l'embrassa délicatement. Puis, il déposa de nombreux baisers sur sa gorge. Et, pendant qu'il lui embrassait les seins, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve, juste calme et reposant.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, tirée par la sonnerie stridente du réveille-matin, elle eut l'impression qu'on l'arrachait d'une mort paisible pour la ramener à la vie bruyante et fatigante. Elle se tira lentement de son lit, et sur ses jambes flageolantes, elle rejoint la cuisine où Draco lui cuisinait (avec amour ?) des œufs brouillés. Se sentant très peu réveillée, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Et d'un œil fatigué, regarda Malefoy s'afférer.

Celui-ci tout sourire et en pleine forme, lui servit son plat tel un chef-cuisinier fier de son œuvre. Hermione ne s'arrêta même pas à l'effort de présentation, et engloutit littéralement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Puis, elle avala le café bien noir que lui proposa le jeune homme. Se sentant désormais réveillée, elle décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant d'aller en cours.

Une fois cela accomplit et ses vêtements enfilés, elle se brossa les dents, et observa son visage. Elle se trouva étrangement pâle. Elle avait visiblement mauvaise mine. Elle ne douta pas qu'elle serait malade avant la fin de la journée. Mais courageuse comme elle était (et légèrement suicidaire) elle décida de mettre un peu de fond de teint, et d'aller tout de même en cours.

Dehors, à cette heure matinale, il faisait déjà très chaud, Hermione retira la veste qu'elle avait jetée sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fac. Et puis soudain sans prévenir, une barre lui traversa le front, lui infligeant un mal de tête désagréable. La chaleur l'étouffa brusquement, mais elle n'avait plus rien à enlever. Et puis le froid remplaça le chaud. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'assoir ou s'allonger. Mais, se disant qu'elle s'approchait de la fac, elle ne prit pas le temps de faire une pause. La nausée lui agrippa l'estomac brutalement, alors que des flashes lumineux passaient devant ses yeux accentuant encore son mal de tête. Et la vie perdit ses couleurs, devenant grise. Elle avait l'impression que ses forces la quittaient. Elle était vraiment mal, et alors, qu'elle se décidait enfin à s'arrêter pour se reposer quelques minutes, le monde qui l'entourait disparu. Il n'y avait plus qu'un énorme espace noir, et le silence reposant. Elle se sentait bien. Elle aurait voulu rester dans cet état pour l'éternité. Le calme l'entourait, il était si paisible. Un visage inconnu surgit de nulle part : Elle entendit qu'on lui demandait si elle allait bien. Bien sur qu'elle allait bien, jamais elle se s'était sentie aussi bien. Puis, le noir revint. Complet, total, fascinant…et tellement agréable !

Mais soudain elle fut tirée de ce silence obscure. On la redressa. La vie réapparut à ses yeux ainsi que le bruit de l'agitation de la ville. Désagréable.

-Miss, vous m'entendez ?

Hermione fit un signe de la tête.

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Hermione Granger

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-Dix-huit ans.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Aucune idée.

Le sorcier qui l'interrogeait se tourna vers un homme qui était debout derrière lui. Celui-ci acquiesça à sa question inaudible.

-On va vous emmener à l'hôpital Miss !

-Non, non c'est bon !

-Voyons, vous ne tenez même pas debout.

Le sorcier fit apparaître un brancard, et l'allongea dessus. Puis, il fit léviter la civière devant lui. Dans la foule, elle vit Malefoy. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Et elle articula un message qu'il lut sur ses lèvres : « Ils m'emmènent à l'hôpital, ne reste pas là, ils vont tout découvrir »

Elle cligna des yeux, et Malefoy avait disparu. Persuadée qu'il était parti se mettre en sécurité, se laissa porter par le sommeil.

ooo

Malefoy, tel le bon vampire qu'il était, se volatilisa. Il devait se protéger, la protéger… Sans nul doute que les médecins découvriraient qu'elle avait été mordue par un vampire. Les cicatrices étaient encore bien trop visibles(1). Draco avait eu un pincement au cœur quand il avait compris au fond de ses entrailles, qu'Hermione était en train de faire un malaise, et qu'il en était probablement la cause. Cela allait amener encore de nouvelles difficultés. Mais en attendant, il y avait quelque chose de plus urgent. Les médecins mèneraient une enquête afin de savoir où était le vampire qui s'était nourri de son sang. Or, il se doutait que cela les mènerait à la fac, où les filles de la promo d'Hermione pourraient affirmer avoir vu ses morsures, et leur apprendre qu'elle vivait avec un jeune homme blond, extrêmement pâle et absolument séduisant. Cela ne devait pas se produire. Ils ne devaient pas remonter jusqu'à lui.

Il savait qu'Hermione avait deux heures de potion ce matin. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la salle dans laquelle se déroulait le cours. A son grand contentement, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Plusieurs étudiantes attendaient patiemment devant la porte. Draco, d'un pas leste et rapide, s'avança vers une des jeunes filles qui était seule. Celle-ci rougit en s'apercevant qu'il allait lui adresser la parole.

-Excuse-moi, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ? demanda t-il un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

-Euuuh oui…

Il prit la jeune fille par le bras, et la conduit avec délicatesse, un peu à l'écart. Alors il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Dangereux et irrésistible.

-Lorsque tu as vu Hermione Granger hier en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle n'avait aucune trace de morsures sur le corps, et allait parfaitement bien, susurra t-il d'une voix hypnotique.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les pupilles dilatés, la jeune fille répéta mécaniquement ce que Malefoy venait de lui affirmer avec autorité. Puis retrouvant ses esprits, elle retourna attendre son cours sans se demander pourquoi elle était avec Malefoy et ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Le vampire recommença son petit tour avec quelques unes des autres élèves qui étaient isolées. Après le cours, il s'occuperait des étudiantes en groupe. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'aucune de ces idiotes n'ait répété ce qu'elle avait vu à quelqu'un d'extérieur de la classe.

Ainsi à la fin du cours, il interpella une des autres filles, à qui il modifia la mémoire, puis en suivit une autre dans les toilettes. Au bout de quelques heures, le problème était semble t-il réglé.

ooo

Hermione patientait dans le couloir des urgences de l'hôpital sorcier St Minerva de Laplume. Les médicomages avaient fait des prises de sang qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier. L'un d'entre eux, suspicieux (ou pervers au choix), lui avait demandé de se mettre en sous vêtements. Il l'avait observé sous toutes les coutures, et avait lancé des sorts d'apparition sans succès. Hermione avait en effet puisé dans ses dernières forces la veille pour soigner ses plaies en lançant des sorts d'accélération de cicatrisation qui s'étaient avérés très efficaces. Mais elle savait que les médicomages se douteraient tout de même de quelque chose.

Après une bonne heure d'attente, alors qu'elle commençait à tomber dans le sommeil, un jeune sorcier la réveilla.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle… Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui, bien sur tout va bien, puis-je retourner en cours ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

-ça ne va pas être possible dans l'immédiat. Vos bilans sanguins indiquent que vous avez une anémie sévère. Il va vous falloir du repos et une cure de fer. Par contre cette anémie nous parait vraiment étrange. Il n'y a aucun signe permettant de l'expliquer…

Il savait ! Il savait qu'elle avait donné son sang à un vampire, elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée qui pourrait expliquer ce phénomène ? demanda t-il à la jeune fille.

Sûre d'elle, Hermione répondit un « non » ferme et sans retour.

Un gros mensonge, en somme.

-En tout cas, il serait mieux pour votre santé, voire pour votre vie, que vous restiez éloignée de ce… phénomène quelques temps. Je vais vous faire une ordonnance et un arrêt-maladie.

La poisse. Hermione espérait vraiment retourner à la fac pour récupérer ses cours et les rattraper dans l'après-midi. Au lieu de cela, elle allait devoir rentrer à la maison et annoncer à Draco, que pour des raisons médicales elle devait s'éloigner de lui quelques semaines… Elle n'était pas du tout sûre qu'il apprécie cette idée.

Un Portoloin fut mis en place, lui permettant de rentrer chez elle, une fois les derniers examens effectués.

A son grand soulagement, Malefoy était là, l'attendant sagement dans le salon. D'ailleurs, il était bien trop calme au goût d'Hermione. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, il ne se rua pas vers elle quand elle franchit le pas de la porte, l'enlaçant avec force, tout en murmurant qu'il avait eu peur. Au lieu de cela, il la regarda d'un air froid.

-Alors ? demanda t-il.

-Les Médicomages disent que c'est une anémie. Je t'ai donné trop de sang…Selon eux, il faudrait que je m'éloigne de toi pendant quelques semaines.

Enfin, Malefoy eut une réaction. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, visiblement fatigué.

-Mais, il est hors de question que je parte… ajouta Hermione avant de se faire couper la parole par Draco.

-Rentre chez toi, Hermione. Profite des vacances pour retourner sur Londres quelques temps, histoire que tu te refasses une santé.

-Mais non ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul ici ! Comment vas-tu te nourrir ?

-Comme avant que tu arrives, je m'arrangerai avec l'infirmier que j'avais hypnotisé pendant les vacances. Rester reviendrait à signer ton arrêt de mort Hermione…Ce n'est pas raisonnable… même si je sais que les Gryffondors ne sont pas raisonnables…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas partir.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. La situation était presque risible. La jeune fille après lui avoir refusée son sang alors qu'il mourrait de faim était prête à lui en offrir alors qu'elle manquait d'hémoglobine et qu'elle était pâle comme la mort.

-Je te ferai sortir de cet appartement de force.

-Tu n'oserais pas !

-J'vais me gêner !

Le jeune vampire leva sa baguette. Deux grosses valises surgirent de nulle part et se remplirent peu à peu des vêtements de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, avec sa force de mouche, se jeta sur Draco essayant d'interrompre le sort. Ce dernier lui arracha la baguette des mains sans aucune difficulté, et la mit hors d'atteinte. Hermione sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Alors, de ses deux poings blancs, elle martela le torse de Draco, ce qui sembla l'amuser plus que de le déstabiliser.

Enfin pleines, les valises se fermèrent. On entendit un cliquetis.

Hermione, les sourcils froncés, se précipita sur les bagages, bien décidée à remettre ses affaires à leur place. Mais elle ne réussit pas à les ouvrir. Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnements inutiles, elle capitula. Des papillons lumineux se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, et alors que la fatigue lui tombait dessus brusquement, elle s'affaissa dans le canapé, essoufflée.

-En effet, tu es en parfaite santé, Hermione. Te mordre risquerait de me rendre malade tellement tu vas mal !

-On peut quand même faire l'amour ?

-Tu vas tomber dans les pommes au premier orgasme.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle essayait de se détendre dans les bras de son bien aimé, elle leva le menton afin de mieux l'observer. Alors, elle vit sur le visage du Vampire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Son sourire se faisait rassurant et tendre, et dans ses yeux, dans ce regard si sublime, elle pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Le plus bel amour du monde.

ooo

_(1) Draco ne sait pas ce que fabriquait Hermione dans la salle de bain. _

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? _

_En tout cas, on arrive à la fin de l'histoire, plus que trois chapitres, qui normalement, devraient être assez long :)_

_**Reviews ? **_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Square Grimmaurd

_Le voici le chapitre 13. Le compte à rebours a commencé, les amis. _

_Juste un petit avertissement, présence de relation homosexuelle et de propos assez crus...Zêtes prévenus._

_Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 13 : Square Grimmaurd**

Le cœur lourd, Hermione attrapa le Portoloin que Draco avait préparé pour son départ. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré alors qu'elle disparaissait de la vue du vampire.

Elle et ses valises atterrirent lourdement sur le sol du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Plus pâle encore que d'habitude, elle se tint l'estomac quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Autour d'elle se tenait l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, Lupin, Harry et surtout …

-ZABINI ?

-Nous sommes heureux de savoir que nous t'avons manqué Hermione, ironisa Fred.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Hermione oubliant toutes les lois de la politesse.

-Et oui, nous allons parfaitement bien, ajouta George.

Les lèvres de Zabini s'étirèrent en un rictus narquois, tandis qu'Harry commençait à rougir malgré lui. Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent pendant de longues minutes de l'un à l'autre. Puis elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce couloir à la fin de sa septième année n'était pas une aventure d'un soir. Cette silencieuse nouvelle eut l'effet d'un coup de poing. Et Hermione se retourna pour dégobiller.

-Ooooh ! Et en plus tu nous as ramené des cadeaux ! Se moqua Zabini.

Ginny et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent sur la jeune fille pour lui apporter leur aide et nettoyer (et hoop, un petit sort et tout s'en va !)

- Eh bien dis donc Hermione, ça ne va pas fort, constata Mrs Weasley, en lui collant sa main sur le front.

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, souffla la jeune fille.

Mais le haussement de sourcils de la mère de famille lui fit comprendre que celle-ci ne la croyait pas.

Quand Hermione se fut remise de ses émotions et eut prit une douche, tout le monde se rassembla dans le salon poussiéreux de la maison. La jeune fille se cala confortablement dans l'un des gros canapés entre Ron et Harry. Mrs Weasley fit apparaître un énorme plateau rempli de friandises et de boissons diverses et variées. Après avoir considérée qu'Hermione avait maigrie, elle la força à avaler plus de pain aux chocolats qu'elle n'en avait véritablement besoin, au risque de la rendre de nouveau malade.

-Maman, arrête de la gaver, elle va encore vomir partout ! grogna Ron, qui pensait que c'était du gâchis de donner autant à manger à une jeune fille qui n'avait pas faim, alors que son propre estomac gargouillait férocement.

-Ron ! Gronda Hermione, qui préférait oublier ce petit détail.

-Mais non, je pense qu'Hermione a juste fait un petit malaise dû à l'hypoglycémie ! Vue comme elle est maigre, elle a besoin de reprendre de l'énergie et de manger.

Ne voulant pas la contrarier, la jeune fille acquiesça. Elle préférait que tout le monde se contente de cette explication, plutôt que de leur avouer qu'elle était anémique.

-Alors, l'Amérique ? Tu t'y plais ? demanda Ginny.

-C'est vraiment bien, il fait toujours beau et chaud, et les cours sont très intéressants.

-ça m'étonnerai que la fac de Savannah soit aussi réputée que celle de Londres, murmura Ron suffisamment fort pour que son amie entende.

Hermione se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Londres alors qu'il y fait si froid ? la provoqua Ron.

-Parce que vous me manquiez !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas !

Hermione ne sut que répondre, trop choquée par le comportement de son ami.

-Ne fais pas attention, Hermione, Ron fait la tronche depuis la fin de l'été, quand tu as pris l'avion pour les USA, précisa Ginny.

- Dis-nous la vraie raison de ton retour, Hermione !

-Mais je viens de te la dire !

-Et je crois avoir répondu que je ne te croyais pas ! Enfin Mione tu es pâle comme un cul, tu as l'air malade, avoue que Savannah t'as rendu malade !

-Tu aimerais bien, heiin ?

-Cette fille n'est pas Hermione, conclut Ron en la pointant du doigt.

-Enfin, Ron, on ne se comporte pas comme cela avec les invités ! Hermione est la bienvenue ici, elle n'a pas besoin d'une raison particulière pour revenir ! Gronda Mrs Weasley.

-Je suis juste FA-Ti-Guée ! Je voulais changer d'air, revenir ici, afin de marquer une vraie pause dans mes études, de vraies vacances ! Tu devras te contenter de cette explication parce qu'il n'en a pas d'autres !

Sur ces mots, Hermione s'enfonça dans le canapé, tournant légèrement le dos à Ron. Celui-ci ne désirait qu'une chose : S'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais la politesse et le plateau orné de pâtisserie le lui interdisaient. Et alors que la jeune fille, la mine légèrement boudeuse se penchait vers la table pour attraper son verre de lait, elle croisa le regard perçant de Zabini. La mauvaise humeur avait pris possession d'elle, et elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner un violent : « Quoi ! », mais considérant qu'elle avait fait suffisamment de dégâts pour la journée, elle préféra se taire et défier le Serpentard du regard. Il la regardait avec un air narquois et sûr de lui. Ce salaud savait exactement de quoi elle souffrait, et cela semblait l'amuser. Mais pourquoi donc cet abruti était-il ici ?

Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait la réponse. Il sortait avec Harry. Mais comment donc cet immonde Vampire avait-il pu obtenir la confiance de l'Ordre ? Peut-être avait-il hypnotisé… non c'était absolument inconcevable. Aussi fort qu'il pouvait être, Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin, McGonagall et compagnie l'étaient bien plus que lui, et possédaient de très fortes barrières mentales empêchant toutes pénétrations extérieures. Zabini avait-il usé de son charme naturel ? Ou bien, le simple fait de coucher avec le Survivant lui avait ouvert les portes de la maison ?

Harry surprit leur échange oculaire. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione lancer un regard aussi noir à quelqu'un, alors que Blaise semblait se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Il se demandait bien ce qui liait ainsi ces ceux-là. Sans nul doute, Blaise savait quelque chose que lui-même ne connaissait pas. Peut-être détenait-il la vérité sur le retour d'Hermione. Car oui, Harry tout comme Ron, pensait que ce retour était intéressé. Certes, il croyait son amie quand elle affirmait qu'elle était fatiguée. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Mais la pâleur de sa peau laissait envisager tout autre chose. Il pensait qu'elle avait des soucis, notamment de santé, qui l'avaient poussé à revenir en Angleterre. Mais quels étaient ces soucis, ça il n'en savait rien.

Ce soir-là, tout le monde se coucha tôt afin de récupérer ou de laisser retomber les tensions qui s'étaient créées.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Le silence régnait dans la maisonnette, signe que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle se pencha par-dessus son lit afin d'attraper l'un des livres qu'elle avait laissé dans sa valise. Elle lut pendant une bonne demi-heure, et lorsqu'elle se sentit parfaitement réveillée, elle s'extirpa de ses draps.

A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! cria-t-elle joyeusement.

-Salut Hermione, bien dormi ? demanda un Harry souriant et plus ébouriffé qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Oui et toi ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire rêveur mais ne répondit pas à la question. Il s'assit sur le lit de son amie, alors que celle-ci attrapait sa serviette de bain.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

-Aucun problème, je t'attends.

Il la regarda s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Lui faisant confiance, elle laissa la porte de la pièce entrouverte afin de continuer de parler avec Harry. Elle savait que celui-ci ne s'amuserait pas à la mater sous la douche.

Alors qu'elle lui demandait comment se passait ses études à Londres, prenant ainsi un soin tout particulier à éviter le sujet Blaise Zabini, Harry se leva, et tout en racontant ses aventures scolaires, il arpenta la chambre, et malgré lui commença à fouiner dans les affaires de la lionne. Comme il s'en était douté, celle-ci n'avait pas encore pris le temps de protéger ses petits secrets. Caché dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements, il trouva un flacon de médicaments posé sur une feuille pliée en deux. Il saisit la boîte et l'observa. Il s'agissait de vitamines. Une question lui tarauda l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que son amie faisait une cure de fer ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la salle de bain, s'assurant qu'Hermione était toujours sous la douche, et déplia le papier qui accompagnait les médicaments. Il buta tout d'abord sur l'entête et l'emblème de l'hôpital magique de Savannah. Puis, plus curieux que jamais, il regarda les résultats sanguins de la jeune fille.

« Hémoglobine 10,02 g/100ml 12,5 à 15,5 […] »

-Hermione ?

-Oui, répondit une voix étouffée par le bruit de l'eau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une cure de vitamines ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond malheureux dans sa poitrine. Alors lui aussi ne croyait pas aux raisons de son retour à Londres et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mener sa petite enquête en fouillant dans ses affaires. Hermione se persuada qu'Harry avait fait ça uniquement pour son bien, parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

-Parce que je suis fatiguée.

-En octobre ?

-Oui.

Elle décida d'écourter sa douche, coupa l'eau chaude, et attrapa sa serviette, l'enroulant autour de sa poitrine. Harry ne disait plus rien. Elle pensa qu'il avait reposé ses vitamines au fond de son tiroir, et qu'il s'était rassis sur le lit. Mais quand elle ouvrit en grand la porte de la pièce, le jeune homme, l'air visiblement mécontent, lui planta ses résultats sanguins sous le nez. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Hermione fixant le papier et Harry le bras tendu dans sa direction. Seul le bruit des goûtes d'eau s'échappant des cheveux mouillés de la jeune fille et s'écrasant sur le vieux parquet rompait le silence.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien à me dire ?

La jeune fille était partagée entre la mauvaise humeur et le désespoir. Elle s'en voulait de créer des soucis aux autres et elle en voulait à Harry d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires.

-Tu permets que je m'habille d'abord ?

Le garçon retrouva un air doux, et poussa un soupir en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Hermione attrapa une robe de sorcière, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quand elle ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, ses cheveux étaient secs. Elle rejoint Harry sur le lit, et lui prit l'analyse des mains.

-J'ai une anémie sévère.

-Et … ?

-Et quoi ?

-Il y a bien une raison à ça ?

-Oui.

Harry cherchait à sonder le regard de son amie, mais celui-ci lui échappait. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Draco n'est pas mort.

-Pardon ?

-Enfin, techniquement si… Zabini l'a transformé en vampire à la fin de l'année dernière. Après son enterrement, il est parti aux USA pour se cacher et commencer une nouvelle vie.

Les yeux d'Harry sortaient presque de leurs orbites. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait toujours eu le pressentiment que Malefoy n'était pas mort.

-Je ne comprends pas Hermione… Pourquoi ?

-Draco a été marqué l'année dernière. Et la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour se libérer de l'emprise de Tu-Sais-Qui, ce fut la mort.

-Mais pourquoi se libérer de Voldemort ? Il s'appelle Malefoy !

-Parce qu'il m'aimait.

-Malefoy est mort pour toi ? C'est à peine croyable ! Et donc, tu vis actuellement avec lui à Savannah ?

-Oui.

-Et ton manque d'hémoglobine est du au fait qu'il se nourrit de ton sang ?

-Oui… Les médecins n'ont pas trouvé de signes visibles affirmant que j'avais été mordu par un vampire, mais ils m'ont quand même conseillé implicitement de m'éloigner de lui quelques temps afin de me refaire une santé.

-Malefoy n'a pas du être content que tu essayes de t'éloigner de lui.

-Tu rigoles ? C'est lui qui m'a mit à la porte ! Il refusait de continuer à boire mon sang et m'a obligé à venir ici.

-Finalement ce type est intelligent…

-Tu devrais faire attention Harry…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il pourrait t'arriver la même chose.

-Blaise contrôle visiblement mieux sa soif que Malefoy. Je ne ressens aucun signe de faiblesse. Et régulièrement, il m'offre son sang en retour… et…

Hermione fit une grimace. Harry buvait du sang de vampire.

-Tu sais que ça risque de te transformer ?

-Oui, mais c'est un risque à prendre. Le jus de vampire me rend plus fort, et décuple mes pouvoirs magiques, il me rend plus dangereux, j'ai ainsi l'avantage face à Voldemort. Et si par malheur, celui-ci réussit tout de même à me tuer, le sang de Blaise me permettra de survivre. Je deviendrais certes un vampire, mais cela m'offrira une nouvelle chance de venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un mal pour un bien.

-C'est en effet, une arme qui peut s'avérer efficace… Tu allais ajouter quelque chose.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu as dit que Zabini t'offrait son sang et… ?

-Et… euh… rien d'important. En tout cas, toi, il faut que tu fasses attention. Tu devrais aller voir Blaise, pour lui demander des conseils pour aider Draco.

-C'était déjà prévu.

Harry lui fit un sourire tendre et enlaça chaleureusement son amie. Le visage plongé dans ses cheveux, il ajouta :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Malefoy soit réellement toujours en vie, et que tu vives avec.

-Parce que tu crois que ça ne m'a pas choquée de voir que Zabini était ici ?

-Il faut que j'y aille, on se voit au petit déjeuner.

-A tout à l'heure Harry.

La journée passa lentement. Ron semblait toujours en vouloir à Hermione d'être partie ou d'être revenue, elle ne savait plus trop. En dehors des repas la maison était étrangement vide. Les adultes avaient déserté ce lieu pour rejoindre l'Ordre on-ne-savait-où. Fred et George travaillaient dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes, et Ginny resta enfermée dans sa chambre, le nez plongé dans ses grimoires de cours. En fin d'après midi, alors qu'elle avait entendu Harry descendre les escaliers(1), elle décida de quitter le salon pour affronter Zabini le Vampire.

Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et ouvrit la porte à la volée, violant ainsi l'intimité du Serpentard. Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en contrefichait de le déranger, bien au contraire. Mais alors que la porte était grande ouverte, lui permettant d'embrasser l'ensemble de la chambre d'un regard, elle regretta son geste. En effet, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas ne pas voir ce qui se déroulait sur le tapis, au centre de la pièce.

Harry poussa un petit cri, et tira violemment sur les draps du lit, afin de cacher à la vue de son amie son corps nu et celui de son amant, qui avait une trique d'enfer. Hermione découvrant ainsi l'intimité du Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lever avec précipitation ses yeux vers le plafond en rougissant violemment. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'Harry était en train de **lui** faire, et pourtant, tétanisée, elle n'arrivait pas à refermer la porte et à s'enfuir.

- Putain Hermione, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes.

-Désolée, je …

-Tu veux peut-être participer Granger ? Je sais que Draco n'en a pas une aussi gross…Aïe !

Harry lança un regard noir à Zabini alors que celui-ci, un rictus aux lèvres faisait semblant d'avoir mal aux côtes.

Mais ignorant le Survivant, il continua :

-Je serais ravi que tu nous rejoignes, même si je déplore le fait que tu ne sois plus vierge, ton nectar était si excitant…

-QUOI ? cria Harry.

Visiblement choqué, il regarda Hermione d'un air accusateur.

- Tu as couché avec MALEFOY ?

-Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a même pas un mois, elle était encore vierge.

-Tu as couché avec Malefoy ! répéta Harry, ignorant le commentaire de Blaise.

-Et alors ? répondit-elle. Tu étais bien en train de faire… je ne sais quoi avec ZABINI !

-ça s'appelle une fellation, Granger, tu devrais essayer, c'est plutôt sympathique.

Harry lui donna un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes, alors qu'Hermione affichait clairement un air de dégoût.

-Bon Granger, ce n'est pas que tu nous déranges, mais soit tu entres soit tu sors.

-Tiens, il se passe quoi ici, lança une voix qui semblait surgir de nulle part. Ron apparut à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Harry et Zabini assis parterre, décoiffés, et en sueur. Il cessa de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Harry se frappa violement le front de désespoir tandis que Zabini ne put s'empêcher de lancer au rouquin un regard salace. Hermione eut l'esprit de fermer la porte juste au moment où Ron recrachait son pain aux raisins désormais prémâché.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre. Même si la tension fut pendant plusieurs jours à son comble, Ron prenant un soin tout particulier à éviter Harry, Hermione et Zabini. Finalement, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et engagea une conversation avec son ami le troisième soir, histoire de remettre les choses au clair. Désormais, Ron ne faisait plus la tête qu'à Zabini et à Hermione. Elle décida à son tour de parler avec son meilleur ami, qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en apprenant, qu'en plus d'avoir un meilleur ami homosexuel qui se tapait un Serpentard, sa meilleure amie couchait avec Malefoy, Serpentard, Mangemort, et Vampire de surcroit !

Le samedi arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle était sensée rentrer chez elle le lendemain afin de reprendre les cours le lundi, et elle n'avait toujours pas discuté avec Zabini.

Cette fois-ci elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. A son grand soulagement, les deux jeunes hommes étaient habillés quand elle pénétra dans la chambre du vampire. Harry se leva, lui fit un grand sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Que me vaut ta visite Granger ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oh ! Vraiment ?

-Tu veux bien m'aider au lieu d'être sarcastique ?

-ça dépend… Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le Serpentard, s'appuyant sur le mur derrière lui, fit mine de réfléchir avant de déclarer avec un soupçon d'excitation dans les yeux :

-Raconte-moi ta première fois !

-Non mais ça va pas !

-Si !

-Non ! Demande autre chose !

Zabini se redressa légèrement, et s'approcha d'elle. Le danger se lisait dans ses yeux. La jeune fille eut un vif mouvement de recul. Mais le jeune homme la retint d'une main.

-Offre-moi ton sang, susurra-t-il doucereusement.

-N…non ! dit Hermione d'une fois tremblotante.

Zabini la relâcha aussitôt, et se rassit à sa place, l'indifférence la plus grande se lisant sur le visage.

-De toute façon, je m'en moque, le sang d'Harry est le plus divin que je n'ai jamais goûté, je n'ai pas besoin d'un Sang de Bourbe pour souiller mes papilles.

Hermione eut envie de protester, mais le Serpentard semblait avoir oublié sa présence. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, le regard levé vers le plafond, il fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, en murmurant :

-Huuuum le sang de Potter, il est tellement excitant, rien que d'y penser… Haaa !

Alors, il planta son regard dans les yeux de la Gryffondor et ajouta :

-Et son sperme, Granger, son sperme, il est encore meilleur que son sang.

-Tais-toi !

Mais le Serpentard n'obéit pas, bien au contraire, il commença même à se caresser faisant monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

-Je crois que je vais me masturber, déclara t-il sans aucune pudeur.

-Arrête-ça immédiatement !

-Raconte-moi ta première fois !

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais d'abord, tu arrêtes de te tripoter les…

Blaise invita la jeune fille à s'assoir sur son lit, et s'installa confortable attendant son récit.

Hermione rougit encore davantage, se sentant soudain ridicule en pensant à la mise en scène de ce soir-là. Puis, d'une voix tremblante, elle débuta son récit, sous l'œil avide du vampire.

ooo

Merlin qu'il se sentait seul dans cet appartement trop grand et trop triste sans Hermione. Depuis, qu'il l'avait forcé à quitter la maison, il ne vivait plus. Il avait élu domicile dans sa cuisine, entre le micro-onde et le réfrigérateur. Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'il n'avait pas ouvert les volets, et qu'il vivait dans le noir le plus complet. Etant nyctalope, il n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour voir ce qui l'entourait. De ce fait, cela faisait autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas tartiné son corps de la crème solaire pour vampire que son ami Blaise Zabini lui avait appris à fabriquer.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Non, il ne sentait aucun danger du côté d'Hermione, qui semblait aller parfaitement bien. Non.

Le danger venait de plus prêt.

Le déclic se fit dans son esprit quand il entendit la sonnette de l'appartement retentir et qu'il flaira l'odeur apeurée du pauvre infirmier qui le fournissait en sang frais. Il n'avait pas passé commande depuis une semaine, et n'avait pas encore besoin de renouveler son garde-manger.

La sonnette se fit entendre une fois encore.

Et la porte vola en éclat. Il entendit des bruits de pas : dix sorciers se tenaient sur le pas de sa porte. L'obscurité inattendue les déconcerta, et ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes avant de lancer un « lumos » à l'unisson.

Quand l'appartement fut enfin éclairé, Malefoy avait déjà disparu.

Il atterrit quelques rues plus loin et se laissa surprendre par le soleil brûlant. A vivre pendant six jours dans le noir, il en avait oublié le jour et la nuit. Il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur, au moment où il sentit son corps tout entier s'enflammer. Il se téléporta aussitôt. Mais ces quelques secondes sans protection, à la lumière du jour, l'avaient considérablement affaibli, et il ne put aller bien loin. Il réapparut dans le sous-sol du Bar pour Vampires, lequel avait été saccagé. Visiblement la Brigade Magique qui était probablement en train de fouiller son appartement, était déjà passée par ici. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester bien longtemps. Essoufflé, il partit à la recherche d'une dose de sang, qui permettrait de le remettre en état. Il devait fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible.

ooo

-Et comment je fais moi maintenant ?

-Tu continues de lui donner ton sang, mais avec plus de modération. C'est-à-dire maximum une fois par jour, et non pas à chaque fois que vous faites l'amour ! Plus il vieillira et mieux ça ira. Il sera plus fort, davantage capable de se contrôler, et aura besoin de beaucoup moins de sang pour se nourrir.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de vieillir… J'ai peur, Zabini.

-Peur de quoi ? De devenir une vieille toute ridée sans libido alors que lui restera jeune et incroyablement canon ?

-Je ne veux pas le quitter. Je ne veux pas que cette chose aussi idiote qu'est la mort nous sépare.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

-Offres-lui ton sang, bois le sien, et demande-lui de te tuer ! Déclara t-il joyeusement.

-Je ne veux pas devenir un Vampire ! cria-t-elle scandalisée.

-C'est la solution la plus simple.

-Je refuse de perdre ma nature humaine !

-Non, mais quelle chieuse ! Parce qu'en plus tu as des exigences !

-Je veux vivre éternellement à ses côtes, sans mourir.

-J'aimerai te dire que c'est impossible…

-Mais, c'est faux…

-Exactement ! Tout est possible… mais tu n'y arriveras jamais.

ooo

_(1) En fait, il s'agissait de Ron, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller grignoter._

_Alors ? ça vous a plu ? Palpitant n'est-ce pas ? Plus que deux chapitres ! _

_En attendant… __**Reviews**__, please ! _


	14. Chapitre 14 : Et le Temps m'engloutit

_La fin approche, plus qu'un chapitre._

_En attendant, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14 : Et le Temps m'engloutit minute par minute. **

Il était aux alentours de minuit. L'air était lourd et plombé, chacun des convives présent dans la maison de campagne des Zabini suait à grosses goûtes. Toutes les fenêtres du manoir avaient été ouvertes en grand, alors que la fête battait son plein. Blaise Zabini, du haut de ses treize ans, se faufila entre les sorciers afin d'atteindre le balcon où l'air était plus respirable.

Dehors les étoiles étaient invisibles, cachées par de gigantesques nuages noirs remplis d'électricité. Le vent fit danser les cheveux du Serpentard. L'orage n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Déjà au loin, on pouvait percevoir des éclairs lumineux zébrant le ciel.

C'était les grandes vacances, et comme à chaque grande vacance, Madame Zabini invitait tous les membres de leur grande famille dans ce manoir isolé. Ses cousins ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre.

Le plus âgé d'entre eux, Williams Zabini, qui avait passé ses buses il y avait à peine un mois, dénoua sa cravate, et déboutonna sa chemise.

-On étouffe là-dedans.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Chacun des enfants s'étaient assis contre la balustrade, essayant de se rafraichir au contact du marbre froid.

Il était tard, et Blaise sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules.

-Hé Blaise, t'endors pas !

-On s'emmerde ! Comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'endorme pas ?

Le garçon fit mine de réfléchir.

-En trouvant une occupation.

-Quelle bonne idée, ironisa Blaise.

-On pourrait faire quelques choses d'excitant ! Comme aller dans le laboratoire de ton beau-père.

Zabini frémit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son beau-père lui avait toujours interdit de franchir la porte de son laboratoire comme s'il s'agissait d'un lieu sacré. Mais Blaise haïssait son beau-père et les interdits avaient toujours eu quelque chose d'excitant. Un rictus lui tordit le visage. S'appuyant sur ses mains, il se redressa, et fit signe à ses cousins de le suivre. Leur frayant un chemin parmi les adultes, il les guida hors de la salle de bal.

Loin de la musique et du brouhaha des bavardages, le silence avait quelque chose de reposant. Zabini était parfaitement capable de se retrouver dans les dédales des couloirs du manoir et bientôt il s'arrêta devant la porte interdite. Evidemment la porte était fermée. Mais probablement que son beau-père le pensait trop petit pour désobéir, car elle s'ouvrit grâce à « l'alohomora » que lança Williams. Ils restèrent pendant quelques secondes figés sur le seuil de la porte, regardant cette immense pièce plongée dans la pénombre. D'un sort, leur ainé éclaira la pièce dévoilant à leurs yeux une multitude d'objets incongrus. Blaise en tête, ils entrèrent dans l'antre sacré. Ils regardèrent tout ce qui leur était possible de voir.

Au bout d'une heure d'exploration, Williams interpella ses cousins.

-Hé, venez voir par ici.

Le jeune homme se tenait devant une énorme armoire, qui rappela à Blaise celle du professeur Rogue. A l'intérieur était rangé un nombre impressionnant de flacons et de potions. Après un regard entendu, ils commencèrent à fouiner dans le meuble. Et ce fut Williams qui trouva les fioles les plus intéressantes. Les prenant entre ses mains, il les sortit prudemment de l'armoire et les posa sur la table derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda le plus jeune d'entre eux, qui n'avait pas encore neuf ans.

-Du sang, répondit Williams avec dans la voix un petit quelque chose de maléfique.

Blaise lut les étiquettes à haute voix.

-Sang de Moldue femelle, Sang de Moldu mâle, Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-mêlé, Sang-Pur, Sang de Dragon, Sang de Griffon…

Et plus il avançait dans sa lecture et plus son cœur battait fort. Ce n'était pas possible, son beau père était un psychopathe !

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il déchiffra les dernières étiquettes.

-Sang de Lycanthrope, Sang de Centaure, Sang de Géant, Sang de Vampire, Sang de Licorne.

-J'ai étudié ces sangs cette année, déclara Williams, visiblement fier de lui.

-Ah oui ?

-Le sang de licorne, il ne faut surtout pas le boire ! Il est maudit ! Le sang de Lycanthrope est dangereux pour certaines créatures magiques, notamment pour les vampires. Par contre le sang de Vampire…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a le sang de Vampire ?

-On en a étudié les propriétés en cours, et il est fabuleux !

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Raconte ! ordonna Blaise tout excité par le récit de son cousin.

-Le sang de Vampire a des vertus très intéressantes : Il permet de guérir n'importe quelle blessure, aussi mortelle soit-elle. Et elle offre aussi, à celui qui l'ingurgite une force incroyable ! Et une libido impressionnante !

Il prit le flacon entre ses mains, et l'observa comme on observe un grand vin.

-Il est absolument génial.

Doucement, il déboucha la petite bouteille.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda John.

-Je vais en boire une petite goute.

Il plongea sous l'œil ahuri de ses camarades, son index dans la bouteille.

Puis le retira prudemment. Il observa pendant plusieurs minutes ce sang si singulier et si attirant qui brillait sur la plante de son doigt. Et avec délectation, il mit son doigt dans sa bouche. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément, montrant que tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

-Merveilleux, murmura-t-il.

Blaise lança un regard à ses deux cousins, qui regardaient Williams avec adoration. Puis, il pensa à ses amis Serpentards, notamment à Draco Malefoy, qui, à la rentrée, ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de se vanter de ses exploits de l'été.

Ce fut la jalousie qui le poussa à faire cet acte si idiot. Blaise, l'œil malicieux et plein de défis, arracha la fiole des mains de son cousin, et en avala cul-sec le contenu. Puis, il reposa la bouteille vide sur la table et se lécha les lèvres désormais vermeilles. Sa fierté ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il vit la crainte dans les yeux de ses cousins.

-Mouais, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire ce sang !

Williams sourit.

-Et si nous allions dans le Donjon ?

C'est ainsi qu'ils surnommaient la tour principale du manoir. Blaise acquiesça. Il sentait le jus de vampire réagir dans ses veines. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il voyait des détails que l'œil humain ne pouvait pas percevoir, il discernait les ultrasons que seuls les animaux entendaient. Chaque odeur avait un sens nouveau.

-Le premier arrivé ? lança-t-il à son cousin, avant de démarrer au quart de tour.

Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite, il avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Son cousin courrait presqu'aussi vite que lui, mais Blaise restait en tête. Il gravit les cent unes marches sans difficultés. Et se permit d'attendre son cousin, en s'appuyant sur le balcon avec nonchalance.

-Merlin, Williams que tu es lent !

-En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile tu as triché !

Le vent se faisait encore plus fort, et l'orage grondait au loin. Blaise sentait le sang bouillonner en lui.

-Je n'ai pas triché, c'est juste que tu n'as pas eu les couilles de boire plus qu'une mini-goûte de ce sang !

-Non, c'est juste que moi, je ne suis pas inconscient !

-Non, tu es juste un lâche !

La provocation l'amusait. Il sentait que son cousin s'énervait. Il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le tenir en respect. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était désormais le plus fort du monde !

Quel idiot.

Son cousin se jeta sur lui, et lui mit une droite en pleine face. Zabini sentit son nez se casser sous le choc, pour se reconstituer presque aussitôt.

-Même pas mal ! Grogna t-il avant d'envoyer valser son cousin contre le mur en pierre. Alors que celui-ci s'écroulait sur le sol, Blaise s'avança et lui donna un féroce coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Relève-toi tapette ! Ironisa t-il.

Son cousin ne se releva pas. La colère déformait ses traits. Lui aussi avait des envies incontrôlées de sadisme. Il fit quelque chose dont Blaise ne s'attendait pas. Il brandit sa baguette magique.

Blaise eut un mouvement de recul.

-Alors ? On fait moins le malin ! Susurra William d'un air sadique.

-C'est toi qui triche là.

-Rien à foutre ! Expelliarmus !

Blaise décolla, et frappa de plein fouet la balustrade du balcon. Mais au lieu de retomber sur le sol, il bascula en arrière, alors que la rambarde déjà fragilisée cédait sous le choc, et tombaient en morceau. Il vit les yeux de Williams s'écarquiller, il l'entendit hurler de terreur et puis il tomba dans le vide.

Non, il n'avait pas vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, à vrai dire, il avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'il s'écrasait violement contre le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal. Son cœur s'arrêta net.

Il était mort.

Un cri étranglé sortit de la bouche d'Hermione quand elle entendit cette phrase fatidique.

-Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Blaise Zabini sourit en voyant l'excitation de la jeune fille.

-Après ? J'ai ouvert les yeux tout simplement. J'étais allongé sur le dos, je voyais mon cousin penché pardessus le balcon du donjon. Je me suis relevé. Etonnamment je n'avais rien de cassé, et je ne comprenais pas comment un tel miracle avait pu se produire. L'orage avait explosé au dessus de nos têtes, et j'ai juste levé la main en direction de Williams pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Puis, je suis retourné dans le manoir. Quand j'ai rencontré Williams, il était complètement paniqué. Je lui ais dit qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, que j'étais vivant. Il m'a regardé avec un air… étrange… comme si j'étais fou. Et il m'a dit : « Non Blaise, tu n'es pas vivant ! Tu es mort ! »

-Comment tu expliques ma présence ici alors ?

-Le sang de Vampire !

Et là, j'ai commencé à comprendre.

-Quoi le sang de Vampire ?

-Tu es mort alors que tu avais du sang de vampire en grande quantité dans tes veines ! Tu es en train de te transformer, de te métamorphoser Blaise.

Je crois que là, j'ai vraiment eu peur.

-Et comment ça c'est passé par la suite ?

-Mon beau-père a découvert qu'on avait pénétré dans son laboratoire, il a vu la bouteille vide, il m'a copieusement engueulé. Pire, il a même commencé à me battre, comme il aimait si bien le faire. Le problème, c'est que cela ne me faisait rien. Mes blessures se refermaient aussitôt. Et il a compris. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… enfin, me tuer une nouvelle fois. Alors, je me suis téléporté, et j'ai tout raconté à ma mère. Heureusement, elle a pris ma défense, a rejeté la faute sur mon beau-père. C'est vrai quoi ! Il n'avait pas à ramener du sang de vampire à la maison ! Elle l'a mis à la porte, et s'est occupée de moi. Ou tout du moins a essayé. Elle m'a fourni du sang, tout en essayant de se protéger contre moi. Chaque soir, elle buvait des soupes à l'ail, afin de protéger son sang. Comme tu peux t'en douter, je suis … allergique à l'ail. Non pas que cela puisse me tuer, mais ça m'affaiblit considérablement… et en plus, ça me donne un de ces mal de ventre !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la grimace de Zabini. Puis elle regarda sa montre et soupira :

-Je vais devoir y aller, le Portoloin doit être prêt !

-Fais attention Granger, et oublie ce dont nous avons parlé, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Tu me connais mal, Zabini ! Quand on veut on peut !

-Pas cette fois-ci.

-Tu es pessimiste !

-On verra, mais je répète que toi, tu n'y arriveras pas !

ooo

Hermione enlaça avec un soin particulier chacun de ses amis, avant d'attraper la cafetière qui la ramènerait chez elle.

Le voyage lui agrippa une fois encore l'estomac, mais cette fois-ci elle était en meilleure santé et résista mieux à ce moyen de transport.

Mais quand elle atterrit au milieu du salon de son appartement, c'est son cœur qui faillit lâcher. La pièce, d'habitude si lumineuse était plongée dans un noir étrange, qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle laissa tomber sa valise sur le sol, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

-Lumos !

Sa respiration resta bloquée au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit son appartement. Une tempête était passée par ici. Les meubles étaient renversés, le canapé éventré, l'ensemble du contenu du frigo était répandu sur le sol, le congélateur était grand ouvert et désespérément vide. Des dizaines de poches de sang, vidées de leur contenu s'entassaient sur le carrelage. Chacune des pièces de la maison était dans le même état. Et Draco avait disparu.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Où était Draco ? Ces deux questions lui retournaient le cerveau. Elle avait peur. Peur pour Draco, peur pour elle, peur de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé, peur de ne pas savoir où était Draco, s'il était vivant ou… elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Elle décida d'ouvrir les volets, puis de partir à la recherche d'un signe.

Mais heureusement, ce signe vint à elle. Un hibou attendait sagement devant la baie vitrée. Hermione le laissa entrer dans le salon, et récupéra le parchemin qu'il lui apportait.

_Hermione,_

_Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, j'ai eu quelques soucis depuis ton départ. _

_La Brigade Magique est venue me chercher. Je suppose que l'alerte a été donnée par les Médicomages qui t'ont soigné. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, et je suis actuellement en lieu plus ou moins sûr. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. Et il serait trop dangereux pour nous que tu me rejoignes. J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que tu es surveillée. Tu n'es plus en sécurité dans l'appartement. Voici l'adresse de ta nouvelle maison et les clés. J'ai jeté tous les sorts de protection possibles et imaginables, afin d'éviter qu'on t'y espionne. Je ne t'y rejoindrai pas. Je cherche une solution. Un endroit qui sera réellement sûr ! Nous devons laisser les choses se décanter, et je dois me faire oublier. _

_Je te promets que nous nous retrouverons. Je ne t'oublierai pas. _

_Monster. _

Une larme salée vint s'écraser sur le parchemin, effaçant doucement l'écriture de son amant. Oh non, elle n'allait pas l'oublier non plus. Elle plia la lettre, et la glissa dans sa poche. Puis, elle aligna sur le sol toutes les valises qu'elle put trouver dans la maison. Elle les remplit de vêtements, de livres, de cours, d'objets, de nourritures.

Ouvrant le dressing de Draco, elle attrapa plusieurs de ses chemises, et les ajouta à ses bagages. Soudain, un morceau de laine attira son regard. Elle glissa sa main au fond de l'armoire et en retira le vêtement. Entre ses doigts, elle tenait la grande écharpe en laine de Draco, son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Doucement, elle y plongea son visage, respirant profondément l'odeur de son bien-aimé.

_Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer… Voyons, Hermione, il n'est pas mort ! _

D'un geste brusque, elle noua l'écharpe autour de son coup, et ferma toutes les valises. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione quitta son appartement, ses bagages lévitant derrière elle, et sans se retourner.

ooo

La maison que Draco avait trouvée, se situait dans un quartier résidentiel. C'était une petite maison relativement banale. Les pièces étaient plutôt petites et décorées sobrement. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione défit ses valises. Et alors que chaque objet se rangeait à sa place, la jeune fille s'assit dans le canapé, le regard absent. La maison était calme… trop calme, et désespérément vide.

La vie reprit son cours, dans un espoir désagréable et continuel qui faisait beaucoup souffrir la jeune fille. Chaque matin, elle s'attendait à voir Draco à ses côtés dans son lit ou en train de l'attendre dans le salon. Tous les soirs, quand elle rentrait de la fac, elle espérait le trouver sur le palier adossé contre le mur en brique. Mais chaque matin, elle découvrait que son lit était vide, et qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, et chaque soir, elle s'endormait toute seule dans ce grand lit froid.

Les premières semaines, elle vécut comme un zombie. La vie avait perdu ses couleurs. Elle se levait, se douchait, déjeunait, allait à la fac, travaillait et se couchait. Puis, un matin, elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir. Ce fut comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Draco n'était pas mort ! Au contraire il cherchait une solution pour qu'ils soient de nouveau réunis. Et elle, que faisait-elle ? Elle attendait bêtement. Elle avait quelque chose à faire pourtant. Elle devait devenir immortelle.

A partir de ce jour, elle consacra ses journées à des recherches sur l'immortalité. Elle étudia les créatures immortelles, et tout ce qui permettait de le devenir. Tout semblait si compliqué. Les mois passèrent, sans nouvelle de Draco et sans résultat concluant. Et pourtant elle ne perdit pas espoir et persévéra.

L'année suivante, elle décida de faire une thèse sur l'immortalité dans le monde de la magie, lui permettant ainsi de travailler 24h/24, 7j/7 sur ce thème qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle avait consacré tout un chapitre aux créatures immortelles, notamment aux vampires et aux vertus de leur sang, et tout un autre à la pierre philosophale. Plus ses recherches avançaient, et plus elle se disait que la pierre philosophale était peut-être la meilleure des solutions. Malheureusement toute forme de recette avait disparu. Alors elle commença à chercher dans la Magie Noire. Mais rien n'y était gratuit. Et elle n'en serait pas ressorti intacte.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait recontacté Blaise pour qu'il lui donne la solution qu'il avait refusé de lui communiquer un an auparavant, mais il refusa, rabâchant que c'était irréalisable pour elle.

Au courant du mois de décembre, elle reçut une nouvelle lettre de Draco, lui disant qu'il pensait toujours à elle, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution. Qu'elle devait faire attention, car elle était surveillée.

Elle s'acharna à trouver une solution de son côté. Mais rien n'était satisfaisant et le manque se faisait de plus en plus grand, provoquant parfois chez elle des crises d'hystérie, et de panique.

Les années passèrent, avec cette seule lettre annuelle comme exutoire.

Deux ans

Trois ans

Quatre ans

Cinq ans

Six ans

Et elle refusait de quitter cette petite maisonnette. Partir serait synonyme de perdre espoir, d'abandonner l'idée qu'un jour ils pourraient se retrouver.

Sept ans

Huit ans

Elle acheva sa thèse avec brio. Son document était riche en information, et très vivement salué par son professeur de thèse. Mais pour elle, il n'avait fait que lui apporter du désespoir. Il n'y avait pas de solution. Si elle voulait devenir immortelle, il lui fallait perdre son humanité d'une façon ou d'une autre. Etait-elle prête à un tel sacrifice, alors que Draco était si loin, et qu'elle n'était même plus certaine de le revoir un jour ? Elle avait vieilli. Beaucoup trop. Elle arborait de grands cernes qui la vieillissait d'un an ou deux. Et elle pensait à Draco… Draco dont la beauté resterait figée à ses vingt ans, alors qu'elle approchait de ses trente ans.

Neuf ans

Une décennie…

Et pas de lettre.

Il l'avait oubliée.

Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle commence à construire sa vie sans lui ? Peut-être…

C'est ainsi qu'en ce jeudi soir, elle alluma l'ordinateur moldu qu'elle s'était achetée et se connecta à un réseau social.

Et c'est ainsi que des gens l'accostèrent pour lui proposer des rendez-vous ou des plans culs, c'est ainsi que de tous ces gens qui l'indifféraient, quelqu'un se détacha. Un homme. Qui lui dit simplement « Bonjour Hermione ».

Il s'appelait _Monster_.

ooo

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, qui n'est qu'un chapitre de transition, mais vous savez enfin comment Blaise est devenu un Vampire ^^ _

_Néanmoins, il reste plein de question sans réponse. Où est Draco ? Qu'a-t'il fait pendant toutes ses années ? Est-ce qu'Hermione deviendra immortelle ? Va t'elle retrouver Draco ? Comment va-t-elle se débarrasser de la Brigade Magique ? Happy End ou pas ? _

_Je vous laisse cogiter ! _

_En attendant, j'ai beaucoup de travail, alors je suis pas mal déprimée, quelques __**reviews**__ (beaucoup même) pourraient soigner mon mal ! Puis de toute façon __si vous vous obstinez, chers lecteurs qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris et dans leur alerte__, à ne pas laisser de __**reviews**__, à vous en aller comme des voleurs, __**vous n'aurez pas la suite**__… C'est donnant-donnant mince ! Je suis frustrée là ! _


	15. Chapitre 15 : Une petite voix résonne

_Désolée, Désolée, Désolée ! Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard plus que lamentable ! Dire que j'étais sensée poster, il y a trois semaines. Mais ne pensez pas que je n'ai rien fait. Entre mes devoirs, mes partiels et autres aventures lilloises ! En tout cas je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Chapitre qui est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Deuxième surprise : Ce n'est pas la fin ! Si j'avais voulu faire la fin dans ce chapitre, je pense que vous auriez pu attendre jusqu'à Noël. Alors il y aura encore un 16eme chapitre !_

_En maintenant, bonne lecture : En espérant que vous ne soyez pas frustrés par la fin. _

**Chapitre 15 : Une petite voix résonne dans mes pensées. **

_HermioneGranger _: Draco ?

_Monster_ : Suite à ta demande, j'ai déposé la boîte dans ton casier à la Bibliothèque, j'ai aussi déposé les chocolats aux amandes dans mon casier, tu sais ? Celui qui se trouve entre les lettres K et M, je te laisse mon code : 94-193-5183

Hermione regarda son ordinateur avec un air éberlué. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce charabia ? Pourquoi un tel message ? En l'observant de plus prêt, la jeune femme comprit qu'il était codé. Ainsi, après toutes ces années, elle était encore surveillée par la Brigade Magique ?

N'ayant pas de casier à la Bibliothèque, elle devina que l'indice principal tenait dans le code 94-193-5183. A quoi pouvaient bien correspondre ces chiffres ? Etait-ce un numéro de téléphone ? Une adresse ? Une date ? Devait-elle chercher dans un livre ? Oui mais alors à quoi bon avoir écrit une telle phrase ? Hermione griffonna le message de _Monster_ sur un morceau de papier et éteint son ordinateur. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en lisant et relisant le code. Elle décida alors de se faire chauffer un chocolat chaud tout en réfléchissant. Elle écrit sur une feuille toutes les possibilités qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Puis finit par être persuadée que les chiffres avaient un rapport avec le message. Pourtant il n'y avait pas 94 mots… Elle réfléchit en comptant les lettres. Elle chercha à écrire une nouvelle phrase en utilisant la 9eme lettre qu'elle trouverait et en partant du début, puis la 4eme : _dt…_

Mais ce fut un échec. Elle recommença en partant de la fin : _sc. _Ça ne marchait toujours pas. Alors elle essaya en comptant les mots : Neuvième mot : « Boîte » Quatrième : « Demande » Premier : « Suite » … ça ne voulait rien dire.

Elle observa le code plus attentivement : 94-193-5183. Et si les tirets n'étaient pas anodins… S'ils séparaient quelque chose ?

Peut-être que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Elle essaya de fouiller dans son esprit afin de retrouver les énigmes qu'on leur faisait faire en centre de loisirs… Avocat, Œufs Pourris…A=Z, Z=A, EANAIAGAMAE…

EANAIAGAMAE ? Et si le code était caché dans le code ?

_9-13-13_

_9 = Boîte, 13 = la, 13 = la_

- Merde ! Vociféra-t-elle.

Elle porta sa tasse chaude à ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression d'être si proche. Elle laissa le liquide lui brûler la langue et l'œsophage, elle était bien trop concentrée pour y faire attention.

Et sans recommencer depuis le début ?

_9 = Boîte, 13 = aux, 13 = Lettres._

_Boîte aux lettres. _

Hermione reposa sa tasse sur la table et se leva avec précipitation, renversant sa chaise dans la fouillée. Elle se précipita dans l'entrée et y attrapa les clés de la boîte aux lettres. Puis, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et calme jusqu'au dit-objet. Si elle était observée, et que la Brigade avait eu le même message qu'elle, il ne fallait pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'elle l'avait déchiffrée. Elle ouvrit d'un geste las et machinal la boîte.

Elle en retira le courrier, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'elle retournait vers la maison. Elle vit en effet une enveloppe vierge parmi les prospectus. Tranquillement, elle referma la porte de l'entrée, et gravit les marches de l'escalier afin d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes.

Les toilettes n'avaient effectivement aucune fenêtre. Personne ne pourrait l'y observer. Cette histoire de Brigade Magique commençait à la rendre paranoïaque.

Laissant tomber les publicités sur le carrelage, elle déchira avec précipitation l'enveloppe anonyme.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, elle déplia le papier qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

_**« LQ-Q-BQ-FXQHCQMYU-TUCQDTU-GGS-CEDIJUH »**_

Argh ! Encore une énigme.

En regardant les lettres un peu attentivement, Hermione constata que ce ne pouvait pas correspondre à l'alphabet à l'envers. Elle essaya rapidement le code « Œufs Pourris », c'est-à-dire E=I

L=P, Q=A … Pa…

Ça ne veut rien dire PA.

Alors, elle décida de vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt du code « Avocat »

Sur un coin de la feuille, elle écrivit l'ensemble de l'alphabet, ainsi que les lettres correspondant à ce code.

A=K

B=L

C=M

D=N

E=O

F=P

G=Q

H=R

I=S

J=T

K=U

L=V

M=W

N=X

O=Y

P=Z

Q=A

R=B

S=C

T=D

U=E

V=F

W=G

X=H

Y=I

Z=J

Puis, avec une facilité incroyable, elle déchiffra le message.

_« Va à la pharmacie demande qqc Monster » _

Hermione resta perplexe pendant plusieurs minutes. La phrase ne voulait rien dire. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle devait aller à la pharmacie, et logiquement, elle se dit qu'il devait s'agir de la pharmacie qui avait ouvert au coin de la rue. Mais elle ne comprenait pas la suite de la phrase. Demander quelque chose… Oui ! Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi avait-il signé ? La jeune femme soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer maintenant ?

Elle laissa le courrier et le petit mot dans les toilettes, et quitta la pièce. Dans l'entrée de la maison, elle attrapa sa veste et son sac à main, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide mais légèrement saccadé vers la pharmacie (1).

A son grand soulagement, l'endroit était vide. Elle salua l'apothicaire et se pencha vers lui.

-Bonjour, j'aurai besoin de quelque chose.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et il étouffa un rire incontrôlé.

-Pa…Pardon ?

-Je viens de la part de Monster, insista-t-elle au risque de paraître ridicule.

Mais soudain les pupilles de l'apothicaire se dilatèrent comme si toute subjectivité avait quitté ce corps. Il se dirigea tel un zombie vers l'arrière boutique, et en revint avec un petit sachet, qu'il déposa sur le comptoir d'un geste automatique. Hermione comprit qu'elle faisait bonne route. Ce gars-là avait sans nul doute était hypnotisé par un vampire. La sorcière décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ce paquet à la vue de tous.

Une fois encore, elle se cacha dans les toilettes. Plongeant sa main dans le sac, elle en retira une fiole de taille moyenne, un petit cachet, et un bout de parchemin. Hermione reconnut sans difficulté la potion que contenait la fiole grâce à sa couleur si caractéristique. Néanmoins le petit comprimé la laissait perplexe. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Elle lut alors le petit mot de Draco.

_« DRINK ME ! EAT ME ! » _

Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione se serait cru dans Alice aux pays des Merveilles. Obéissant aveuglement, elle déboucha la fiole, et avala quelques goûtes de Felix Félicis avant d'ingurgiter l'étrange pilule.

_« Hermione, tu m'entends ? _

-Draco ?

_-Oui, c'est moi. _

-Comment est-il possible que je puisse t'entendre ? Où es-tu ? Pourquoi…

_-Hermione ! Chaque chose en son temps ! Tu m'entends grâce au petit cachet. Tout a été parfaitement calculé, j'ai trouvé une solution, il faut que tu m'écoutes Hermione et que tu fasses tout ce que je te dise, je pense que la Brigade Magique te surveille toujours. Les vampires sont interdits en Géorgie, ils veulent savoir où je suis. Il faut que nous vérifions si tu es suivie ou non. _

-D'a…d'accord !

_-Prends ta baguette, un bout de papier vierge et le Felix Felicis, il faut que tu ailles à la périphérie du quartier sorcier. Et ne me réponds pas ou les gens vont te prendre pour une folle. _

Hermione obéit. Elle fourra la potion et sa baguette dans son sac à main, ainsi qu'un morceau de papier qu'elle trouva sur le bar, puis elle sortit de chez elle. Elle avança d'un pas rapide vers l'est.

_-Regarde derrière toi, furtivement. Il faut que la Brigade comprenne que tu t'apprêtes à faire quelque chose de pas vraiment légal. _

Hermione adopta un rythme encore plus énergique, et lança tout au long de sa route, des coups d'œil paranoïaques derrière elle. Bientôt le paysage urbain se modifia. Les immeubles se faisaient hauts et crasseux, abhorrant de nombreux tags et graffitis. La rue dans laquelle elle évoluait était étrangement sombre et vide.

_-Tu vois la boîte aux lettres rouges ? Tu vas t'arrêter devant, regarder autour de toi et mettre le papier dedans, ensuite tu reviens sur tes pas, et une fois que tu auras tourné au coin de la rue, transplanes sur un des toits. _

_-_Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a une boîte aux lettres rouge ? murmura Hermione entre ses dents.

Le rire cristallin de Draco raisonna dans sa tête.

Hermione soupira et s'arrêta devant la boîte aux lettres. Elle jeta un regard à sa droite et à sa gauche, faisant ainsi semblant de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors elle ouvrit précipitamment son sac, saisit le morceau de papier et le glissa dans la boîte. Elle regarda une fois encore si personne ne l'avait vu, et retourna d'où elle venait. Une fois qu'elle tourna à l'angle de la rue, elle transplana sur le toit de l'immeuble qui faisait face à la boîte aux lettres. Ignorant son vertige, elle avança doucement jusqu'au bord. Alors elle s'accroupit, et observa la rue déserte sans comprendre pourquoi elle faisait cela. Soudain, deux hommes apparurent en contrebas, juste devant la boîte aux lettres. Instinctivement Hermione se baissa encore plus. Une détonation retentit.

_-Hermione, transplanes immédiatement chez toi ! _

Ni une ni deux, la jeune femme se réfugia dans son humble demeure.

-Merde Draco c'est quoi ce bordel ?

_-J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es toujours suivi par la Brigade Magique !_

-Les deux sorciers ?... Ils étaient de la Police ?

-_Cela paraît évident ! A partir de maintenant, surtout ne transplanes plus, sinon ils te repéreront bien plus rapidement. Bon, il va falloir que tu ailles à la Gare Sorcière de Savannah. Tu devras suivre attentivement ce que je vais te dire. _

Hermione hocha inutilement la tête. Quoique… S'il avait vu la boîte aux lettres rouge, peut-être était-il capable de la voir en ce moment-même. Le cœur bâtant la chamade, Hermione quitta sa maison une nouvelle fois. Elle se dirigea d'un pas beaucoup plus calme vers le centre-ville.

Evidemment, à cette heure de la journée, la Gare était bondée. Légèrement perdue et ne sachant comment réagir la sorcière observa les lieux et les personnes l'entourant.

Tout d'un coup, ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un homme. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Mais où ? En farfouillant dans sa mémoire, plusieurs lieux lui sautèrent à l'esprit, elle l'avait déjà vu à l'épicerie du coin, au café A La Citrouille Confite, et… devant la boîte aux lettres rouge.

Mince, elle était toujours suivie. Elle se retourna brusquement. L'homme devait se douter qu'il était découvert.

_-Mêle-toi à la foule, essaye de lui fausser compagnie. _

Hermione se dirigea vers l'accueil, là où il y avait le plus de voyageurs. Comme elle n'était pas grosse, elle n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler dans ce troupeau humain et à se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces gens. Par chance, elle était légèrement plus petite que la moyenne, ce qui lui permit de se cacher aux yeux de la Brigade.

_-Prends l'ascenseur magique ! Maintenant !_

Hermione tourna la tête vers la droite, et vit l'un des ascenseurs, portes ouvertes attendant que tout le monde soit bien entré. La jeune femme bouscula quelques personnes, et s'engouffra dans la cabine juste avant que les portes de celle-ci ne se referment. C'est à alors qu'elle vit le visage rageur de l'homme qu'elle avait reconnu tout à l'heure. Il donna un violent coup de point dans la porte en verre, alors que l'ascenseur montait à une vitesse fulgurante à l'étage supérieur.

Le stress prit soudain possession du corps de la jeune femme. Elle ne pensait pas être suivie ainsi. Soudain, elle se sentit traquée.

Un « Ting » sonore retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sans attendre, Hermione se précipita hors de l'ascenseur. Elle observa les alentours, l'homme n'était toujours pas là.

_-Il arrive, va dans les toilettes pour hommes, vite ! _

Hermione se mit à courir, jetant chaque seconde un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle poussa d'un geste brusque la porte des toilettes des hommes, espérant au plus profond d'elle trouver la pièce vide.

A peine eut-elle mis un pied à l'intérieur que la voix de Draco se fit entendre.

_-Troisième cabine. _

La jeune femme obéit, entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

_-Il faut que tu démontes les toilettes. _

-Tu es sérieux ?

Seul le silence lui répondit, Hermione se contenta alors de grogner tout en sortant la baguette de son sac. Elle la braqua alors vers la paroi du mur auquel les WC étaient accrochées.

-« Aperiro ! »

Dans un bruit sourd la faïence se détacha du mur, laissant alors apparaître un grand nombre de tuyaux en cuivre.

-« Lumos »

Hermione observa l'ouverture et découvrit caché entre deux branchements, un petit paquet.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée rebondit avec fracas contre le mur. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme augmenta brutalement. Elle entendit les chaussures bon-marché du policier marteler lentement le carrelage. Elle lança alors un « accio » informulé, et attrapa le petit colis.

« Evanesca » prononça t-elle dans sa tête.

Le papier kraft disparut aussitôt.

Ses doigts rentrèrent alors en contact avec un tissu étrange qu'elle connaissait bien.

Le sorcier articula un sort qui fit exploser la porte de la première cabine. D'un geste affolé, elle laissa le tissu se déplier, et le jeta sur ses épaules et sa tête. Elle attrapa alors son sac à main et se jeta sur le sol. La seconde porte explosa. Hermione serra bien fort la cape d'Invisibilité, s'assurant que celle-ci la cachait bien. La troisième porte s'envola en morceaux, certains percutant violemment le corps d'Hermione. Le sorcier passa son chemin et fit sauter la quatrième cabine et la cinquième. Puis le silence enveloppa la pièce. Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de respirer. L'homme soupira d'agacement, avant de lancer un « Reparo » et de quitter la pièce. La jeune femme resta immobilisée sur le sol encore quelques secondes. Puis elle se permit de respirer de nouveau et se redressa.

_-Maintenant, il faut que tu sortes de la Gare Sorcière sans te faire repérer et que tu ailles du côté moldu. _

La jeune femme poussa la porte battante et vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea alors vers les escaliers qu'elle descendit quatre à quatre. Arrivant dans le hall principal, elle comprit que sa tache allait devenir subitement plus difficile. Certes la cape la cachait aux yeux de tous, mais elle ne la préservait ni de l'ouïe ni du toucher. Comment se déplacer dans une telle foule sans bousculer ou effleurer quelqu'un ? Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Hermione chercha à progresser parmi les badauds en évitant tout contact physique. La tache fut néanmoins très difficile, et elle avançait très lentement. Finalement elle atteint la porte métallique qui lui permettrait de passer du côté moldue. Il y avait une queue assez importante. Elle se plaça juste à côté de la porte, et attendit que quelqu'un pousse celle-ci pour passer. Sans nul doute, elle avait donné un coup de coude à l'inconnu, qui s'était retourné et avait incendié du regard la pauvre vieille sorcière qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_-Avance jusqu'à la pâtisserie Breakfast._

Hermione obéit docilement. Elle avança tout en évitant les moldus et en cherchant la boutique des yeux. Une fois qu'elle l'eut atteint, la voix de Draco résonna dans sa tête :

_- Emprunte le couloir sur ta droite et avance jusqu'aux toilettes tout au fond ! _

A son grand soulagement le couloir était presque vide de monde, Hermione put donc se déplacer à une vitesse normale. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les toilettes, elle tendit la main pour en ouvrir la porte, mais Draco l'en empêcha.

_-Retourne-toi, et prend l'escalier de service._

Légèrement surprise, Hermione fit demi-tour et aperçut en effet une porte isolée. Derrière cette porte, un énorme escalier de secours semblait monter jusqu'au toit. La jeune fille expira un grand coup, et commença son ascension. Lorsqu'elle atteint le premier palier, Draco lui indiqua qu'il y avait quelque chose pour elle sous la cinquième marche.

Les chiffres défilèrent dans son esprit, et elle se baissa. Elle glissa sa main sous la marche, et chercha à tâtons. Ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec du métal froid. Elle dessina de son index la forme de l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une clé. De son autre main, elle arracha le morceau de ruban adhésif qui la retenait. Elle observa la clé quelques secondes, incrédule.

_-Monte jusqu'au palier suivant, sors dans le couloir. Sur ta droite tu trouveras un placard. Ouvre-le. _

Lorsqu'elle déboula sur le palier, elle regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne verrait la porte du placard s'ouvrir toute seule. Le couloir était heureusement également désert, et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le placard. A l'intérieur se trouvait de nombreux instruments de ménage, dont une dizaine de balais empilés pêle-mêle contre le mur.

_-Attrape _L'Etoile Filante_, c'est le premier. _

-Accio « Etoile Filante »

Mais au lieu de provenir du placard nauséabond, le balai surgit du bout du couloir. Surprise et sans comprendre, Hermione l'attrapa et le recouvrit de la Cape d'Invisibilité. C'est alors qu'elle vit débouler une femme d'un âge moyen, dont le tablier indiquait clairement qu'elle était femme de ménage. Celle-ci était passable essoufflée, et observa le couloir qui était pour elle désert d'une mine déconfite. Visiblement elle poursuivait quelque chose… plus probablement un balai qui avait subitement décidé de s'enfuir en volant.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait fait une erreur en lançant son sort d'attraction. Elle avait été bien naïve en pensant que le balai était forcément dans le placard. Doucement, elle fit demi-tour et marcha jusqu'à l'escalier de service suivant.

_-Sors de la Gare._

La jeune femme grommela. Il était évident qu'elle devait sortir de la Gare. S'il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait un balai, c'était probablement pour une raison particulière qui impliquait le fait de voler dans les airs entre autres. Ce qui est impossible dans un lieu ayant un plafond. Un balai ! Non mais quelle idée ? Hermione avait beau avoir réussi ses Aspics avec succès, lut l'Histoire de Poudlard plus d'une vingtaine de fois, elle avait beau savoir faire des filtres d'amour, et avoir affronté des Mangemorts, elle était bien incapable de voler sur un balai.

_-Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione, si tu te téléportes, ils sauront où tu vas ! _

-Je t'ai parlé à toi ? grogna Hermione entre ses dents, faisant ainsi taire la voix de Draco.

Qu'il arrête de la prendre pour une conne, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Quelle poisse !

Elle qui espérait revoir Draco avant de mourir.

La porte battante de la Gare se referma derrière elle. Autour d'elle la ville s'agitait. Hermione avança un peu dans les rues moldues, et décida de s'isoler dans une ruelle étroite et vide. Elle enfourcha alors son balai.

_-Felix Felicis, _souffla doucement la voix du vampire.

Evidemment.

Hermione attrapa la petite fiole, et en but quelques goûtes. Finalement, elle allait peut-être rester en vie encore une bonne heure.

Tapant du pied avec une énergie impressionnante, elle décolla au quart de tour et faillit choir de son perchoir. Ne sachant où aller, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le Nord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se manifestait : _« Tu vas aller en Caroline du Nord, plus spécifique à Columbia. Comme tu n'as pas commis de crime, la Brigade Magique ne pourra pas t'y suivre. Il faut que tu trouves l'aéroport principal. »_

Hermione avait de la chance. Le ciel était clair, sans nuage et sans vent. Le vol fut donc très agréable malgré son peu d'assurance et sa peur du vide. Bientôt elle repéra un avion qui volait au-dessus d'elle et décida de suivre sa trace, espérant par la même occasion trouver l'aéroport de Columbia. Après tout elle était sous Felix Felicis, alors pourquoi pas ?

Et aussi incroyable que cela put paraître, bientôt Hermione survola la ville de Columbia. Elle dut la traverser de part en part afin d'atteindre l'aéroport qui se trouvait à sa périphérie. Se faisant, elle observa le paysage, essayant de repérer un quelconque quartier sorcier. Que nenni ! Il devait être sacrément bien protégé. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à atteindre sa destination. Elle atterrit à l'extérieur de l'immense aéroport. Draco lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait bien abandonner son vieux balai, avant de lui dire d'aller se présenter à l'accueil sous le nom de Jean Smith afin d'y récupérer une clé. Elle se dirigea donc dans un recoin sombre afin d'enlever la Cape d'Invisibilité à l'abri des regards. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'accueil.

Une fois la clé en main, Hermione ne sut où se diriger.

_-Derrière l'accueil, il y a des casiers. Le tien, c'est le numéro 301. _

La sorcière s'orienta donc vers le casier correspondant qu'elle eut bien de mal à trouver. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une pochette transparente. Tirant sur les élastiques, elle l'ouvrit avec précipitation. A l'intérieur, elle trouva un faux passeport et un billet pour Paris aux noms de Jean Smith.

**Départ : 16h24**

Elle avait à peine un quart d'heure pour passer les contrôles. Heureusement, qu'elle n'avait aucun bagage avec elle !

Et à son grand contentement, l'avion décolla sans retard.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione d'arriver à Paris avec un mal de tête atroce et une énorme envie de sommeil, bien qu'elle ait dormi dans l'avion. Pendant toute la durée du vol, elle s'était imaginée que Draco l'attendrait bien sagement à Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle. Elle avait cherché à se représenter leurs retrouvailles. Lui sauterait-elle dans les bras ? Serait-elle affectée par son apparence juvénile ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Malheureusement pour elle, son périple aviateur ne faisait que commencer. A son arrivée dans la capitale française, elle s'aperçut que Draco n'était pas là. N'ayant pas d'autres instructions de la part du jeune homme, elle décida de faire une pause, et prit un café bien chaud. Alors qu'assise sur un banc, elle le dégustait lentement, Draco se manifesta soudain, la faisant sursauter. Elle jura quand elle vit le café osciller dangereusement dans son gobelet.

_-Casier 813._

ooo

810, 811, 812, 813, 814 !

Etonnamment, la petite clé qu'elle avait récupérée à Columbia ouvrait également ce cadenas. Cette fois-ci ce fut un billet pour Tunis qui l'attendait sagement.

Tunis…

Bordel, mais où l'emmenait-il comme cela ?

ooo

Heureusement le trajet fut plus court que le précédent, mais pas moins chaotique. Que ce soit à balai ou en avion, Merlin, qu'elle détestait les turbulences !

_-Casier 254, _souffla la voix du blond alors qu'elle posait son pied tremblant hors de l'appareil.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pousser un souffle qui montrait bien son agacement général.

Où est-ce que ce nouveau billet allait la mener ? A Tombouctou peut-être ?

Finalement quand elle vit la destination, elle comprit que c'était pire que Tombouctou.

Bangui…

Son agacement redoubla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas capable de placer cette ville précisément sur une carte. Néanmoins son intuition lui soufflait que cela se trouvait en Afrique Centrale.

Malgré l'avion s'apparentant à un bus volant, la fatigue surpassa l'appréhension, et eut raison d'Hermione.

ooo

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon quand ils atterrirent dans cette petite ville. Hermione ne doutait pas un instant qu'il la conduirait dans un endroit encore plus isolé.

_-Devant l'hôtel, une voiture t'attend, elle te conduira à Enyelle. _

Quand la jeune fille vit l'engin qui l'attendait, elle pensa que Draco et elle n'avaient pas la même notion du mot « voiture ». Cela s'apparentait en fait davantage à un Quad plein de boue…

-Enyelle…On aura tout vu, grommela la jeune fille avant de monter à l'arrière du véhicule.

ooo

Le bolide quitta rapidement la ville pour s'enfoncer dans une forêt verte et épaisse. La poussière dansait sur leur passage, s'amusant à titiller les yeux fatigués d'Hermione. Il fallut plus de trois heures de route pour arriver à destination. Le soleil s'était désormais élevé dans le ciel. Son chauffeur l'abandonna dans ce village. La fatigue et l'énervement jouant, Hermione insulta Malefoy de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait quand celui-ci lui annonça qu'elle devait à nouveau boire une goûte de Felix Felicis avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt en direction du soleil.

-Rester calme, rester calme, rester calme, répéta Hermione dans sa tête, quand elle commença à s'avancer dans cette végétation hostile.

Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas où elle allait. Et ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était l'aspect de cette forêt. Plus elle avançait et plus celle-ci se faisait épaisse. Plus elle avançait et plus une sensation étrange naissait au fond d'elle. L'endroit était anormal. Elle marcha deux bonnes heures, trébuchant, jurant et suant à grosses goûtes. Elle haïssait Draco Malefoy. Et cette forêt qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Les arbres avaient sensiblement changés. Ils semblaient désormais moins… normaux. Et les bruits qui l'entouraient étaient encore plus étranges. Un court instant, elle crut entendre de lourds sabots. Or, en cet endroit du monde, ne pouvaient habiter aucun cheval ni aucun zèbre. Le vent, semblant sortir de nulle part lui donnait l'impression que la végétation murmurait. Plus elle évoluait dans ce paysage et plus une force étrange se faisait ressentir. Une force qu'elle connaissait bien. Particulièrement semblable à celle que dégageait la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard.

Subitement, la forêt sembla s'éclaircir. Devant elle s'ouvrit une toute petite clairière où les herbes folles remuaient au rythme du vent. Ce type d'herbe en cette région africaine ? Il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Elle avait quitté depuis longtemps le monde moldu pour pénétrer dans une forêt magique. Etait-ce bon signe ? Etait-elle sur la bonne route ? Au fond d'elle, et bien que le Felix Felicis avait cessé de faire effet, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer ainsi. Elle avança doucement dans la petite clairière, identifiant au loin le chant d'un Phénix.

Merlin, où pouvait-elle bien être ?

A sa droite se dévoila une haute falaise à la pierre grise, qui était jusqu'à maintenant cachée par les arbres. Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de la clairière, elle put découvrir une ouverture dans la roche. La magie se faisait plus présente, plus oppressante. Hermione se glissa dans le passage. Et se retrouva alors aveugle. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un bruyant « Lumos ». Elle avança doucement dans la grotte qui était étonnamment vide. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour en atteindre le fond. Un pincement de déception se fit ressentir. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour, avant de réaliser que cet endroit serait la cachette parfaite. De plus, la voix de Draco ne s'était plus fait entendre depuis le village. Si elle avait été sur une fausse route, sans nul doute qu'il se serait manifesté depuis longtemps, non ?

Elle frappa du poing contre la paroi. Mais cela ne sonna pas creux. Peut-être fallait-il un mot de passe ? Un code ? Un sort ?

Hermione se mit à tourner en rond, en cherchant une solution. Après plusieurs mots prononcés tels que Serpentard, Vampire, Sang, Hermione Granger, Je-suis-un-sale-prétentieux-péroxydé-qui-aime-faire-souffrir-des-innoncents, la jeune femme dut se rendre à l'évidence : Elle ne savait pas comment entrer. La colère monta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et piquant une crise de nerf, elle se mit à taper du pied contre la roche en hurlant qu'elle voulait rentrer. Un raclement tonitruant se fit entendre, et la roche se mit à glisser sur le côté créant ainsi une ouverture devant l'œil hébété d'Hermione. Doucement et incertaine, elle se glissa dans l'embrassure et arriva de l'autre côté de la pierre. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent quand un immense salon s'offrit à sa vue.

Un bref instant.

Elle eut à peine le temps de voir un immense canapé blanc et moelleux que la lumière que diffusait sa baguette s'éteint.

-Mince ! Lumos !

Malgré le sortilège, la pièce resta plongée dans le noir. Derrière elle, elle entendit la roche glisser de nouveau refermant ainsi la brèche qu'elle avait créée. Si toute cette histoire était un piège, elle était faite comme un rat. Elle se racla la gorge, avant de demander d'une voix tremblotante : « Il y a quelqu'un ?...Draco ? »

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle n'osait plus bouger. De toute façon, elle était totalement aveugle et toutes formes de sorties semblaient avoir disparu. Une présence se fit sentir à ses côtés. Il y avait quelqu'un, elle le sentait. Son sang lui monta instantanément à la tête. Son cœur rata un battement et un cri aigu lui échappa lorsque deux doigts froids frôlèrent sa joue. Elle ferma très forts ses yeux, s'attendant à une quelconque douleur. A la place, deux lèvres se posèrent avec douceur à l'endroit même où les doigts s'étaient fait sentir auparavant. Une vague de chaleur parcourut aussitôt la jeune femme. Elle tendit ses mains vers l'avant cherchant un contact physique. Elles rencontrèrent alors la chemise et le torse de l'homme devant elle. Doucement, elle murmura :

-Draco … ?

Les lèvres se posèrent alors sur son autre joue. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. L'ambiance était électrique. Elle sentit la bouche apposer un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres tremblantes. Deux mains, grandes et froides glissèrent autour de la taille d'Hermione, l'attirant contre un corps fort mais glacé. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne savait plus que dire, et le pire elle ne savait pas où regarder. Enfin, les lèvres de l'homme se scellèrent au sienne. Aussitôt Hermione sut avec certitude qu'elle était de nouveau dans les bras de Draco Malefoy. Le goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue était tout simplement inoubliable. Dans un élan désespéré, elle saisit son visage entre ses mains, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. L'embrassant comme elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé, comme si elle avait retrouvé son souffle, sa raison de vivre, l'oxygène qui lui avait manqué ces dix dernières années.

Elle interrompit le baiser pour murmurer un « je t'aime » que son souffle déposa sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Draco…

-…

-J'aimerai tellement voir ton visage… Est-ce que tu me le permettrais ?

Le Vampire ne put retenir son rire et alors la pièce s'illumina.

Légèrement éblouie, Hermione ne put tout d'abord pas le voir, elle ne voyait que la forme de son corps. Puis s'habituant à la lumière, elle rouvrit complètement les yeux pour l'observer et encrer ce visage dans sa rétine.

Son cœur loupa un battement face à la surprise. Où était le jeune homme de vingt ans qu'elle avait quitté, il y a de cela dix ans ?

Devant elle se tenait un homme, grand, aux épaules plus carrés que dans le passé. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs et complètement décoiffés, mais avaient toujours cette couleur inhabituelle qu'elle appréciait tant. Son regard était le même, quoique plus sauvage et plus mature. Et surtout son visage avait gagné plusieurs années qui lui étaient entièrement bénéfiques. Comme elle et contre toutes attentes, Draco avait vieilli, et son visage était celui d'un homme de trente ans. Il avait perdu son allure juvénile, et cela ne le rendait que plus beau. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme quand elle vit qu'il était encore plus sexy que lorsqu'il était jeune. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question, Draco lui déclara :

-Hermione, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

* * *

(1) Oui les sorciers ont bien le droit de se soigner aussi, en achetant des potions toute faite !

_Et oui, on ne sait toujours pas si Hermione deviendra immortelle et comment ? Ni pourquoi Draco a mis tant de temps à la recontacter. Mais au moins vous vous doutez désormais qu'on aura un happy End ! C'est bien aussi non ? _

_La semaine prochaine : Partiels, n'attendez pas la fin définitive avant les vacances de Noël ! _


	16. Chapitre 16 : Psyché et Cupidon

_Oui, je suis très en retard, mais le voilà enfin, le dernier chapitre de cette longue fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il répondra à toutes vos questions._

_Bonne lecture et surtout…_

_BONNE ANNEE !_

**Chapitre final.**

Hermione haussa les sourcils, montrant de ce fait sa curiosité. Elle regarda Draco Malefoy se lever et se diriger vers le salon. Au passage, il lui fit signe de s'assoir dans le magnifique canapé blanc qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il ouvrit une grande commode et en tira un petit cube enveloppé de papier-cadeau.

Son cœur se mit subitement à battre la chamade. Elle devinait sans peine ce que pouvait être ce présent. C'était tellement évident que cela en était risible. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Comment pouvait-il s'imaginer une seconde qu'elle n'hésiterait pas après une séparation aussi longue, après qu'il l'ait clairement abandonnée ?

Elle prit tout de même le petit paquet qu'il lui tendit. Un silence lourd les entourait. Hermione avait la gorge sèche. Sans rien dire elle enleva le papier cachant le cadeau. Comme elle s'en était doutée, elle découvrit une petite boite de velours. La jeune femme releva la tête, et lui lança un regard noir auquel Draco répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Ouvre-le avant de t'énerver inutilement.

Hermione lui adressa un regard mauvais, puis s'intéressa à nouveau au coffret. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était persuadée que le vampire qu'était Draco l'entendait distinctement.

Doucement, elle ouvrit l'écrin.

Elle était magnifique.

Sa beauté coupa brusquement le souffle de la jeune femme qui manqua de s'étouffer.

Un anneau en or scintillant, une pierre ovale peu imposante et très délicate l'agrémentait. Une pierre aux couleurs étranges entremêlant un rouge sang intense et un gris finement argenté.

Hermione observa la bague plusieurs minutes. Puis recouvrant ses esprits, elle hocha lentement la tête, referma l'écrin et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Mais avant que le moindre mot n'ait franchi ses lèvres, la main glacée de Draco se posa sur la sienne la stoppant dans son élan. Puis le rire du vampire se fit entendre, inattendu et moqueur.

-Hermione, voyons, tu es toujours autant naïve ? Je ne te demande pas en mariage ! De toute façon il nous est impossible de nous marier ! Un vampire ne se marie pas !

La jeune femme eut l'air éberlué. Elle ne comprenait rien.

-Cette bague est la raison pour laquelle j'ai disparu tout ce temps.

Hermione regarda successivement l'écrin et Draco, Draco et l'écrin.

-Je t'écoute.

-Au moment même où j'ai fait le choix de perdre mon âme pour m'affranchir de Voldemort, je savais que l'immortalité me serait inutile si tu n'étais pas à mes côtés. Mais je n'avais pas de choix. Garder la marque était synonyme de te perdre. Alors, avec l'aide de Blaise, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches, des recherches pour te rendre immortelle. Le plus simple, évidement, aurait été que tu acceptes de te faire vampiriser. Toutes les autres solutions étaient extrêmement dangereuses, incluant beaucoup de magie noire. La pierre philosophale était également une solution, mais comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir la recette est introuvable. Nos recherches se sont étrangement tournées vers cette pierre, sur son principe d'utilisation et de fabrication. Blaise avait profité de ses grandes vacances de fin d'Aspics pour aller fouiner un peu dans les différentes bibliothèques des grandes écoles de sorcelleries. Et il s'est avéré que Beauxbâtons détenait une petite merveille. Une petite merveille qui était quasiment introuvable. Comme tu peux t'en douter, il l'a découvert grâce à la chance. Je te passe les détails, mais cette chance implique Harry qui lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il se moquait de lui suite à une précédente discussion sur la mythologie moldue et sorcière. Harry avait mis en berne son honneur de sorcier récemment diplômé en lui disant que ses connaissances étaient bien incomplètes puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Thésée et du célèbre Minotaure, de la Toison d'Or, d'Eurydice et d'Orphée et encore de Psyché et Cupidon. Piqué au vif, pendant une courte pause lors de ses recherches, Blaise se dirigea vers le rayon de la mythologie Moldue. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur un petit livre intitulé « Le mythe de Psyché ou la légende de l'Anneau d'Immortalité ».

Il se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture de cet ouvrage, et découvrit une vieille légende sorcière française expliquant comment le sang de l'immortel Cupidon mêlé à celui de Proserpine, reine des Enfers permettrait de tenir immortel tout mortel en possession de ce mélange. Ne sachant si cette potion était réelle ou une simple légende nous avons fait maintes recherches. Sauf que Proserpine et Cupidon ne sont que de simples mythes moldus, ils ne sont donc pas sensés exister … Mais évidemment nous avons croisé quelques illuminés qui étaient persuadés de l'existence de Proserpine. Au début nous étions persuadé que le sang de Cupidon représentait le sang de l'immortel, du vampire donc, et que le sang de Proserpine représentait le sang du Diable, de la Mort. Je ne vais pas tout te détailler, se serait trop long, mais pendant six ans j'ai cherché l'antre du Diable. Savais-tu qu'il se trouvait sur l'île Moldue de La Réunion ? Que Proserpine résidait dans le Piton de la Fournaise ?

Devant l'air étonné d'Hermione, il ajouta :

-Les dieux de la Mythologie moldue existent. Ils sont éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde. Mais ils sont là. Chacun ayant un pouvoir spécifique dont le but est de maintenir l'équilibre universel ! Enfin bref. Après maintes recherches, je suis arrivé au Piton de la Fournaise. Et comme tu peux t'en douter, rendre visite à une déesse n'est pas chose facile. Disons qu'elle est quelque peu… protégée.

-Pro…protégée, c'est-à-dire ?

-Oh rien de bien méchant… Juste un certain dragon qui aime les berceuses et autres cerbères.

Et puis finalement, le plus difficile était encore de la convaincre de me donner son sang. Mais bon, je suis tellement doué, elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme ! Donc finalement, après une nuit torri… enfin horrible bien sur, elle a fini par me donner son sang en me recommandant de sortir des Enfers sans jamais regarder derrière moi, sinon je deviendrais son esclave pour l'éternité blablabla… Ah ces dieux ! Ils essayent toujours de se faire remarquer.

Une fois sorti des Enfers, il m'a fallu trouver un lieu suffisamment reculé pour pouvoir faire de la Magie en toute sécurité. Un an plus tard je trouvais enfin cet endroit. Puis, j'ai commencé à concocter la potion qui créerait cette pierre d'Immortalité. Ce fut très long et très laborieux. Heureusement que Rogue fut là pour m'aider. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au résultat escompté neuf ans s'étaient déjà écoulés. Il ne me restait plus qu'à te faire venir ici, et une fois encore Blaise m'a beaucoup aidé. Et puis tu connais la suite.

Hermione fixa Draco pendant les quelques minutes qui lui furent nécessaires pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Si je porte cette bague, je serais immortelle.

-Exactement.

Lentement, la main légèrement tremblante, Hermione rouvrit le coffret. Du bout des doigts, elle en retira la bague pour la glisser à son annulaire. Elle l'admira pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'adresser à Draco.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois plus vieux ?

-Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question. C'est à cause du sang, un vampire est sensible à qualité du sang qu'il boit. Plus le sang est jeune et plus le vampire paraitra jeune, en conséquent, si le sang est vieux ou de mauvaise qualité, la peau du vampire aura tendance à vieillir. Pendant ces dix ans, je n'ai bu que du sang animal ou de personnes déjà mourantes. Mais à présent que tu es là, je vais pouvoir de nouveau me nourrir correctement.

-Et tu vas rajeunir ?

-Non, ton sang a trente ans, je vais donc garder l'apparence d'un homme de trente ans.

Le silence reprit possession de la pièce.

-C'est si étrange d'être ici, de t'avoir en face de moi, je m'étais résolue à ne plus jamais te revoir.

-C'était si difficile de t'envoyer des lettres, tu étais extrêmement surveillée.

-Tu aurais pu faire passer tes messages par Blaise.

-Parce que tu avais une correspondance avec Blaise peut-être ?

-Non… mais Harry aurait pu faire passer le message.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Harry ait apprécié que Blaise reprenne contact avec lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Pas après que Blaise ait décidé pendant son voyage de recherches de forniquer avec tous les vampires grands et musclés qu'il ait pu croiser.

-C'était mieux pour Harry… Vivre avec Zabini, ce n'était pas une vie, il est bien mieux avec Ginny, la vie a repris son cours normal. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandée comment il s'était rendu compte de l'infidélité de Blaise …

-Blaise et Harry échangeaient leur sang lors de leurs rapports… A force de boire du sang de Vampire, les sens d'Harry sont devenus plus sensibles, il ne lui a pas été difficile de sentir que le sang de Blaise n'avait pas le même goût que d'habitude.

-Il n'a pas changé… C'est toujours un immonde salaud.

-C'est Blaise.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra retourner en Angleterre ?

-Bien sur, pour les fêtes.

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce que maintenant, et pour les dix prochains mois, je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul !

Sur ces derniers mots, Draco se pencha vers Hermione et avec tout le talent qu'il possédait, il l'embrassa avec flamme et ardeur, lui mordillant les lèvres au passage, deux petites gouttelettes rouges s'échappèrent de la chair de la jeune femme, un sang aussi divin que leur amour.

_« J'ai vu la beauté même, et les grâces dormantes. Un doux ressouvenir de cent choses charmantes… » _

Je suis Hermione Granger et je suis immortelle. La simple idée de vivre éternellement aux côtés de Draco Malefoy me remplit de joie (même s'il est et restera un vampire capricieux et imbu de lui-même). Pour le moment je n'arrive pas vraiment à imaginer. L'éternité, cela doit être fichtrement long. Est-ce que l'on s'aimera tout ce temps ? Il y aura-t-il un moment où notre amour disparaîtra ? Aura-t-il envie d'autres expériences ? Et moi qui n'aie connu que lui dans ma vie, aurai-je envie de voir ailleurs ? En même temps cela m'étonnerai que ailleurs soit mieux que dans les bras de Draco. Le paradis n'existe que lorsque je suis dans ses bras. Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Mais peut-être que dans 500 ans, on sera lassé de cette vie si longue et sans enfant.

Que se passera-t-il alors ?

Déciderons-nous d'y mettre un terme ensemble ? Main dans la main ?

Je ne sais pas ce que nous réservera l'avenir.

Mais pour le moment, je ne vois cet avenir que dans ses bras, au fond de cette caverne merveilleuse.

Nous avons fini par nous y reclure.

Cela fait maintenant quarante ans que nous ne sommes pas allés en Angleterre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville etc. Non. Pendant près de trente ans nous avons entreprit un tour du monde. Puis nous avons décidé de nous isoler du monde.

Le problème de l'immortalité, c'est que nous ne nous rendons plus compte du temps qui passe.

Depuis que j'ai retrouvé Draco et qu'il m'a offert cette bague, nous avons fêté chaque naissance, chaque anniversaire, chaque Noël chez les Potter (Ginny et Harry s'étant mariés). Mais eux ne sont pas immortels. Eux, vieillissaient.

Lorsque j'ai réalisé cela le jour des quarante ans d'Harry, en voyant ses cheveux poivre et sel et ses petites rides aux coins de ses yeux malicieux, j'ai compris que l'immortalité n'était pas un choix anodin. C'était le choix de vivre, et de voir ses amis mourir les uns après les autres, sans rien pouvoir faire, et puis de devoir s'habituer à leur absence.

Ils étaient au courant pour la bague. Ils semblaient contents pour moi. Mais Draco et moi préférons ne plus les revoir, pour ne pas leur infliger notre jeunesse éternelle et ne pas détruire notre amitié. Nous recevons tout de même des nouvelles. Harry et Ginny tout comme Ron et Luna sont maintenant arrière-grands-parents.

Le temps passe.

Et plus le temps passe et plus je m'accroche aux gens, plus je les aime, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible.

Mon amour pour Draco n'a jamais été aussi fort.

Les aventures que nous avons vécu nous ont beaucoup rapproché et je pense que celles que nous allons vivre par la suite ne fera que renforcer notre complicité.

Je suis Hermione Granger et aujourd'hui j'ai quatre-vingt ans.

ooo

_Et voilà, cette aventure est terminée. Il m'aura fallu __**11 mois**__ pour l'écrire._

_J'ai en effet commencé à écrire __les Amours d'Hermione__ le __**mardi 9 février 2010**__._

_Les Métamorphoses de Draco__ aura été achevé le __**dimanche 9 janvier 2011**__._

_En tout et pour tout, cette longue histoire est composée de __**124 pages**__ words, de __**74 374 mots**__ et de **360 **__**464 caractères**__. Cela c'était mon travail._

_Aujourd'hui je comptabilise __**423 reviews**__ pour __les Amours d'Hermione__, __**55 649 Hits**__ et __**67 favoris.**_

_Et, __**488 reviews**__ pour __les Métamorphoses de Draco__, __**31 399 Hits**__ et __**46 favoris.**_

_Je vous remercie très fort ! Merci d'avoir été là depuis le début, merci de m'avoir suivi pendant presque un an, merci d'avoir tant reviewer__**, merci, merci, merci**__ ! _


End file.
